Bloom of the Bat
by ChloeB18
Summary: Long ago, Bruce Wayne lost more than just his parents. He lost his best friend and, secretly, the love of this life, Genevieve "Geney" or "Lily" Westenra when she was kidnapped so suddenly that no one saw it coming. For years on end, Bruce has been looking for her. And when he finally finds her will Lily still be the same as she always was? Will she even be alive when she's found?
1. Where It All Began

The Bloom of the Bat

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own my OC Genevieve Lily Westenra.

Thanks to my awesome PT and co-writer, kurounue13!

_"Geney!" Bruce called after his friend as she ran through the garden. She ran down the stone steps and hid amungst the lillies. She smiled as she smelled the lillies as she hid in them. "GOT YOU!" Bruce said as he hugged her. "Should have known to find a Lily in a Lily garden." he said. Lily laughed as she hugged her friend. "You always find me. What do you have bat sonar?" she asked with a laugh. "Maybe." Bruce took her hand as they walked through the garden. She smiled as she held Bruce's hand as they walked in a comfortable silence._

_"Bruce, do you think we will always be friends?" Lily asked. "No." he said and she looked at him. "I know we'll always be friends." he said and she smiled as she hugged him. "So will I." she said._

_"Master Bruce? Miss Lily?" They heard Alfred call. "I brought your picnic."_

_The two children smiled as they ran towards their picnic. "Thank you Alfred!" She said happily as she gave the elder man a kiss on the cheek. "You're quite welcome, Miss Lily." he said with a smile as the two children sat down for their picnic as Alfred left them to themselves._

_"Mmmmm I love Alfred's cooking." Bruce said. "So do I." Lily said as they both dug into their picnic. "You know I will miss stealing bits of your lunch Alfred makes you when we go away to college." she said. "So will I. But that's years from now." Bruce said. "Yup." Lily then stole a piece of Bruce's steak sandwhich. Bruce smirked as he stole one of Lily's potato bites and she smirked at him. Lily stuck her tongue out at him. He smiled and stuck his own tongue out at her after he had swallowed._

_She giggled at Bruce and pushed him softly, making him fall over. She giggled as she ran off as he stood up and went to run after her. Right as they ran over the lawn the sprinklers turned on, but that didn't stop them. She laughed as she ran through the sprinklers with Bruce catching up. The two laughed and danced around in the water._

_Soon Lily laid in the grass as she let the water fall on her. Bruce soon fell beside her. They looked up at the small rainbows being made by the water. Bruce took Lily's hand as they laid there._

_Lily smiled over at Bruce. "Bruce?" she asked. "Yes Geney?" He said as he smiled back. "Do you ever think...maybe, some time in the future, we would ever..." she trailed off. "Ever what, Geney?" he asked. "Well...do you think we would ever be...more than friends?" she asked softly as she looked up at the sky instead of at him. "It's possible." Bruce said, still looking at her. "But no matter what...you'll always be my best friend." he said. She smiled over at him. "You'll always be mine too... no matter how much you steal my food." she giggled._

Bruce stared at the photograph of him and Lily as children. He sighed heavily as he put the photo back on his desk.

"18 years later and every day I still blame myself." Bruce said to himself as he leaned back in his seat. Lily had gone missing a week after the photo was taken. No one knew or saw anything, she simply disappeared.

Bruce heard the news on in the background as they were getting back to some of the latest news stories as he closed his eyes and rubbed them tiredly. Since the day she was missing, he hadn't had one good night's sleep. "Mr. Wayne?" He looked up and saw Lucius Fox standing before him. "Yes, Mr. Fox?" he asked as he looked up at his friend.

"Are you alright? You seemed distant this morning at the meeting. Was it another rough night of fighting crime or just no sleep period?" he asked. "A little of both. My apologies." he said. "Is there anything you need to get off your chest?" he asked.

"Yes, but I think I'd rather leave it alone. It's all in this photo." Bruce said as he pulled the photo of him and Lily as he gave it to Lucius. "Oh, I see." he took the photo in his hands.

"It's 18 years ago today in about.. Four hours and thirteen minutes, it will be the exact time she went missing today." Bruce said. "My sympathies to you Bruce. Were you close?" Lucius asked. "Closer than anything. I never told anyone this, but she was my whole life, my whole world. I was going to ask her out that day." he said as he let out another heavy sigh.

"And they haven't found anything?" Fox asked. "Nothing. It's like she just disappeared from the world. I was promised that if anyone found anything about it that they would contact me first. Her parents died and left her everything if she ever did come back, but for now it's in my care, and I think that everyone has pretty much declared her dead since it's been over seven years." he said.

Lucius pondered for a moment. "Bruce, I have connections, course it isn't anything...legal, but I can see if I can dig up something, but I make no promises, I am just curious is all. And you know what happens when I get curious." He said as he put the picture back down. "I'm very familiar with it." Bruce said. "Do what you must, Lucius. I trust you."

"I'll make some calls then." Lucius turned and went to the elevator.

Bruce nodded as he sat back in his seat as he looked down at his desk, and gazed on Lily's 12 year old face wistfully before he sighed and shook his head of the memories that haunted him of her as he got up and pulled his suit jacket on as he went back to his penthouse.

"Ah, Master Bruce, there you are. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up for dinner at all." Alfred said from the kitchen. "Sorry, Alfred. I got a little caught up." he said distantly as he took his jacket off and put it on the coat rack as he walked into the kitchen. "As usual I presumed." he said. "Do you need my help with anything, Alfred?" he asked and Alfred could sense the hollow tone in Bruce's voice more prominently now.

"Something troubling you, sir?" he asked him concerned. "It's been 18 years today, Alfred. I still feel like I should do something about it." he said and Alfred instantly knew exactly what was bothering Bruce. "Bruce, there was nothing you could have done. Miss Lily vanish in broad daylight. Whilst you were with your family." he said. Bruce could only nod as he looked down at his hands.

"Bruce, I don't want you to give up on Miss Lily, but I also don't want you to suffer from more dead ends and heartbreak." he said. "Then what am I supposed to do?" Bruce asked as he rested his head in his hands. "That, Master Bruce, is only something you can answer." Alfred said and Bruce nodded. "I guess you're right." he said as he got up and went into the living room as he sat down in one of the chairs by the window as he tried to think of something to do that he hadn't done already to try and find Lily.

_**One month later...**_

Lucius's phone rang and he quickly answered it. "Hello. Ah, hello again, Xang. Yes,...that's wonderful news. Thank you again, Xang. Yes, Shi shi." He hung up the phone and a smile was plastered on his face.

Meanwhile, Bruce was in his office getting ready to leave for his penthouse as he shut down his computer and shrugged on his jacket. He came to the elevator and saw Lucius standing there reading something in a file.

"Mr. Fox." Bruce said, with a nod, as he entered the elevator. "Ah, Mr. Wayne, didn't see you there." Lucius said. "I'm just on my way home." he said. "You seem delightfully cheerful. Good news?" he asked. "Oh, nothing really. Just this weekend I'm off to visit my sister. It's my nephew's 15th birthday." Lucius said to Bruce as he closed the file and slipped it under his arm. "Congratulations." Bruce said with a less than convincing smile.

"Perhaps you should go and kick some ass tonight? That always seems to de-stress you." Lucius said. "I plan on it. I've been out tonight for two weeks straight and I plan to be until I find her." Bruce said. "Bruce, did you ever happen to think she might not be in Gotham?" Lucius said. "I don't look in Gotham. I've been looking in Metropolis and a few other places. I just wish I knew how far she was taken." Bruce said. "Well, I haven't found anything yet, but I'm still looking." he said as the doors opened once they reached the lobby.

"I appreciate your help, Lucius." Bruce said as the two stepped out of the elevator. "Try and not break too many faces while I'm gone." Lucius said as he left Wayne Enterprises building as did Bruce as the two went their seperate ways as Bruce made his way back home.

Lucius arrived at the airport and made his way out to the runway where a small jet was awaiting him. "Mr. Fox, so good to see you again." Xang said as they shook hands. "Good evening, Xang." he said with a smile. "The precious cargo has been taken to a secure house successfully." Xang told him as they sat in their seats. "That's wonderful. Thank you very much, Xang." Lucius said. "You are most welcome." The jet took off down the runway and then flew off into the sky.

_**That Night...**_

Batman had been scouring Gotham for any crimes or misdoings, but found the city strangely quiet as he kept out of sight. His eyes were locked onto the city before him.

But his mind drifted back to that one thought that had been living deep in his brain forever. He sighed as he saw her face in his mind again, he could only imagine what she looked like now, or what she would have looked like. That last fact hurt him the most that he would even think of that, but it was a possibility.

But after 18 years, was there even a possability that she was alive? And if she was, would she even be his Lily anymore?

His depression was building up quickly as he let his dark thoughts cloud his mind before he couldn't take much more of it anymore as he returned back home.

_**Meanwhile with Lucius...**_

The jet landed and Xang and Lucius weren't wasting any time. They quickly decended the jets steps and they were on their way.

"My employer is very anxious to have this back in Gotham as soon as possible." Fox started. "I understand, Mr. Fox. We have been making sure that they have been brought back to good health." Xang said as they made their way inside a hanger. "Do you know what exactly happened?" Fox asked. "When we found your precious cargo, it was locked away in an old house. Shackled to the wall and nearly suffering from hypothermia." Xang told them as they came to stand infront of mock ICU room. "Malnurished and severely dehydrated. I don't know how she managed to stay alive this long. So someone took mercy upon her." Lucius came to stand in front of the glass and saw the woman asleep in the bed.

"She looked a lot worse, she was almost like a living skeleton, literally she looked like skin and bones. We didn't think she would make it." Xang said. "Over the last several days we have been feeding her, making sure she got back up to a healthy weight." Xang was handed something by the nurse. "These are her antibiotics and other medications. She will only need to take them for a few more weeks just till her illness goes away." He handed them to Lucius. "You did the right thing by calling me and my people. I have some of the best field doctors around."

"That's why I called. Is she safe to be flying in her condition?" he asked. "Probably not till tomorrow. Just to be on the safe side you know?" Xang said. "I completely understand." he said. "Once she has woken up you can speak with her. Just don't over do it." Xang said. "I won't. Can I visit with her until she wakes up?" he asked. "Of course." Xang had the nurse open the door to the ICU letting him inside.

Lucius walked into the room as he sat into the chair next to the woman's bed as he looked at her face. She had dark cirlces under her eyes, her skin was incredibly pale. She looked like she had survived a concentration camp. And she was still slightly skeletal looking.

It would be better once she was home in Gotham. There she could get even better care untill she was completely healthy. He just hoped that Bruce wouldn't be too terrified of how drastically she had changed.

"Mmmm," He looked up as he heard her start to wake up. Her eyes started to open slightly as she winced even at the low lights in the room. "Miss Westenra?" She heard a blurry voice call to her.

She had to find her voice as she blinked her eyes open and turned her head towards the voice weakly, Lucius hadn't seen anyone so weak before and he could only imagine how weak she was before.

"Yes?" she asked, her voice soft and raspy. "My name is Lucius Fox." He said as her vision cleared, allowing her to see him. She nodded, not able to speak. "I'm a friend and co-worker of Bruce Wayne." He said softly as he saw some light return to her eyes.

"Bruce? How is Bruce? I miss him terribly. I haven't seen him since I was twelve and-" she started before she coughed as she lost her voice. "It's alright, Miss Westenra, don't push yourself. As for Bruce, he took over his family company when he got older. His parents are murdered as you remember. He has made Wayne Enterprises a multi-billion corporation, but what he wants most is you. He has never given up hope that he would find you one day."

"I've tried to get back to him. I've been fighting for 18 years...I don't remember much about myself though." she said softly. "We can help you. I promise the one thing that will not happen is a shit ton of therapists telling you things you already know." he said. "Thank you. I already know what has happened to me, and one of them caused me to have a miscarriage because of my condition." she said. Lucius almost fell out of his chair. "What?"

"I was raped, Mr. Fox." she said as she looked at him. "Repeatedly. I had my miscarriage at 18." she said. "I am so sorry that you had to go through with this, Miss Lily." He said as he sat there pondering what this poor girl went through. "You sound like my old friend Alfred. How is he?" she asked. "That old man will never die." Lucius said jokingly. "He is his wonderful self as always."

"That's wonderful. Will I be able to go home soon? Do you know where I was?" she asked. "You were in Canada, I'm not sure exactly where. And tomorrow you will return home, with me." he said. "Will I be able to see Bruce tomorrow?" she asked. "I want to make sure you are in better condition first. Seeing you in this state would rip his heart to shreds." he said. "May I at least speak to him over the telephone?" she asked. He gave her a smile. "Well, I and my partner in crime, Mr. Alfred, have something under our sleeves." He said, making her smile. "Bruce's birthday is in a few days."

"Will I be in a good enough condition to see him by then? I would love to see him on his birthday." she said. "Alfred and I will make sure of that. You know what Alfred's cooking does to a thin person." Lucius laughed. "I think I gained 20 pounds just from one of his dinners."

"Yes he is an excellent cook." she said. "Now you must get back to rest so we can fly you home tomorrow." he said. "Alright. Thank you for visiting, Mr. Fox." she said before she soon fell back to sleep.

_**The Next Day...**_

_**Back in Gotham**_

Lucius had helped Lily off of the plane when they landed back in Gotham. He had an arm the whole time as they walked to the car. He helped her in before he got in and the car took off. "How are you feeling, Miss Westenra?" he asked. "I'm having a bit of that breathing problem they told me was going to be normal until I was off of the medicine, but other than that I'm alright." she said. "Did they give you a temporary inhaler for it?" He asked, concerned. "They said it was in the bag with my medicine." she said.

"Alright that's good. And here we are." He said as they arrived at Lucius's home. "Alfred is upstairs waiting for us."

"Oh good, I can't wait to see him again." she said. The car stopped and Lucius helped her out of the car. Then they made their way inside.

She walked in with Lucius still holding on to her arm. "Alfred?" He called out once they were inside. Lily looked up just as the older man almost ran into the room.

A huge smile appeared on Lily's face as she saw Alfred for the first time in 18 years.

The older man almost fell apart at the seams as he walked over and embrace her in his arms. "Oh, my dear girl." He held her tight as he started crying. Lily closed her eyes as she felt tears pouring out of her own eyes as she hugged her dear old friend. "Alfred, I've missed you so much. You, Bruce, my old life. My parents...oh, how are they?" she asked, with a smile. Alfred's face became grim, and he cast a look at Lucius, unable to bring himself to say it.

"Well, my dear, it's been a long time...and your parents never gave up looking for you, you were their entire world and...during their frantic search they...they died in a plane crash." Alfred said and Lily looked at him. "They what?" she asked softly as she couldn't believe it. "They were on their way to go and search, well I don't remember where, but their plane hit a storm. They left you everything, but until you were found, it's been in Master Bruce's care." he said. "What did they leave me? What is everything?" she asked. "Everything. Your mansion, summer vacation mansion homes, yachts, and the family entertainment business." Alfred sighed. "Everything. You are the richest person next to Bruce."

"I'd feel more rich if I had my family." she said softly. "But you have Bruce and I. We are your family as well." he said. She smiled. "Yes, you are. I'm glad I have the two of you." she said as she hugged him again. "And now I am going to stuff a full course meal down that throat of yours to get you back to a proper weight." He said as he lead her to the kitchen.

"Alfred what have you done to my kitchen?"

"You won't be complaining about the kitchen if you were eating this feast I made for Lily." he said with a laugh.

_**A Few Days Later...**_

Lucius had taken Lily for a doctor's check up with an asocciate of Xang's. They needed to make sure she was getting better.

All of the medications she was on were seeming to work well with her, especially since she had been getting good amounts of food in her system.

The moment they left the doctor's office, Alfred picked her up and took her for some errands.

Alfred arrived at one of the most famous dress stores in Gotham. "Oh wow. We're going here for my dress?" Lily asked with a bright smile. "Indeed. You know we wouldn't let you go anywhere else." Alfred said as he took her by the arm and lead her inside. Lily smiled as she walked in and instantly saw all kinds of dresses that caught her eye immediately.

She was overcome by the beauty of all the dresses. She started having images of how her mom would dress for parties. Always classy, always elegant. These dresses reminded her of it. She then remembered the very first formal party that her parents had taken her to and Bruce had been there as well. She smiled at her memory of that night that came rushing back to her as she started looking around for a dress.

"Miss Lily," Alfred said as he appeared with a dress bag in his arms. "Already picked one." he said. "Oh." she smiled as she turned to Alfred. "Can I see it?" she asked. "Better yet," He put it in her arms. "Go put it on."

She smiled as she turned and walked into one of the nearby changing rooms as she rushed inside and tried on her dress. She looked in the mirror when she was finished and she audiably gasped as she looked at herself. "Oh wow." she whispered in awe. It had been such a long time since she had been in a formal dress, it was like experiencing it for the first time all over again.

It was a beautifully lush peachy pink color with silver lining down the front along the back and to her side. It was floor length and had a small train.

She smiled as she walked out of the changing room as she approached Alfred in her dress. Alfred had in his hands, a white shoe box. "Shoes too?" she asked with a smile. Alfred came up to her and removed the lid of the box. "Every Cinderella, needs her glass slippers."

Lily smiled as she felt more tears coming to her eyes. "Alfred...oh my gosh, Alfred thank you so much." she said happily as small tears poured from her eyes as she looked at her shoes and took them out of the box as she admired them before she put them down on the ground before she removed her own shoes before putting the new ones on.

They were white with crystals on the heel and just around the base of the ball of the foot.

Lily smiled brightly as she comfortably tried out her shoes that felt very soft and comfortable.

"How do you feel Miss Lily?" Alfred asked. "I feel incredible. I feel like I used to, finally. This is all I wanted was to feel like I used to." she said with tears rolling down her cheeks happily. Alfred hugged her. "Well now you are home." He sighed. "Alright, we must do something with your hair and makeup." He dragged her along still in her dress and shoes.

"Um, Alfred? I'm still in my dress and shoes." Lily said with a small laugh. "I know. That's the point. The party's tonight." Alfred said.

_**That Night...**_

Bruce Wayne was at his birthday party as he spent most of the beginning of his party drinking the champagne and wine, not able to help himself.

He didn't want to celebrate his birthday, he just couldn't bring himself to do it this year.

The other years before he could distract himself, just barely, with friends, but in the back of his mind, Lily would still be there and every night he would go to bed dreaming what it would've been like had she been there. But now this year his friends were all out of town on business and it was just him and his full circle thoughts of Lily that were driving him insane that all he could think to do was drink until he fell down.

"Master Bruce." Alfred said as he snatched Bruce's fifth glass of wine out of his hand. "Try and keep yourself distracted. Go and Mingle. And if you must go and get some air on the balcony."

"Alright, I'll be on the balcony." he said moodily as he walked outside. Once he was out there he held onto the railing and sighed heavily. Meanwhile inside, Lily was standing in the back. She had seen how much Bruce had drank before Alfred had snatched it away.

She sighed and wondered if this had been a habit of his and if so for how long as she walked up to Alfred. "Has he been doing that often, Alfred?" she asked, concerned. "Every year since he has turned 21. Important events...your birthday. The anniversary of...well you know." he said.

She sighed. "I didn't think my... you know, would hurt him so badly. I thought I was hurting the most, mainly because in the back of my mind I thought that Bruce had probably forgotten about me and just got married and had some children, honestly." she said softly.

"He's never forgotten. The photo you both took a week before you were taken...is the only photo on his desk at the office." he said.

She sighed as she looked down. "I think I should go out there and talk to him." she said as she watched Bruce hanging his head as he looked down at the city from the balcony. "Then go to him, but be warned he may not recognize you." Alfred said. "Thank you, Alfred." she said as she walked out to the balcony.

She took a deep breath before she looked over at Bruce. "Happy Birthday, Bruce." she said. "Thank you, but can you please just...at this moment, leave me be." He said softly, not looking at her. He didn't know it was her at all. She looked at him. "Sure." she said softly before she walked back in before taking one last look at him.

No, she couldn't walk away. She had to think, what would get his attention. She then smiled. "You asked me once...if we would always be friends." she said softly, hoping he would hear it. She saw his head snap up quicker than she'd ever seen as she smiled at him. "You're my best friend, Brucey." she said.

He turned around as he looked at her and she couldn't help as she smiled bigger at him. "L-lily?" he stuttered and she smiled as tears poured from her eyes. "Brucey." she said. She saw his own tears falling from his eyes. Bruce felt a huge knot in his throat. "Geney?" he asked. "That'd be me." she said happily.

He walked up to her, hesitating as he reached out and touched her face. "You're real...you're real!" He pulled her into his arms and held her as tight as he could. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, Brucey, I'm real. I'm alive and I've gotten well." she said as she hugged him tightly. "And I've missed you so much, you have no idea."

He broke down into heart-wrenching sobs as he held her.

Lily smiled as she finally let her own tears out as she dug her head into his shoulder. "Bruce, I can't tell you how much I thought of you and wished that everything I went through was all a terrible nightmare and that I was twelve years old and back with you in your garden." she cried. "I've missed you so much." He sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

"Bruce, nothing is your fault-" she started. "It was. I couldn't find you. I couldn't fix it." His hold on her became tighter than before. "Um, Brucey, I can't breathe." she rasped. "I'm sorry!" He said as he pulled back, finally taking in what she looked like.

"It's alright, I'm fine." she said as she took in a breath and smiled at him as she studied his features that were new to her. "You know, you still look the same to me." she said as she held his face with one of her hands as she stroked his face softly. "You're beautiful." he said. She smiled as she looked down. "Thanks." she said softly before she looked up at him. "I wasn't always. I'm glad you didn't see me when Lucius' friends found me." she said, looking down once again.

Bruce cupped her face before resting his forehead to hers. "Bruce, I'm so happy to be home. You have no idea." Lily whispered as she held on to him and rested her forehead against his as her eyes closed contently. Bruce ignored the rest of the party. After a short time, his guests began to leave. Bruce and Lily were alone together.

The two were slow dancing on the balcony together, no music was playing, but the two friends were too wrapped up in catching up with each other.

Alfred had taken the rest of the night off. Just so they would be together.

"Brucey, I've missed you so much. I can't say that enough." she said as she ran her hand through his hair softly. "I know the feeling." he said. "Do you want to go sit down somewhere or something? I'm feeling a little tired." she said softly. "Ok." He led her back inside. She smiled as the two of them sat down at a side table.

Once inside they sat down on the couch. Bruce sighed. "What happened?" he asked. Lily sighed as she held his hand. "I was raped. Repeatedly. Beaten, and battered." she said quietly. "For 18 years..." He said as tears threatened to reappear. "Yes. I was moved from state to state and then country to country. When someone finally found me I was chained up in some dark shack in Canada." she said as she sniffled and her tears fell out of her eyes uncontrollably.

_My God..., _He thought as he clenched his hand against his knee. _They did that to her..., _He could feel himself becoming angry.

"You know, the doctors I saw. They were surprised I wasn't dead. I was so young when all of that happened to me and I could've easily been beaten to death and I was very close to it, from what the doctors told me." she said softly before she broke down in tears.

She saw the color draining from Bruce's face, and his hand was turning white. "Bruce." she said, concerned, as she scooted closer to him. "If I ever get my hands on them..." he said as his anger started making him more into Batman.

"Bruce, honey, calm down." she said as she held his clenched hand. He took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. "I'm sorry." he said. "It's alright. If I had any idea what their names were or what they looked like, I would've told someone by now, but everything is really fuzzy, the only thing I can remember is what happened to me, not much else." she said.

"Geney, stay with me." He asked softly. "What, Brucey?" she asked just as softly as she looked in his eyes when he looked over at her. "Please stay with me. I don't want you alone. Stay with me." Bruce said. "Ok, Brucey, ok, I will." she said to calm him down as she held his hands. "Calm down a little, sweetie."

"I'm sorry, I just...I'm a little overprotective now." Bruce said. "It's ok, Brucey, I can understand why you would be overprotective." Lily said as she kissed his cheek and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're here for me, Brucey."

He smiled softly at her before pulling her into a hug. She smiled as she held on to him, hugging him tightly.

_**Later That Night...**_

"Bruce, I don't want to take your bed from you. Come on, you go sleep in your bed and I'll take the couch, it's really no problem." Lily said to Bruce for a third time. "No. Lady takes the bed." He said smartly as he tossed her one of his shirts and sweats. She smiled as she caught his clothes before she walked over and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Brucey. Good night." she said softly. "Good night, Lily." He said as he walked out of the bedroom.

She shook her head as she changed into his clothes before she let out a sigh before she crawled into his bed and gasped at the comfort under her instead of the discomfort that she'd been sleeping on for such a long time, even in the hospital the bed wasn't easy to sleep on, but in Bruce's bed she felt so comfortable and as if she needed to be in this bed and before she could think anymore about it, she drifted off to sleep.

_**1:43 AM**_

During her comfortable night of rest, Lily started to toss and turn. Images swirled in her mind, sounds of her torture rang out in her ears and she clearly saw herself being raped and beaten viciously as she didn't realize she had screamed in torturous pain as she slept. She could feel each one of her sufferings she had gone through during the 18 years she was in literal hell on earth. "GOD, STOP! STOP! STOP! PLEASE STOP!" she screamed in her sleep as she violently tossed and turned.

Bruce jerked awake at the sound of her screams. He went into action and ran into the bedroom.

He saw the worst scene imaginable as Lily thrashed around screaming in her sleep as her eyes were tightly shut. He rushed over and jumped into the bed. He held her down while trying to wake her up. "Geney! Wake up!" he yelled. "NO! NO! PLEASE STOP, DON'T DO THIS PLEASE!" she screamed as she was much too deep in her nightmare.

Bruce then thought of one of the only things that might just wake her up. He put all his weight on her, holding her down. And then, he kissed her.

Her thrashing immediately stopped as he put himself on top of her as her nightmare faded away before she saw herself with Bruce when they were children again, going through his garden and going through her garden. She smiled as she watched the scene before she realized there were lips on her, and she knew those lips because she had accidentally kissed them once when she was 10 when she was going for his cheek but he turned his head at the last second.

She smiled as she kissed him back, slowly trusting herself to wrap her arms around his neck. Bruce felt her arms around him as she slowly started waking up. He then felt her lips press against his as she started to kiss him back. He leaned into the kiss, this might be the only time he'd ever be able to kiss her. So, he kissed her back. He heard a very small, barely audible, moan come from Lily as they kissed.

Slowly, he pulled back from her and waited for her to open her eyes. Her eyes slowly opened as she smiled up at him. "Bruce, thank you." she said as she sat up and hugged him. He held her close as he rolled off of her. Laying there in his arms made Lily feel safe. She wrapped her arms around him as she rested her head on his chest. "Brucey?" she asked softly. "Hmmm?" he hummed. "Will you hold me for the rest of the night?" she asked softly. "Yes." He said softly before pulling her closer. She smiled as she held him closer and tighter before the two both drifted off to sleep for the rest of the night.


	2. While You Were Gone

The Bloom of the Bat

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Genevieve "Lily" Westenra.

Thanks to my awesome PT and co-writer, kurounue13!

Morning came and Lily's eyes opened, the first thing she saw was Bruce. He was lying on his stomach with his arm still around her. And, he was shirtless.

_Oh...wow., _she thought as she looked at his shirtless form before she noticed that he had a few bruises on his back. She sat up as much as she could without waking him as she looked at his back. She saw a few bruises on the top of his back and in the middle, nothing too bad, but still enough to worry her.

Her breathing started becoming rapid as she thought that she had done that to him at night, she didn't remember hitting anyone in her nightmare, she only remembered the late night kiss she shared with Bruce, and she was scared that she had accidentally hit him when she was deep in her nightmare as she kissed his arm. "Bruce, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." she whispered to him.

"They aren't from you." He mumbled sleepily. She looked over at him. "Who did that to you then?" she asked. "Who hurt you, Bruce?" she asked as she could feel her blood starting to boil over anyone hurting Bruce.

"No one, it was from sparring with a buddy at the gym. I bruise easily, remember?" he said. She smiled as she laughed. "I thought you would've grown out of that." she said as she kissed his shoulder. "Bruce, when did you get into sparring?" she asked, her tone as she asked the question reminded him of his mother when he would say something out of the ordinary when he was younger.

"I got into martial arts several years ago when I was traveling." he said. "You traveled?" she asked, smiling. "Where did you travel?" she asked as she kissed his shoulder and lounged next to him, getting a little closer. "Mongolia, China...all over the world." he said. "Wow, that sounds great to travel the entire world." she said with a smile.

"It was." he said. She smiled as she ran her hand through his hair that was getting longer than she was used to, but she liked it better this way.

"I was also looking for you." He mumbled. She looked down at him, barely hearing him, but hearing enough to comprehend what he had said. "Oh, Bruce." she said softly as she put her arm around him to hug him as best as she could while he was on his stomach and trying not to touch his bruises. "I looked everywhere for you." he said. "Bruce, I know you hate this song, but I have to quote it...Have I ever told you you're my hero?" she asked as she smiled softly at him, trying not to laugh inside. "How am I your hero?" He whispered back to her. "You protect me and you're always there for me when I need you the most, or when I need you at all." she said as she kissed his cheek.

"Then I haven't been much of a hero lately." He sighed and buried his face into the pillow. "I haven't been a hero for 12 years."

"Oh Bruce, you were. You were always my hero. Would you like to know how?" she asked sternly as she raised her voice just a little. Bruce knew she always hated it when he would doubt himself, and she would make sure to let him know. "Enlighten me." He said softly. "Because you were always in my thoughts, Bruce. Every night I would dream about you to drown out the screams of the others around me. You would always make me feel better and I always had hope of you coming to rescue me, and even though you weren't the one to come find me, you did look for me and that was good enough for me, Bruce Wayne." she said as she sat up and looked at him as she held his hand in hers.

She heard him sniffle into the pillow. "Oh, Bruce, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I just-" she started. "It's not that." he said. "Well, what is it?" she asked as she rubbed his back where he didn't have any bruises. "I couldn't find you for 12 years, and here you are calling me a hero." he said.

"Bruce, look at me, please." she begged as she kissed his shoulder. Slowly, he turned his head and looked at her.

"Bruce, honey, I'm here because of you. I'm here because you have cared so much to find me. You've put word out to your friends and everyone else and it was because of you that Lucius had friends in Canada and other places to put out searches for me to where I finally was found and brought to a hospital to get well again. Do you have any idea that you saved my life? I was close to dead. I had a 5% chance of living, I heard the doctor talking to Lucius' friends when they found me, Bruce. 5 percent. I also heard that if they would've gotten to me any later I wouldn't have even survived the trip to the hospital." she said seriously as she looked in his eyes.

Bruce sighed heavily. _I can't keep this secret from her., _he thought.

"Bruce, you saved me, and that's how you're my hero." she said as she kissed his cheek. "I need to show you something, Geney. I just...I hope you don't think different of me because of this. I just can't keep this from you." He said softly as he looked into her eyes. "Of course, Bruce, you can tell me or show me anything. You know I would never judge you." she said as she held his face in her hands.

He smiled. "Get dressed. Alfred brought you some clothes. Fresh new ones." He said as he walked over to his closet. She smiled as she watched him get out of the bed. "Where are they?" she asked as she got out of the bed, still in Bruce's shirt that covered most of her and his boxers that she still had to pull up to keep her covered. "Oh, the dresser." he called out from inside the closet.

"Thanks." she said as she walked over to the dresser and Bruce heard her gasp as she saw the new clothes. She loved the feeling of the familiar material of denim jeans. She then pulled on the cashmere shirt and she sighed in content as she felt the fabric on her skin once again.

"Feeling better?" She turned around and saw him in jeans a white shirt and a leather jacket. "Much." she said as she smiled at Bruce. "Nice jacket, sweetie." she said with a laugh. "Thanks." He said, adjusting the sleeves.

She smiled as she walked out of his room and she spotted Alfred in the living room, picking up Bruce's pillows and blankets he had when he was sleeping on the couch last night as she ran to him and hugged him. "Alfred, thank you so much for the clothes. You have no idea how much I appreciate it." she said happily. "It was my pleasure." He said as Bruce pulled her out of the door. Bruce then lead her to the parking garage where the cars were kept.

"Bruce, I can't tell you enough thank you." she said with a smile. They arrived at Bruce's Lamborghini. "Oh. Very nice." she said, impressed, as she smiled. He opened the passenger door for her with a smile. She kissed his cheek before she got into the luxury car.

He got into the car after she closed the door. In a few seconds, they were off down the streets of Gotham. "Where are we going, Bruce?" she asked as she looked around at the city that was entirely new to her. "You'll see." He said as they drove along before finally reaching an old shipping yard. Bruce got out and opened the doors of a shipping container before he got back into the car and drove them inside. The doors shut on their own as they started going down in an elevator type thing.

"Bruce..." Lily said softly as she looked around where Bruce was driving. As they went down, lights turned on. Lily saw an underground...hideout of sorts. She looked around, trying to get an idea of where they were, but she couldn't help but be impressed and intrigued.

Once the elevator stopped, Bruce got out of the car and Lily soon followed.

"Bruce, what are we doing? Where are we?" she asked again. "We are in the lair...of Batman." he said. "Batman?" she asked, clearly confused. Bruce had forgotten that she was gone for so long, long before Batman even existed.

"Batman is the masked vigilante of Gotham. He fights villains. Turn on the news, he's all over the place." Bruce said. "Oh... well what are we doing in his lair, Bruce?" she asked as she looked over at him.

"Lily...I am...Batman." he said, looking straight at her.

She looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she tried to piece together his confession. She didn't have any words for the moment as she looked at him, trying to think of something, anything to say.

"I couldn't keep this from you, Geney. You needed to know." he said. "Bruce..." she said softly. "I'm not sure who Batman is just yet, but to trust me with this...I'm going to assume it's a secret..." she trailed off before she sighed and pulled him to her as she kissed him.

Bruce jumped slightly at the feel of her lips against his once again. His arms were instantly around her. She pulled away from him slightly, only enough to where she was still in his arms as she looked him in the eyes. "I can't tell you how much it means to me that you're going to trust me with this secret. Trust me, Bruce, I won't tell a soul about this." she said with a smile. He hugged her close to him. "I'd trust you always." he whispered to her. She hugged him as she kissed his shoulder. "So would I. No matter what." she whispered.

Bruce smiled at her. "Thank you." he said. "For what?" she asked with a smile. "Just...everything." he said. She smiled. "What did I possibly do?" she asked. That was the one flaw in Lily. She never knew how much of an impact or how much she could mean to someone. Especially Bruce.

"Always accepting me." he said and Lily couldn't help but smile bigger as she ran her fingers through his hair as she looked into his eyes. His eyes had haunted her for the twelve years she couldn't be near him, that she had tried so hard to escape from her hell to get back to him because she knew he was looking for her. Now they brought her more peace than ever before.

"Bruce..." she trailed off, not sure how to ask him this question. Not sure if she wanted to hear his answer.

"What Geney?" He looked into her eyes. She bit the inside of her cheek as she looked at him. "How do you feel about me? How do you honestly feel about me? And keep in mind that I haven't been around for twelve years, and I feel as if I've completely failed you as a friend...and anything else we could have been by now if I hadn't left." she said honestly as she looked directly into his eyes.

He smiled. "The day after we took our last picture, I was going to ask you out."

She looked at him as she felt herself wanting to collapse right then and there out of shock, but she kept her balance as she looked at him. "You were? Why didn't you ask after we took the picture?" she asked. "I would've said yes a lot faster." she said with a laugh.

_And we would probably have at least one child running around right now if he had., _she couldn't help but think.

"I got scared." he said. "My Brucey, scared?... Batman scared?" she asked with a hint of that giggle he hadn't heard from her in so long. "I was still a kid then. I was afraid that had I said something, you'd reject me and I'd lose you." he said.

"Excuse me, but you were the one that when we were 10 you practically forced me swim all the way out into the middle of the ocean on that beach we used to hang out at all the time, just to see if there were sharks or not." she said, remembering that day clearly as she smiled at him. He smiled. "Yeah."

"Exactly." she said with a smile before she rested her head on his chest as her eyes roamed around the Batcave. "So...Will you?" he asked after a small ounce of nerves made him hesitate. She looked up at him. "Ask me again." she said with a small smile that was begging to become a much bigger one.

"Geney, will you go out with me?" He asked with a smile. She smiled at him, letting her big and bright smile come out. "Yes, of course I will, Brucey." she said happily and Bruce saw the small tears of happiness in her eyes.

"YES!" He picked her up and spun her around. She smiled as she laughed and for the first time in twelve years, Bruce finally heard her giggle once again as she held on to him and kissed the top of his head.

_**That Night...**_

Lily sat in the living room of the penthouse, it was dark and she just sat there staring out at the lights of the city.

Bruce was out on "business" and it was just her and Alfred in the penthouse tonight as she took a deep breath in and out as she watched the night life go on through the city.

After some time had passed, Alfred came into view. "Miss Lily, I'll be heading to my own apartment now." Alfred had been given his own apartment on the floor below the penthouse. It had been designed to his own specifications and he was very happy with it.

Lily smiled at Alfred. "Alright, Alfred. Have a nice night." she said as she stood up to hug her old friend. "You too, Miss." He closed the door, making sure it was locked behind him.

Lily sat back down in her seat by the window as she looked out on the city, hoping that Bruce's "business" was going well, without any problems. The hours passed and Lily just couldn't sleep. She was anxious for Bruce to come home. As she settled back into the couch, she heard a knock coming from the balcony door.

Fear overwhelmed her as she slowly stood up from the couch as she walked slowly over to the balcony, but then thought hit her. _Who would be knocking on Bruce's penthouse balcony door?, _As she neared the sliding glass door, she saw a shadowy outline of a dark figure.

Fear hit her even harder as she tried to stop, but her feet wouldn't let her as she kept walking slowly over to the door, as she looked around for a weapon.

_Damnit, Bruce, why don't you have any weapons in here? You have plenty more in different places., _she thought.

"Geney," She heard a deep gravely voice say. Only one person called her Geney. "Damnit, Bruce." she cursed, before she noticed the difference in his voice as she furrowed her brow as she opened the door.

"Who else would be knocking on a 32 story balcony door?" He said again as she got a good look at _him_. The Batman. "Wow." she breathed out as she stepped out of the way of the open door. "Intimidating." she said softly, still shocked to see her Brucey so transformed in his gear.

"Thanks." He said, his voice still gruff and gravely. "Brucey, why do you sound like that?" she asked curiously as she let him in. "Disguises my voice. So people don't recognize me...you don't like it?" he asked. "Honey, honestly...it turns me on." she said truthfully as she looked at him.

"Good to know." He said with a devilish smirk. She smiled as she looked at him. "You're impossible...you don't have to go back out, do you?" she asked. "I promise." He kissed her one last time before running and jumping off the balcony. She almost ran after him till she saw him flying off into the night.

"Geeze, Bruce. Still scares me after all this time." she said with a sigh as she held her heart before she let out another heavy sigh before she smirked as she got ready for bed... and for Bruce.

She laid in bed and stayed awake as long as possible. But after some several hours had passed she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

She finally, with much hesitation, let her eyes close as she fell asleep in Bruce's bed, in nothing but one of his t-shirts as she fell right into a deep sleep.

One hour after she fell asleep Bruce returned home. Once again sore and aching.

As soon as he entered his bedroom, Lily was turning over in her sleep. She let out a deep calm breath and the light of the moonlight shined softly on her face while she slept peacefully.

He smiled at her as he started taking off his clothes. _Thank God she's sleeping., _he thought.

Whenever he got into bed, her eyes sleepily opened. "Brucey?" she asked sleepily. "Yeah, it's me." He got into bed, softly pulling the blankets over him. "How did everything go tonight?" she asked as she crawled over to him a little. "Good, it went good." he said. "That's good, sweetie." she said softly as she rested her head on his shoulder as her eyes closed once again. Bruce sighed and smiled as he slowly slipped off into a deep sleep.

_**Next Morning...**_

Lily's eyes opened as she blinked the blurriness out of her eyes before she saw her head wasn't on Bruce's shoulder anymore, but on his pillow. She sat up as she looked around the room, but she didn't see Bruce anywhere at all.

"Brucey?" she called out. The door opened and Alfred walked in carrying a breakfast tray. When he saw Bruce wasn't there he sighed. "Get dressed, Miss Lily." he said. "Where are we going?" she asked. "We are going to make sure Master Bruce is alright." he said. She nodded. "Alright, I'll be out in just a minute." she said before Alfred left the room and she stripped out of Bruce's t-shirt before she dressed in one of her other new outfits that were in the dresser before she pulled on her shoes and joined Alfred in the living room.

Alfred had Bruce's breakfast in Tupperware ready to go. Lily came out dressed and was given her coat, due to how cold it was that morning. The two had gone down to the parking lot as Alfred helped Lily in before he got in on the driver's side and drove off, and once he took a specific turn, Lily knew exactly where Bruce was.

The two arrived at the shipping yard. They got out of the car and Alfred walked up and opened it. After ushering Lily inside, he closed the door and the elevator started down.

"Does he do things like this a lot, Alfred?" she asked as they were in the elevator. "Oh yes, quite frequently." he said. The elevator platform came down and locked into place.

_I think I may have to talk to him. He's probably been keeping to himself like this since..., _her thoughts trailed off whenever the elevator doors opened and both Lily and Alfred saw Bruce trying to tend to his own wounds again as they walked out of the elevator.

"Bruce Thomas Wayne, what are you doing?" Lily asked. He turned around and saw Lily and Alfred standing there. "Ah, Hi." He said quickly before wrapping his arm.

"Sweetheart, why don't you let Alfred take care of that? You know you were never good at tending to any injuries. Not even when I cut my knee open when I had that bad bike accident when we were 8, remember?" she asked as she sat on one side of him, while Alfred took his arm and began to take care of it. Bruce sighed. "Yeah, you're right." he said.

She smiled softly as she kissed his cheek. "Are you hungry? Alfred brought your breakfast." she said as she put down the tupperware with his breakfast sitting inside in front of him. As Alfred fixed his arm, Bruce ate the food with one hand.

Soon, he was spilling half of the food in his lap as Lily took the fork from Bruce's hand. "Let me do it, Bruce." she said. "No, Geney, it's fine, I can-" he started. "Bruce." she said, looking at him sternly while her eyes also still held their innocence, which was a look Bruce could never argue with. "Let. me. do. it, Bruce." she said, word for word.

He sighed and gave in, letting Lily feed him. She smiled as she tried not to laugh as she fed him.

_Laugh it up, Lily., _he thought as he chewed on his food. _Laugh it up._

Once she was finished feeding Bruce his breakfast she smiled as she kissed his cheek as she put the fork back into the tupperware bowl before she shut it.

"I suggest you take better care, Master Bruce." Alfred said. "As usual, I can't guarantee anything, Alfred." Bruce said. "Well the least you can do is try." she whispered to him as she kissed Bruce's temple before she stood up.

"Pie crust promise, but I will try." he said. Lily looked at him as she couldn't help but smile at him. "I haven't heard you say that in such a long time." she said. "Which is why I said it." he smirked at her. She smirked as she looked at him. "Bruce Wayne." she said as she ran her hand softly against his cheek before she looked around his alter ego's territory.

She then found herself staring at the intimidating suit. The faceless Batman stared back at her, she then remembered how Bruce acted as Batman, and she also clearly remembered his voice last night as she felt a small burn go through her before she turned from the suit as she looked around at the other gadgets that were around.

"How do you like it?" She heard him ask. "It's amazing." she said. "Good." He smiled at her as she continued to look around.

She smiled over at him when she had seen almost every gadget before she walked over to him, and noticed that Alfred wasn't in the large room anymore.

"Where did Alfred go?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh he had some errands to run." he said. "Oh ok. Brucey, Alfred says you do this frequently. Are you still keeping to yourself?" she asked. He sighed. "Force of habit, Geney."

She looked at him as she ran her fingers gently through his hair. "I know it is, but I hope it's a habit you'll be breaking soon, because I really would love to wake up with you one of these days. Oh speaking of, I do want to talk to you about what my parents left me... and what to do with it all." she said. "Alright, we'd have to go to Wayne Enterprises as well as the Bank." Bruce stood and put his shirt on. "Oh and we need to fully state to Gotham that you are alive." He said with a smile. She smiled. "That should be fun." she said sarcastically as she smirked at him.

"Oh, isn't it always." He said as he pulled her along to the elevator platform. She smiled as she playfully reached over as she held his hand.

Some hours later, Bruce was back in a suit and Lily was dressed up nice as they arrived at Wayne Enterprises. "What are we doing here exactly, Brucey? I don't really know how to run my family's corporation. I think I'd feel safer letting you handle it." she said and Bruce could hear her nerves clearly. "Oh, I figured that much. We're just here to get the paperwork and the will for you to take to a notary and to a judge so we can unlock your inheritance." He said. "So to speak."

"Oh ok, good." she said with a nod.

Suddenly she saw a familiar face, Lucius Fox walked towards Bruce and the two happily shook hands. She smiled as she watched Bruce and Lucius exchange hellos. "Lucius, you remember Lily?" Bruce said. "Of course I do, Miss Westenra it's nice to see you once again." Lucius said with a smile and Lily returned his smile. "It's nice to see you again as well, Mr. Fox." she said kindly.

The three headed to the vaults of Wayne Enterprises.

Lily couldn't help but feel a wave of emotion overcome her as she thought about her parents. "Bruce, were my parents buried?" she asked softly. "Gotham Memorial Cemetery. I'll take you there soon." He said softly to her. "Thank you." she said quietly as she breathed out softly.

When they reached the Vault room, they walked down a long hall until they reached one in particular. Lucius punched in a few passcodes. Bruce then placed his hand on the scanner. "Lily. Your turn."

She nodded as she placed her hand on the scanner like Bruce did. Their hands were scanned together. "Welcome Bruce Wayne and Genevieve Westenra." Said an robotic voice just before the vault opened. Behind the door was a file cabinet embedded into the concrete wall.

"Brucey..." she said softly as she looked over at him. He punched in a passcode on the file cabinet before his fingerprints were scanned, allowing him to open the drawer.

Lily hesitantly walked over to the drawer as she looked inside. Bruce pulled out a few files before he closed it, soon followed by the vault door.

Lily and Bruce both walked out of the Vault room, along with Lucius.

On their way, Bruce called a notary and a judge and her parents' attorney so they could all go through the Will and the assets and everything tied up with the Westenra fortune.

"Brucey, I really appreciate everything you're doing for me." she said softly when he was finished with all of his calls when the two were back in his office. "You're my Geney, why wouldn't I?" he said. She smiled as she looked at him. "Ba-um, Brucey I haven't heard you call me that in such a long time. It feels so good to hear again." she said as she looked at him with tears of joy in her eyes.

Bruce pulled her close to him and kissed her head. "I understand."

"Sweetheart, I don't know if I can do all of this today." she said softly as she took a deep breath. "Oh I have no intention of doing that either." he said. She smiled softly as she looked at Bruce. "Good. So, what else are we going to do? Or is this it?" she asked as she rested her head against Bruce's shoulder. "I don't know yet." he said.

Lily looked at Bruce as she gently ran her hands through his hair, getting a few strands out of his face. "Brucey? Are you feeling alright?" she asked softly. "Yeah. I'm fine." he said.

Lily nodded as she sat beside him and closed her eyes as she breathed out. "I miss them." she said in a whisper. "We'll visit them later." He said as he kissed her cheek. She opened her eyes as tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. "Hey, hey, don't cry." Bruce pulled out a hankey. "Don't cry, Geney." he said.

"Brucey, I can't help it. I was literally taken from the world, not knowing where I was, for twelve years and whenever I get back to where I started I find out my entire life is gone. My parents, the entire portion of my life since I was taken. The only thing I have left to hold on to is you, Brucey. I can't lose you." she said through her tears as she held on to him.

"Okay, you will never lose me. That's a promise." Bruce hugged her. "I love you."

She looked up at him with a smile. "Bruce, do you realize what you just told me?" she asked as she looked into his eyes. "What?" he asked quickly. "What did I say?"

She smiled brighter. "You said 'I love you' to me." she said. "Well Yeah. You're my best friend, my family...and my girl." He said the last part softly.

"You're my family too, Bruce, and my man." she said as she sat on his lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. "And you're probably the best friend I've ever had. No one could ask for a better best friend." she said as she kissed his lips softly. "I love you, Bruce Wayne." she said as she looked directly into his eyes, letting him know that she was completely serious.

Bruce gave her a quick kiss before they walked out of Bruce's office before he drove them towards the court house before the two walked inside.

"I'm glad I have you here with me, Brucey, I don't think I could do this all by myself." she said softly as they walked together. "You'll always have me to help you." he said. She smiled as they went in to settle Lily's business.

_I'll always be here for you., _He thought as they walked into the judge's office.

"Bruce Wayne, how can I help you today?" the judge said as he and Lily walked in. "I brought the papers we discussed. As well as Miss Westenra herself." He said as he took his seat. Lily looked up at the judge with a small smile as she and Bruce sat down.

"It's good to see you alive and well." the Judge said to her. "Thank you. It's good to be alive and well." she said. Bruce held her hand as he opened up the files. Lily smiled as she held Bruce's hand, lacing their fingers together as she smiled softly.

_I hope this all goes well._, Bruce thought as he held on to Lily's hand.

Lily was awestruck as she and Bruce left the courthouse. "Everything. They left absolutely everything to me. They didn't give anything to anyone else, not even my aunt and uncle. They left every single thing to me." she said, not hiding the shock in her voice. "You were their pride and joy. Your aunt and uncle were greedy." he said. "I can't even remember them to be honest." Lily said softly.

"Be thankful. They tried several times to get at your inheritance." Bruce grew angry at the thought. Lily looked over at him. "They did?" she asked. "Yes. They are now in prison." he said. Lily's eyes slightly widened. "Oh..." she said before she and Bruce got back into his car. She smiled softly at him. "Did you have anything to do with them getting in prison, Bruce?" she asked quietly.

"Perhaps I did, perhaps I didn't." He sighed. "All the same, had they still been here they would have badgered you and threatened you for that money and you don't need that." he said. "That's very true." she said as she sighed as well. "Oh Damn." Bruce said as the two got out of the car and came to the doors and saw the reporters. "How did they find out?"

"Oh no." Lily said softly. "I'm just guessing here, but this has become a part of your life while I've been gone, hasn't it?" she asked as she looked over at Bruce. "Yes. Come, Lucius, take Lily out the back and take her home. Alfred, you stay with her. I will handle this." Bruce said before walking toward the reporters who were instantly on him like flies to dead meat.

Alfred and Lucius helped Lily out of the back, safely hidden from the reporters. The whole time, Lily looked over her shoulder at him. She wanted so badly to call out to Bruce and have him come with her as she looked back at him practically battling with the reporters.

"Come, Miss Lily." Alfred said. "But Bruce-" she started as she kept looking over at him. "He will be fine." Lucius said.

She didn't want to leave without Bruce, but she had no choice as she reluctantly turned around. She watched as Bruce faded away as he escaped from the press.

"Where are we going, Alfred?" she asked. "We are going back home." Alfred said. She nodded at Alfred before she looked once more to try and see Bruce, but he was nowhere to be seen anymore as Lily turned back around and got in the car.

The car did a quick turn around and picked up Bruce.

"Bruce." Lily said, relieved, as he got in and sat next to her. She hugged him as the car sped off towards the cemetery. "Are you alright?" he asked and she nodded. "Much better now." she said. "Good." He smiled and hugged her.

Lily smiled as she hugged Bruce as she kissed his cheek. "What did they say to you?" she asked softly. "They heard that someone mentioned you being alive." he said. "Who?" she asked. "That's the big mystery." Bruce said. "Oh." Lily said softly as she rested her head against Bruce's arm. "What if they follow us to the cemetery?" she asked. "I hope they don't." Bruce growled slightly. Lily looked up at his slight growl as she smiled. "I'll be fine as long as you're with me, Brucey." she said to him comfortingly.

The car drove through the city till they reached the cemetery.

Once Lily saw the cemetery when the car had stopped, she instantly took Bruce's hand in hers as she felt a sad and uneasy feeling. "It's okay." He said as he helped her out of the car. Lily took a slow deep breath as she stepped out of the car before she turned back to Bruce. "Brucey, I don't think I can." she whispered to him as she held on to both of his hands. "Yes you can." He said softly. "You can do this."

"But Brucey-" she started as a few tears fell from her eyes. "You need to see them, to officially say goodbye." She knew he was right. But she didn't want him to be right.

She knew as soon as she looked over at their tombstones that she wouldn't be anyone's little girl anymore. That she wouldn't be able to run to her parents for help...then a thought came to her. Bruce. He was always there for her, even if her parents were out on business trips when she was younger. It was always Bruce that invited her to stay with him until they came back. She always felt safe when she was with Bruce.

Lily took a deep breath as she kept a tight grip on Bruce's hands when she turned around as she slowly started walking towards her parents' final resting places.

Her chest was tight and tears were welling up in her eyes. She finally was right in front of her parents graves and immediately she broke down worse than Bruce had ever seen her as she instantly let go of his hands as she sank to her knees in front of the two tombstones. She felt like screaming, but she couldn't. She could only cry, more violently than she ever had before.

Bruce held her as they sat there on the ground. Her body shaking in his arms as she cried. She turned away from the graves as she sat there and hooked her arms around Bruce's neck as she cried into his shoulder.

_I don't know how to help her..., _He thought as he held her closer.

"Bruce, thank you for being with me." she whispered to him. "Only you would know what this feels like." she whispered through her tears.

_God, why..., _He asked in his head as he rubbed her back.

After thirty more minutes she couldn't cry anymore as she rested her head on Bruce's chest as she sat there. She scooted closer to where she was almost sitting in his lap.

"It's all going to be okay." he said softly. "Can we go, Brucey?" she whispered to him as she held on to him, not able to let go of him. "Yes." He helped her stand up and the two walked to the car.

The entire way back to the car, Lily kept her arms around Bruce's chest as she walked with him. Once in the car they immediately went back to the penthouse. Lily was silent the entire way. She couldn't speak. She was totally silent and she couldn't tell what was going on.

Bruce rubbed his hands down her arm and back trying to comfort her. Lily sighed as she was slowly calming down as she relaxed in his arms. Whenever they arrived back to the Wayne Foundation building where the penthouse was, she was somewhat calmer.

Upstairs in the penthouse, Lily was quiet. She sat down in the chair by the window as she looked out the window. "Brucey..." she said softly. "Yes, Lily?" he asked as he sat with her. "Are you going out tonight?" she asked. "Not unless I have to." he said. She looked over at him and nodded as she kissed his cheek. "I'm going to take a shower." she said softly as she got up from the chair and kissed Bruce's cheek before she slowly started walking towards his room, her legs feeling heavy.

When she got into the shower she just stood there. She couldn't think as she leaned against the wall of the shower before she took a heavy sigh and let out a few more tears before she started to shower. She then finished and dressed and blow-dryed and brushed her hair before she gathered her other clothes as she walked into Bruce's room as she put her clothes in the laundry basket before she walked back out into the living room in her night clothes.

Bruce was unconscious on the bed, lying there in only his sweat pants. Lily looked over at him as she couldn't help but admire his bare chest, actually really seeing it for the first time, before she joined him in bed.

He grunted softly as he felt the weight change. She smiled as she kissed his cheek. "It's just me, Brucey." she whispered softly in his ear. He sighed and settled again before slipping back into sleep. She kissed his lips softly. "I love you, Bruce. So much." she whispered before she settled into bed with him and closed her eyes.

"Love you..." he mumbled. She couldn't help but smile before she snuggled up to him as the two drifted off to sleep.


	3. Electricity

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Lily Westenra.

Thanks to my awesome PT and co-writer, kurounue13!

_**Early the Next Morning...**_

At around five in the morning, Lily felt the weight of the bed starting to lighten before she reached out and grabbed Bruce's hand when she turned over. "Don't you leave this bed, Bruce Wayne." she said softly but sternly all at once.

"And what will you do if I don't comply?" he asked. "Bruce Wayne, it is five 'o clock in the morning, you are not going to the Batcave. But if you honestly want my answer, I will get out of this bed and push you back into it if I have to." she said as she looked at him.

Bruce smiled and climbed back in, his arms wrapped around her. Lily smiled as she kissed his cheek. "Thank you. I swear one of these days I will get you to sleep a full night in this bed with me if it's the last thing I do." she said softly with a giggle. "I know you will." He said before kissing her shoulder. She smiled as she felt a good shiver go through her.

Bruce felt her shiver and figured it was because he was doing good. While Lily felt very good feeling Bruce touch her that way, she wasn't sure if she was ready for him or not yet. His hand trailed down to rest on her hip. "Bruce..." she said softly as she put her hand on his. "Bruce, baby, I love you so much...but I'm not sure I'm ready just yet." she said as she looked at him.

He looked into her eyes. "It's alright." he said softly. She smiled softly as she kissed his lips. "I promise though, whenever I am ready I will let you know." she said as she rested her forehead against his. He kissed her softly before cuddling up against her. "Go back to sleep." he said softly. "You promise not to leave?" she asked as she rested her head on his chest. "I promise." He said with a yawn. She smiled as she kissed his lips once more. "Oh, and just to let you know before you go to sleep. I really did like what you did, so save it for when I'm ready, ok?" she said softly as she giggled before she rested her head back on his chest.

_**Later in the Day...**_

Lily had spent the day in Bruce's penthouse, preparing herself for what would happen in only an hour's time when she would face the city of Gotham and show that she was alive after disappearing all of those years ago.

She was so nervous that she had been shaking on and off all day, she didn't really want to do this, but she knew she would have to. The one thing that made her calm was knowing that Bruce would be right beside her the entire time. Right now, he was at Wayne Enterprises working, but she would be meeting with him in about thirty minutes so they could go to the public meeting together.

She was dressed in an elegant pant suit and her hair was all pinned back. When she looked in the mirror she saw her mother, she looked like her mother.

Immediately tears came to her eyes as she thought about her parents, how much she looked like her mother. Everything came rushing back to her.

"Miss Lily?" She heard Alfred call out. She let out a breath as she blinked back her tears. "Yes, Alfred?" she said as she walked out of Bruce's room with a soft smile on her face. "Master Bruce is on his way back." he said. She nodded. "Oh, alright. Thank you, Alfred." she said, not hiding her nerves. Alfred sighed and looked at her. "You will do just fine, Miss Lily." He said before smiling. "I hope so." she said before Bruce walked in and she smiled. "Don't you worry." He said softly before walking over to Bruce. Lily turned to go back into Bruce's room as she looked herself over in the mirror again, trying to avoid her eyes as she looked at her hair.

"You look lovely." Bruce said as he walked into his room and got behind her. Lily smiled at Bruce through the mirror. "Thanks, Brucey. I'm really nervous, though." she said softly. "I understand." He said as he came forward. "But don't be, I'm right here."

She smiled as she looked at him. "I know. I think that's the only thing keeping me from fainting at this point." she said before she turned around and kissed his lips softly. "Well, I guess it's time to go." she said softly. Bruce linked her arm with his as they walked out. "And if it will help, I'll do all the talking for you." he said. "That would help a lot." she said with a sigh of relief. He kissed her head as they made their way back Wayne Enterprises.

There was a room on the bottom floor that Bruce had made for public announcements if he should ever need to give any. He and Lily walked in as she kept her head down while Bruce led her to the front of the room that was filled with news cameras and press from every newspaper or magazine that was available in Gotham. Lily was internally shaking as she saw all of the people in the room already calling out for answers from both herself and Bruce as she tried to keep her eyes only on Bruce, which really wasn't that much of a task.

The moment the two walked in the cameras started flashing. "Please restrain yourselves for the time being." Bruce said to the press as Lily took a seat next to Lucius Fox. "How does he do this?" she asked both herself and Lucius. "He just has a way with his words." He replied. Lily couldn't help but smile. "That's very obvious." she said as she watched Bruce.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press, what you have heard is true. My dearest friend, and heiress to the Westenra estate, Genevieve Lillian Westenra, was found alive over a week ago. With much thanks to my other dear friend, Lucius Fox and his skills which are all be it sometimes questionable." He and Lucius laughed. "He managed to find Ginny alive and well. She was being held somewhere in Canada, in a state that reminded Lucius and his men of a person who had spent over half their life in a Nazi Death Camp." Bruce sighed heavily. "But, thanks to the resourcefulness of his team and their team doctor, Ginny has made a full recovery."

Almost all eyes were on Lily, but she just kept her eyes on Bruce.

"As of three days ago, all funds, properties, and everything tied into the Westenra Fortune was passed over to Genevieve Lillian Westenra. Anyone who comes forward and tries to challange this, or by saying that she is not Genevieve, will have to deal with me and the backing of Wayne Enterprises and the whole of the Westenra Legal team." Bruce looked out to the press. "I will take any questions now."

Lily couldn't help but smile at the authoritative tone Bruce held as she couldn't help but feel yet another shiver go through her as she listened to him.

"Will Genevieve be speaking?" one of the press asked. "Miss Westenra prefers not to speak. She is still traumatized by her experience and well, I wouldn't want to put her to the wolves just yet." He said, making a small joke to get the press to lighten up. Even Lily found herself laughing at the truth of the matter.

"Now that she is back in Gotham, what is she planning to do?"

"Miss Westenra will be working alongside myself, and in time, she will take over full ownership of her family estate once she feels she is ready. Until then I will continue to overlook the entire estate." Bruce answered.

"Mr. Wayne, there has been talk for a month about a criminal named the Joker terrorizing Gotham. Just a week ago, he had started off small by robbing Gotham City National Bank, and word is he expects to continue to terrorize Gotham-"

"Well right now I'll leave that to Batman and Gotham's finest." He said. "Good day."

Lily stood up when Bruce stepped off the stage as he walked over to her. She smiled as she took his hand as the two escaped the wild frenzy of the press that didn't get their questions answered. Once they were out of the room, Bruce led Lily out to the limo where Alfred was waiting.

They left and went straight to a restaurant that Bruce owned for a well deserved lunch. "I can't believe you actually own your own restaurant." she said as she smiled at Bruce. "Well I loved this place as a kid, and when it went out of business I bought it." he said. She smiled. "It's strange, I can't remember this place. Did I ever come here?" she asked.

"You did once..." He trailed off sadly. _Before you were taken..., _he thought.

"Brucey..." she said as she held his hand. "I'm back now. And I'm not going anywhere any time soon, I promise." she said as she looked into his eyes. "And I'm going to make sure of that." he said. She smiled. "I know you will, Bruce. You always make sure I'm safe. That's what I love the most about you." she said. He smiled at her and was about to reach over and take her hand when... "Bruce." He looked over and almost groaned.

"Rachel." he said. "Rachel?" Lily asked quietly as she saw a woman making her way over to her and Bruce's table. The two hugged. "Rachel you remember Lily?"

"Of course I do. Lily, it's been a really long time." she said as Lily stood up and the two hugged. "I'm really sorry about what happened to you, I just hope you're alright now." Rachel said and Lily nodded. "I'm a lot better than I was before, but I have to tell you I don't really remember you." she said. "Well I didn't expect you too. We didn't really hang out that much as children." Rachel said.

"Rachel, not that it's not nice to see you, but I was really wanting to catch up with Lily a little more, but I'll call you. Ok?" Bruce said, trying to be as friendly as he could. "Oh sure I was just here in the restaurant and wanted to say Hi." she said. Bruce smiled and nodded before Rachel walked off and Lily looked at him. "Who was she?" Lily asked, and Bruce couldn't help but find the look on Lily's face adorable.

"You knew each other, but not as well as she said. For some reason you didn't get along with her." he said. "Hmm...I'm sure it'll come back to me eventually." she said before she and Bruce enjoyed a nice dinner before he took her back to the penthouse.

Once they got back, Lily asked Bruce when they got into his room. "Bruce, are you going out tonight?" she asked curiously as she started to undress from her business clothes. "I have to. Gordon needs help." he said. "Do I want to know who the Joker is?" she asked as she looked at him whenever she was changed in her comfortable clothes, which was one of Bruce's shirts and a pair of her own shorts.

"No, you don't." He said as he pushed a button on the marble wall near the fireplace. A secret door opened. "I will see you later." He said as he kissed her goodbye. She kissed him softly before she smiled. "Don't be out too late." she said softly. "Don't stay up. Pie Crust of a promise." He smiled back at her before slipping into the secret tunnel.

_**Later that Night...**_

Lily hadn't been able to sleep. She tried to sleep when she got out of her shower, but she could only sleep for an hour. So she bid Alfred goodnight and sat down on Bruce's couch with a glass of water as she watched the fireplace as she tried to figure out what to do with this new life of hers. In truth, she was frightened of this new life. She wasn't sure if she could do it, and it was those thoughts that kept her awake as she took a heavy sigh.

But she did have one thing, she had Bruce. Bruce was going to be by her side through it all. She knew that with Bruce she would be completely safe. But there was something she wasn't telling him. A thought that kept repeating.

_I feel like I'm intruding on him. I feel like I'm invading on his privacy.,_ the thought went through her mind again as she rested her head back against the couch.

After a few more hours, Bruce finally came back. He walked in holding his back and with a slight limp. As soon as the door opened, Lily looked up as she got up and went to Bruce. "Brucey, what happened?" she asked as she tried to help him inside. "Car." He said as he limped into the bathroom.

She looked at him. "Do you need my help?" she asked from outside the door. "Yeah, hold on." He said as she heard him fumbling around inside the bathroom. "Damn it where is it!?"

Lily jumped as she heard Bruce's yell. "Bruce, where's what?" she asked. "The first aid kit. Alfred always leaves one in here." he said. "Oh. He told me he put it underneath the sink." she said. "OW!" He cried out as he banged his head on the sink. "Bruce, come on, let me in so I can get it for you." she said. He opened the door and she saw him holding his head. "Bruce, honey, go lay down on the bed, sweetheart. I'll be there with the first aid kit in a minute." she said as she softly caressed his cheek. "Ok." He mumbled as he walked away.

Lily watched him for a minute before she got the first aid kit out from under the sink as she walked to the bed and sat next to him as she kissed Bruce's cheek softly. "What can I do, baby?" she asked softly. He sighed. "Help..." He took his shirt off. Lily nodded as she helped Bruce out of his shirt as she sat in front of him now.

She saw new bruises, he flinched as he moved. "Brucey, what happened tonight?" she asked softly as she started tending to his bruises and his wounds with care. "Just had an off night, got a bit more banged up than I realized." he said. "Well, if you want, sweetheart...I can give you a back massage." she said softly as she kissed his right shoulder.

"Oh my God that would be amazing, but I think I'm too sore." He said as he laid down on the bed. "Well I can try if you want me to, but if you don't think it would be a good idea then we can save it for another time.." she said softly, but Bruce rolled onto his stomach already. Lily smiled as she crawled closer to him as she gently started to massage him at first, so she wouldn't hurt him.

She couldn't help but admire his back, no matter how marred his skin was with bruises. Bruce moaned softly as he settled back into the bed. Lily smiled as she felt another shiver go through her at Bruce's moan as she started to get a little deeper with her massage as she gently got on him to be at a better angle for his massage.

"That feels good." He mumbled. _Too good., _he thought.

She smiled down at him as she kissed the top of his back softly before she started to work on the middle of his back. He moaned again softly for her. She smiled as she kissed each shoulder as she went a little deeper with her massage in the middle of his back.

She saw his hand grip the sheets as he sighed. "Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said trying to hide a moan. Lily smiled as she kissed his back again. "I love you, Bruce." she said softly. "I love you too, Geney." he said.

Her hands then started to move to the bottom of his back. He moaned more and more, but never above a whisper.

Lily finally got to the end of the massage as she leaned forward and whispered into Bruce's ear. "Would you like another?" she asked softly, not meaning what Bruce was thinking. "No," He said before turning and kissing her deeply. "Mmm..." she moaned in his mouth as she kissed him. "I love you." He said over and over. _Forever., _he thought.

Lily smiled as she held on to Bruce when he started kissing her neck softly as he said how he loved her over and over. "Mmm, Bruce." she moaned in his ear. He slowly climbed on top of her, but kept his weight off of her. She wrapped her arms around Bruce's neck as she rubbed the back of his neck softly and soothingly.

_Am I doing to much?, _he thought as he kept kissing her.

Lily's hands then went down his arms softly as she kissed him before she pulled away slightly. "Brucey? Can you kiss here again?" she asked timidly as she gave him access to one side of her neck that he was previously kissing. He slowly leaned down and kissed the spot. Immediately, her hands went into Bruce's hair as she moaned softly, trying not to be loud. He moaned in immediate response to hers. "Brucey," she moaned his nickname for the first time.

_Oh God..., _he moaned out as he kissed her again.

Lily moaned in the kiss as well as she held Bruce's face in her hands gently as she kissed him. She then felt something hard against her leg, but that only made her smile as she kissed him deeper. She reached around to touch him and when she did. "OW!" He tensed up and rolled off of her. "I'm sorry!" she said quickly. "Are you alright?" she asked as she looked over at him.

"Don't touch me!" He said like a small child. Lily only rolled her eyes. "You EVIL, EVIL Woman." He groaned as he curled up into a ball. "Why must you hurt me?" He asked pitifully. She giggled as she looked at him. "Awww, my poor Brucey."

He pulled the covers over him and groaned. Lily couldn't help but giggle as she watched Bruce. She kissed his covered head before she started to get out of the bed.

"Where are you going? Come back to bed." he said. "You want the evil woman in the bed?" she asked with a giggle. "YES!" He whined. "I need my girl."

Lily smiled as she felt another shiver go through her as she walked back to the bed as she got in and kissed Bruce's cheek. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Bruce." she said softly as she cuddled up to him. "It's ok. I was just giving you a hard time, just like I used to." he said with a soft smile. "I remember. I really miss that, Brucey." she said as she kissed his arm. He smiled and pulled her closer. Lily looked into Bruce's eyes as she rested her head on his chest. _I want to spend the rest of my life with him., _she thought.

He kissed her softly before curling her up beside him, which he soon fell asleep as did she.

_**The Next Day...**_

It was a little after one 'o clock as Lily was walking down the sidewalk as she looked in the shop windows. After last night with Bruce, which she couldn't remove from her mind, she hadn't felt happy like this in a very long time.

As she entered one of the stores that had a beautiful dress in the shop window, she immediately wanted to turn back around when she saw that Rachel was inside of the store.

"Lily, there you are!" she heard Rachel.

_Damn., _she thought. Now she couldn't get away.

Lily put on her best fake smile as Rachel approached her. "Rachel, so nice to see you again." she said. "How are you doing?" Rachel asked. "Very well, thank you. How about you?" she asked. "I am well. I was just out to by a new dress. There is a huge charity happening in a few weeks for the new children's hospital." Rachel said. "Oh yeah, Bruce asked me to go with him over lunch a little while ago. So I'm here looking for a new dress too." Lily said, smiling.

"Well, come inside. I'll help you." Rachel said. "Thank you." Lily said as she and Rachel started looking through dresses. "You know, my friend Tina said that Bruce was going to invite her to the charity this year. But so did my other friend, Christy." Rachel said and Lily looked over at her. "But the news about it hasn't been out for more than a few days." Rachel said. "What are you saying?" Lily asked. "Well Bruce likes to take more than one woman to balls. He kind of likes to show off." Rachel said.

_He wasn't like that at his birthday., _Lily thought.

"There's a huge rumor that he sleeps around a lot." Rachel said and Lily looked at her again. "That really doesn't seem like Bruce." Lily said. "Well no one is as they seem these days." Rachel said. Lily just nodded subtly as she and Rachel kept looking for dresses. "I see." she said softly. "Just be cautious of it." Rachel said.

"Thanks for the warning, Rachel." she said softly before she soon paid for her dress and shoes before she left the store. She walked down the sidewalk as she walked back to Bruce's penthouse.

Once she got there, she put her things up in Bruce's closet. She thought about asking Alfred about what Rachel had said, but she shook her head. She figured there was only one way to know and that was to ask Bruce himself when he got home in just a few minutes.

_Wow. I spent all day shopping., _she thought as she sat down on the bed and heaved a heavy sigh.

The front door opened and Bruce entered with a sigh. Lily stood up as she walked out of their room. She smiled softly at Bruce.

"I sure hope your day was better than mine." he said. "What happened?" she asked. "Just corporate stuff you don't need to worry over just yet." He said as he kissed her cheek. She smiled softly. "Brucey, I've been hearing some things today. Can we talk alone for a minute?" she asked as she looked at him. "Of course." He said as he hung up his coat.

Lily smiled as she led Bruce into their room as she sat down on the bed and looked at him. "Bruce, you love me, don't you?" she asked. "Of course I do." He said. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"Well, I was talking to Rachel today and she started telling me about how..." she bit her lip to keep back the tears that wanted to pour out of her eyes. "Stop right there." He said softly. "I have an idea as to what she said."

"You do?" she asked as she looked up at him. "Yes, beacuse for a while there I would be accompanied by one or more women. But they were just dates, nothing more." Bruce said. Lily nodded. "It's just...she told me that you had invited three or more girls to this charity ball we're going to tonight..and I jus-" she started. "I invited them as guests, not dates. These women are married women and are amazing backers for my charities." he said. Lily smiled. "I didn't doubt if I could trust you or not, I just wanted to know." she said as she stood up and hugged Bruce.

"Well now you know." He said as he placed a kiss on her shoulder. She smiled up at him as she kissed his chest softly. "So, when we go to this ball tonight...does that mean you won't be going out?" she asked. "Nope." He smiled at her. Lily smiled. "Good. I can't wait." she said happily as she kissed his lips.

"Neither can I." He said with a smile. _Damn you, Rachel., _he thought bitterly.

_I think I may be ready for him after tonight., _Lily thought.

Bruce kissed her once more. "Go get ready." he said softly. She smiled as she kissed his lips softly. "Ok." she said softly before she took her dress that was still wrapped in the dress bag so Bruce wouldn't see it and she took her shoes as well as she walked into the bathroom to change.

When she came out completely dressed she saw Bruce was dressed in a very sharp black tux. "You look very handsome, Brucey." Lily said. "Thank you, Geney." He said as he held out an arm to her. Lily smiled as she held on to his arm.

The two walked out with smiles on their faces.

"You two look wonderful." Alfred complimented. Lily smiled as she and Bruce both said together. "Thank you, Alfred."

"Now Master Wayne try and have a good time this time." Alfred said. "I'll make sure he does, Alfred." Lily said with a smile. "You better." he said with a smile. Lily giggled softly before Bruce led her out of the penthouse.

"Um, Bruce, is Rachel going to be at this charity ball?" she asked. "She will be, but don't you worry about her. I'll be with you." Bruce said. Lily smiled as she kissed his cheek. "Thanks Brucey." she said. "Always." He said with a smile. She smiled as Bruce drove her to the event hall he had reserved for tonight's charity ball.

When they arrived the instant they got out of the car the cameras started going off.

Lily held on to Bruce's arm as the two walked through the flashing lights before they were finally inside the building.

Lily let out a breath. "Is it always like that?" she asked softly. "Every single time." He said with a smile as he was greeted by some politicians.

As Bruce led her along, without Bruce barely acknowledging the politicians, Lily smiled softly. "Brucey, I think they're waiting for you to talk to them." she said softly as she subtly looked back at the awaiting politicians. "And I will, later." He chuckled.

Lily smiled as she giggled. "I remember the first time we ever went to a party like this when we were seven." she said with a soft smile. "And we snuck away with hand fulls of sweets." Bruce said. Lily smiled brightly. "Yeah, and we went into one of the empty rooms and traded candies with each other and ate until the party was over." she said with a giggle. "I got a cavitiy because of your idea." He said as he started laughing. "My idea?" she laughed. "You're the one that pulled me to the candy."

"Well does it matter really?" he asked. "Probably not." she said with a smile, but her smile faded when she saw Rachel nearing them. "Don't worry." She heard Bruce whisper to her. "What are you going to do?" she asked. "Nothing." He said with a shrug as Rachel came up to them. Lily just held on to Bruce's arm a little tighter as Rachel approached them. "Don't worry." She heard Bruce whisper to her.

"Rachel, so nice to see you again." He said politely. "Bruce...Lily...so nice to see you both again." Rachel said politely. "Lily, could you excuse me and Rachel for a moment?" Bruce asked kindly. "Sure." Lily said before she walked over to the drink table as some of the politician's wives started talking with her.

Rachel smiled at Bruce. "So-" she started. "What the hell did you say to Lily?" He demanded. "Bruce, what are you talking about? I just told her that you invited a few of my friends-" she started. "Oh you did? Hmmm, well Rachel, I don't believe you. I know how you've been these last several years. Spreading rumors around like I'm some high end playboy." he said quietly, but harshly.

"Bruce, I'm not the one spreading them around. Besides, why do you care anyways? You never cared about your reputation before. All you cared about was her. Trying to find out if she was still alive, trying to find her. I remember your little rants you used to go on about Lily." she said quietly. "You're right, I don't care what you and everyone else thinks...I care what _she _thinks." He said in that tone of voice before he walked over to where Lily now stood with Gordon.

Lily smiled as she finished her pleasant conversation with Gordon. "It's good to have you back, Lily." he said before nodding kindly to Bruce. Lily turned as she smiled at Bruce. "Is everything ok?" she asked. "Everything's fine." he said as he kissed her forehead. Lily smiled as she kissed Bruce's cheek. "You know, I just remembered how I know her." she said softly. "How so?" he asked. "She always tried to pick on me and tease me when we were little. But you were always the one that stopped her. I never knew why she did it, but I think she might've been jealous that we were best friends. I just remembered the one time she almost put gum in my hair until you stepped in." she whispered to Bruce.

"She's jealous, I think." He said. _Very jealous., _he thought. "I think so too." she said as Lily and Bruce spent the rest of the party together, Rachel nowhere in sight.

Several hours passed by and Bruce was ready to take himself and Lily home.

"I'm very ready to get back home...well your home." Lily said with a slight giggle as she looked out the window when they were in the car. "It's your home as it is mine." Bruce said softly. "Really? I'm not bugging you?" she asked softly with a small smile. "No, you never could. To be frank, it's nice to come home to someone other than Alfred. I love him, don't get me wrong, but there's something to coming home to a woman more than there is coming home to him." Bruce said. Lily smiled at Bruce as she blushed. "I love it when you do come home. I don't know why, but I just feel happy and safe whenever I see you walk through the door." she said softly as she softly rubbed his leg.

"Just as I am when I see you." Bruce said with a smile. _Never been happier in my life., _he thought.

Lily smiled before Bruce pulled into the parking garbage of the Wayne Foundation Building before the two got out of the car and went into the elevator to the top floor.

The penthouse was dark and quiet, Bruce poured them both a glass of wine as he walked back into the living room.

Lily smiled as she took the glass. "Well that party was...interesting." she said softly. "Welcome to the life of Bruce Wayne." He said as he sat down on the couch. Lily smiled. "As long as you're in it, I'm fine." she said softly. "So long as you make the same promise." He said softly as he pressed his forehead to hers. "Of course I will, Brucey." she said softly as she pressed her forehead to his as well as she smiled. Bruce pulled her against him as they laid there, drinking their wine while looking out at the lights of Gotham.

"Bruce..." Lily said softly. "Hmm..." He mumbled as he held her closer. She smiled as she snuggled her head in his chest. "I can't stop thinking about the other night..." she trailed off as she felt shiver after shiver run through her.

Bruce sighed. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have..." He trailed off. "No, no, Bruce. I meant that in a good way." she said as she looked at him with a smile. "Oh," He chuckled and then smiled down at her. "If it helps, neither can I."

"And, um...Brucey...I think I'm ready." she said as she looked at him. "You are?" He asked softly. _She is?, _he thought. She smiled as she nodded. "I am, Bruce." she said softly. "Are you sure?" He wanted to make absolutely sure she was. Lily sat up and cupped his face in her hands. "Yes, Bruce. I feel completely safe with you. And I'm ready, I'm really ready." she said with a smile as she kissed his cheek softly. "I promise."

"Alright." He said as he looked into her eyes. "We'll take it slow."

She nodded as she smiled softly at him. Bruce leaned in and kissed her lips softly. Lily smiled as she kissed him, her arms wrapped around his neck as she gently massaged the back of his neck.

He started kissing down her neck and to her shoulder, then repeated it on the other side. Lily smiled as she moaned softly when Bruce kissed a particular spot on her neck as she closed her eyes, holding on to him as tightly as she could without hurting him.

His hands softly caressed her arms. Lily's head leaned back against the couch they were sitting on when he kissed her sensitive spot on her neck again. His hand tentatively ran over her breasts, when they did, her nipples instantly hardened at his touch. His hand then gently started massaging one, with his thumb running over her nipple. "Bruce..." she moaned as felt so many shivers and jolts of electricity running through her, it was hard to keep her eyes open so she kept them closed.

As his lips continued to kiss at her neck, his hand slowly went into her dress. His fingers touching the sensative skin of her breast. Her hands soon found their way into his hair as she gently massaged his scalp. His hands reached around her to unzip her dress. Slowly, his hands pulled her straps off her shoulders. His lips then kissed every inch of exposed skin.

"Brucey..." she moaned as she held on to him. Bruce picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she held him. Carefully, he placed her on the bed as he started removing his coat, vest and shirt.

"Brucey, are you feeling tense?" she asked softly as she looked at his muscled back. "No." He said softly as he kissed her. She smiled as she kissed him. His hands gently pulled her dress off of her as his lips kissed her neck again. "Oh, Bruce..." she moaned as she ran her hands along his back. He pulled her dress off completely, he then started to kiss at her breasts through the material of her bra.

"Oh, Brucey I love you so much..." she moaned loudly as her head leaned back against the pillows. "I love you, my Geney." He said as he nibbled at her skin as he removed her bra. Lily couldn't help but smile as she listened to Bruce. She sighed a little shakily as she felt another shiver go through her.

_I've waited so long..., _He thought as he remembered the countless dreams he had of her.

Lily was wondering if she looked alright to him as she smiled softly as she watched him overlook her entire body when she was completely bare. "You can do things too." He said softly. "Don't just lay there, enjoy yourself."

She couldn't help but smile up at Bruce. "Like what?" she asked. He took her hands and placed them on his chest. Lily smiled as she ran her hands up and down his chest softly as she leaned up and kissed his lips. Her hands then went around and started caressing his back. She memorized every inch of his body with her hands before she pulled Bruce down with her on to the bed as her legs wrapped around his waist again slowly.

Bruce kissed her with all the passion he had. Lily's arms wrapped around his neck as she moved one of her hands down as she softly touched him, feeling a blast of electricity go through her when she did.

_She feels so good., _He thought as he moaned softly. Lily smiled softly as she kissed Bruce's cheek before she kissed down to one side of his neck. She was surprised she was doing everything right.

Bruce moaned softly as she did this. He pulled her closer, putting his full weight on her. She reached her hand down a little further as she cupped him shyly as she smiled and kissed his neck again, nibbling on his collarbone.

He flinched slightly as she did this, but his moan of pleasure only helped her to continue. She ran her fingers slowly from the top of him to his tip, so so slowly, as she kissed up to Bruce's ear. "I love you so much, Bruce." she whispered to him lovingly. His hand linked with hers, their fingers entertwined. "I love you, Genevieve."

She smiled as she felt tears come to her eyes as she looked into his eyes. She then slowly pulled her other hand away from him before she intertwined his free hand with hers.

Bruce discarded the rest of their clothes. They were now completely exposed to each other. "This is always how I wanted my first time to be, Brucey. With you..." she said as she held on to him as she smiled, small little happy tears in her eyes. "As did I." He said softly as he kissed her again. Lily smiled as she kissed him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs went around his waist once again.

"Ready?" he asked softly. "Yes." she said softly as she held on to him. Slowly, he pushed his way into her, she was so tight he didn't want to hurt her. A fit of nerves and fear did rush through Lily at the last second, but as soon as she felt Bruce inside of her, every fear and nerve dissolved as she smiled up at Bruce.

"I will never hurt you...I swear it." He said softly as he stayed nestled inside her, waiting for her to be comfortable. Lily smiled. "I know, Brucey, I know you would never hurt me." she said softly as she reached over and linked his hands with hers.

He stayed completely still till he could no longer contain himself. Slowly, he started moving in and out of her, keeping an even and gentle pace. Lily laid down completely as she moaned softly at Bruce's movements inside of her.

His lips found her neck again as he kept moving. "Oh, Bruce." she moaned a little louder as she ran her hands down his back. Her moans encouraged him to move faster, his hands gripping hers as he did. She moaned his name louder and louder as she held on to him. His one hand held her hip while the other continued to hold her hand. She kissed him deeper as she moaned in his mouth uncontrollably as she kissed him, her arm wrapping around his neck as she tried to start rocking with him.

"I love you, Geney." He moaned against her lips. "I love you so much, Brucey." she moaned against his lips. Bruce rocked his hips harder against her. It felt better than in his fantasies and his dreams. "Oh God, Bruce." she moaned against his lips as she rocked her own hips against his, her pleasure heightening as her moans grew louder.

"Geney.." He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her to the fullest as he rocked his hips faster. "Mmm, Brucey, this feels amazing." she moaned in his mouth again as she raised her hips a little higher. He pushed himself all the way inside her with every thrust. "So do you, my Genevieve." he moaned. Lily smiled in pleasure and satisfaction as she held on to him. "I love being yours, Bruce." she moaned.

"You will always be mine..." He pressed his lips to hers as her moans grew louder and louder. She tangled her fingers in his hair as she moaned against his lips as she felt him going in deeper and deeper. "Oh, Bruce, you're incredible." she moaned against his lips. She heard him moaning above her as he felt himself coming closer and closer to the edge. She smiled as she moved her hips with his again as she felt herself rising as a very pleasurable feeling kept coursing through her body again and again.

"Geney..." He moaned out her name as he quickly pulled out of her, moaning and gasping. "Brucey..." she moaned as she released. "Are you ok?" she asked softly as she looked up at him. He rolled off of her and sighed heavily as his eyes closed. "I'm wonderful..." He said breathlessly. She smiled as she rubbed his chest softly. "That was amazing, Brucey." she said softly. He smiled softly. "I'm glad I could make you feel that way." he said softly. "Did you...was I..." she stuttered as she looked at him shyly.

He turned and looked at her. "I only wanted one...I tried before, but I just couldn't bring myself to..." He said softly._ You were the one I wanted., _he thought as he pulled her to him. "So I was...?" she trailed off softly. "Yes." he said softly. "I can't believe it." she said softly. "I would've figured you..." she trailed off. "Like I said, I tried..." he trailed off.

"I know, baby. Honestly, I love that I'm your only one...sometimes, well that's not true, more like all the time, I just wish that..." she trailed off as she looked away slightly. "I know..." He made her look at him. "But we'll just say that I was." He said with a smile and a wink. Lily giggled as she smiled. "I definitely consider it my first time." she said. _Willingly anyways., _she couldn't help but think.

"Brucey?" she asked softly. "Hmm?" he hummed. "Was I...ok?" she asked softly and shyly as she looked down at the sheets. "You were amazing." He said as he kissed her softly. She smiled as she kissed him softly as she crawled on top of him slowly. He held her close to him as they laid there together.

"Brucey, I know this is really early to be thinking about..." she trailed off. She'd been thinking about this for a very long time. Ever since she saw Bruce again and got to know him again, she'd been thinking about it. "About what?" he asked. "If I tell you, do you promise not to freak out?" she asked. "I will try..." He said with a laugh as he smiled. Lily laughed as she looked up at him with a smile. "Do you think of us...getting...married?" she asked as she closed her eyes.

_I've only been thinking of that my entire life!, he shouted in his head., _but restrained himself. "Maybe."He said playfully. Lily smiled as she opened her eyes. "Brucey..." she said with a giggle. "Don't think about things like that right now." He said with a smile. "Live your life first, you deserve that much." he said. "As long as your with me, Brucey. I want to live my life with you." she said as she kissed his shoulder as she snuggled into him. "I wouldn't want anything else." He held her to him as he started drifting off into sleep.

_All I ever wanted was just to live happily ever after with my Brucey...now I can...even if he is also Batman., _she thought with a smile as she kissed his chest softly before she rested her head on his heart, drifting off to sleep as well.


	4. Something's Wrong

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Lily.

Thanks to my awesome PT and co-writer, kurounue13!

_**The Next Morning...**_

Lily opened her eyes as she breathed out softly before she looked up at Bruce, whose arms were still securely wrapped around her, as she smiled when she saw his eyes opening as well.

"Very good morning, Brucey." she said softly as she played with one of his hands. He smiled. "Good morning to you too."

She smiled as she kissed his lips softly. "I'm pretty sure I already know the answer, but how did you sleep?" she asked as she kissed his shoulder. "Better than I have had in years." he said.

Lily smiled before Bruce kissed her softly and he got out of bed. "Brucey, what are you-" she started before Bruce fell forward to the floor and Lily quickly jumped out of bed only to see him doing his daily routine of pushups and Lily couldn't help but smile before she let out a breath.

"Damnit, Bruce Wayne, I just woke up could you not scare me like that?" she asked as she looked at him, unable to hide her smile before she crawled back in the bed. She sat there and watched him work out. And boy did it make her drool.

She tried not to make her staring noticable, but she couldn't help but watch her man do that...especially without any boxers on.

_Good God. What is he trying to do to me?, _she couldn't help but think as she watched him, biting her lip to keep from moaning.

_Good, she's watching., _He thought before he stopped in mid pull up and just hung there. "See something you like?" he asked.

She smirked as she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom oh so slowly, just to teas him. "Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing." she said before she smiled at him and turned to face him, showing the rest of her body before she closed the door of the bathroom and the shower started.

_Smartass., _He thought with a smile. "Hey, no using my seduction on you against me." He yelled as she went into the bathroom.

"Already done, love!" she yelled before she got into the shower.

He walked in and got in the shower with her. Lily smiled as she turned around. "Finished with your morning workout?" she asked with a smirk. "Mmmm maybe." he moaned.

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his chest softly. "What else is left?" she asked softly before she nibbled on one of his pecs. She watched his Batman of a smirk appear on his face. She couldn't help but smile as she closed what little space there was between them as she pressed herself up against him completely.

"Don't tempt me." he said. "Or what?" she asked softly as she giggled. He slipped two fingers inside of her. "Or else..."

She bit her lip again as she looked at him, shivering the instant he put his fingers into her. "Bruce..." she said so softly he barely heard her. He moaned softly as he kissed her neck while his fingers pumped in and out.

Lily couldn't help but let out her own moans as she held on to Bruce tightly, afraid she would fall if she didn't, as she dug her head in his shoulder as she moaned against his skin, her vibrations colliding with his own.

"God baby you're so tight." He moaned into her ear. "Bruce, I need more than just your very capable fingers inside of me right now." she moaned into his ear uncontrollably.

"No. You teased me..." He said as his fingers curved upwards to hit a certain spot. "Oh God Bruce!" she screamed into his skin.

_I love it when she screams for me..., _His thoughts trailed off as he kissed her.

She moaned in his mouth as she kissed him, getting lost in her passion and her love for Bruce.

As the water turned cold she felt her climax come. She moaned loudly in Bruce's mouth again as she held on to him, letting herself release on to his fingers.

He moaned softly against her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair as she kissed his shoulder. "Bruce Wayne, I love you." she said as she looked into his eyes. "I love you too, Geney." he said, looking into her eyes as well.

Lily smiled as she held his hands in hers before she looked at him and got down on her knees before him, running her hands slowly up and down his abs as she looked up at him with a small smile. He moaned softly as his hands caressed her wet hair. Oh God..., he thought as he looked at her. "Geney..."

"Brucey..." she said softly before she ran her hands down his legs before she caressed his member with her mout as she took him all the way into her mouth.

Bruce's head fell backwards as his eyes all but rolled up. He pressed himself against the tiles of the shower. Lily smiled against him as she licked him completely from top to his tip, flicking her tongue across his tip.

_Oh God!, _he thought as his hips bucked and shuddred out of reflex. While his hand gripped her hair tighter. She moaned as she nibbled on him, savoring the feel of him against her mouth and the way he tasted. Bruce's knees started to buckle as he used both of his hands to brace himself.

She pulled away from him gently as she said softly. "Moan for me, Bruce." she said softly before she wrapped her mouth and her tongue around him once again as she sucked on him.

His mouth hung open and a few seconds later a staggered and shuddering moan escaped him. She smiled as she kissed his hard member from his tip to the top of him before she slowly stood up as she looked at him.

"Geney...please..." he moaned.

She smiled at him as she held his hands. "Yes, Brucey?" she asked. "Not here." He said as his knees almost buckled again. "Why not here?" she asked softly as she stood up after letting go of him. "Becuase I'll fall." he said.

She smiled as she kissed his lips softly. "Well, I can't have that." she said before she lathered up one of her loofa sponges she had gotten for herself before she smiled at Brucey as she started helping him wash himself.

He moaned as he held her close to him. She smiled as she kissed his chin as she held him, wrapping her arms around him before she started to soap him a little more.

Bruce smiled as he and Lily started to soap each other as they finished their shower together in a state of utter bliss.

Once they were finished, Bruce had gotten dried off and dressed as he kissed Lily's cheek softly as she was drying off and picking out her clothes.

He walked out to the main room of the penthouse as Alfred was just finishing up their breakfast. "Good Morning, Alfred." Bruce said. "Good morning Master Wayne." Alfred said.

"Very good morning." he said softly. "Trust me, I can tell by the smile on your face." Alfred said. He smiled. "She's remarkable." he said just as Lily was walking out of their room as she smiled. "Well, thank you for that, Brucey." she said as she kissed his cheek. "Good morning, Alfred."

"Good morning, Miss Lily." Alfred said with a smile as he set the table with their food. Bruce smiled as he kissed Lily's lips. "Well it is true." he said with a smile as he held out her chair for her and she smiled as she kissed him back before sitting down, and Bruce sat next to her as they started to eat and Alfred couldn't help but be reminded of when the two were children eating breakfast or when they were having a picnic as they used to every weekend.

"I'll leave you two be. I have errands to run anyways." Alfred said as he turned to leave. The two nodded and just as Bruce was going to ask Lily what she was going to do for the day, his cell phone rang. She smiled softly at him as he answered. "Bruce Wayne?"

Lily couldn't help the shiver of ecstasy that ran through her, and Bruce couldn't help but notice as he continued his phone call.

"What happened?...I see, thanks Lucius, I'm on my way." Bruce said before he hung up and Lily inwardly sighed before she smiled softly at Bruce. "Is everything alright?" she asked. "No. Our business partner has been abducted so...well I'm sure you know what I'll have to do. When I get a little more information, I'll make sure to let you know if I'll be late or not tonight." he said and she smiled. "I undersand, sweetheart. Go on, go save the world." she said with a small giggle as Bruce smiled and kissed her before he soon left the penthouse.

Lily sighed as she looked down at Bruce's finished plate of breakfast and her almost finished plate as she looked out the window nearby before she finished and decided to do the dishes for Alfred so he could have a break later on.

About 20 minutes later there was a knocking at the door.

"Come in." she called out as she had just changed into some of her regular clothes as she was getting ready to go out and walk around to get to know Gotham a little more.

"Where's Bruce?"

"What's it to you?" Lily couldn't help but ask as she looked at Rachel, who just stepped into Bruce's penthouse as if she owned it. "Because I want to see him." She said. "Well he happens to be out at work...speaking of, what exactly _do _you do?" she asked smartly. "It's really none of your business, little girl." Rachel said. "I'm the same age as you." Lily retorted. "Listen to me, and listen good. It's my turn to be with Bruce. You had his heart all those years, even when you were off God knows where. So back off." Rachel said.

"Have you ever thought that maybe he's not interested in you? Maybe I've been his only love this entire time and if he's talked about me, as much as I've heard that he has since I've been gone, to you and you just haven't been able to read between the lines?" Lily asked as she smirked.

"I _will _have him." Rachel said as she glared at her.

"We _will _see." she said in the same tone, still with that smirk on her face. "But you can keep trying as long as you feel like failing, sweetie." she said sweetly before she sat down.

"If you don't back off of Bruce...I will make your life a living hell." Rachel said. Lily stood up as she stood face to face with Rachel. "Is that right?" she asked. "Now you listen, Rachel, my life WAS hell for 12 years. You think _you _can make my life hell?" Lily said, staring her down. Rachel glared at her even harder. "Go ahead and try. I dare you." Lily said seriously as she looked at her enemy.

"You really have no idea of the dangerous people that are in this city. I know every single one of them. Most of them hide under facades and they work personally with me. I will have them hunt you down. I want Bruce. I want you to leave him. And I want you to stay away from him for good. Or I will send my colleagues after you." Rachel said, coming dangerously close to Lily before she turned and left with a slam of the penthouse door.

Lily knew that everything Rachel had said was right. She did work as assistant to the District Attorney, but she also knew some dangerous people in high places that only had to pick up a phone for Lily's own life to be in great danger. She'd never been threatened before like that. She'd never made any enemies out of anyone because of her sweet and likable personality, and now she was truly terrified.

Lily looked over at a picture of she and Bruce that was sitting on a nearby table. He had told her he looked at that picture every day, that he carried it with him all the time. Just as she was reluctantly getting a pen and two pieces of paper out, her cell phone rang.

She picked it up and couldn't help but get tears in her eyes as she looked at the name. Bruce.

"Hello?" she answered, gulping down her tears so Bruce didn't realize anything was wrong. "Lily, I have to go to Hong Kong. Mr. Lau fled so I have to do some...Retrieval. What do they think I am a Labrador?" He said, trying to make her laugh. Lily could only let a soft laugh out, even though she meant it to be more prominent.

"Okay what's wrong? Usually you laugh louder than that." Bruce said. "Nothing, Brucey. I'm just concerned about you. I just want you to be safe." she said. "Oh, you know I will." he said. "I know...how long do you think it'll take?" she asked. "At least a day or two." Bruce said. She smiled. "Ok... Bruce?" she asked, wanting to tell him one more time. "Yes?" he asked. "I love you so much." she said honestly and Bruce could even hear that she had tears in her eyes when she said that.

_Ok something's wrong., _He couldn't help but think. "I love you too, Geney." He said softly. "When I come home, it'll be just you and me for a whole day."

Lily couldn't help but let her tears finally fall. "Ok." she said softly. "Alright. I'll talk to you soon. I promise." he said. "I hope so." she said before she reluctantly hung up.

Lily knew that Alfred would be coming back soon, so she had to write while she let out her tears as she wrote two notes. One for Alfred. One for Bruce.

She then made her way to her and Bruce's bedroom as she packed a suitcase of her new clothes, but she left behind some of them for Bruce to remember her by. She sighed as she left Bruce's note on his pillow before she picked up her suitcase. She lifted the suitcase from the bed after it was secured. She walked out to the living room, taking in every inch of the penthouse she wanted so badly to call home with Bruce for as long as she could.

_I wanted this life so badly. Just Bruce and I., _she thought. She wanted to stay, to fight Rachel, but what chance did she have against murderers?

_Zero., _she thought to herself before she put her cell phone down on the kitchen table before she taped Alfred's note on the wall so he would see it as soon as he got in later.

She looked around once more before she forced herself to turn and leave the penthouse for good. During her time with Bruce, he had taught her how to drive and once she had mastered it she had gotten her driver's license and once she did Bruce went out and bought her the most expensive car he could find, even though she would've been fine with something reasonable.

She sighed as she got into her car, put everything inside and drove away from the Wayne Foundation Building and from her life with Bruce.

About 30 minutes later, Alfred returned. "Miss Lily?" He called out in the quiet house.

There was no answer, and just as he was about to call out again, he saw a note with his name on it as he put down the groceries and read the note:

_Dear Alfred,_

_You've always been like a second father to me. I couldn't respect or love you more, and I want to thank you for everything you've done for me. I just need you to do one thing. I need you to take very good care of Bruce. He needs you._

_I had to leave the both of you. I'm so sorry, but I don't know how to handle Gotham, but I'm going to try to learn on my own. And hopefully I will come back one day. Please just make sure that Bruce finds someone else that loves him as much as I always will._

_Love,_

_Lily_

"Oh dear." He said with a sigh. He called Bruce from the house phone, leaving it on speaker as he started putting all of the groceries away.

"Hey Al." Bruce answered. "Are you busy, Master Bruce?" he asked. "Not as of now, Al. Why what's wrong?" Bruce asked. "Lily's left. It seems very unwillingly though." Alfred said as he looked at the note again before he picked up the house phone after he was finished putting everything away.

"Son of a..." He heard Bruce sigh. "Rachel..."

Alfred walked into Bruce's room and saw a note from Lily on his pillow. "She's left a note for you as well. She says that's exactly why she's left. It seems that Rachel has threatened her life with the people she knows in the District Attorney's office. Some of them, according to this letter and apparently whatever Rachel has told Lily, will come after her with just one phone call. She says she didn't want to put you in anymore danger, so she's left to keep you safe. And just to keep you from coming after her, she doesn't list where she went though so you won't find her." he said. "But as far as I know there's really only one place Miss Lily can go." Alfred said.

"Her family's mansion." He growled in frustration. "I am going to have a talk with Rachel when I get back." _A very long talk., _he thought.

"You may want to set her completely straight this time, Master Bruce. Would you like me to go and try to get Miss Lily to come back here?" he asked. "No Alfred, let her stay there for a while. Maybe she needs this." Bruce said. "As you wish, Master Bruce. Bring her home safely." Alfred said, knowing Bruce would want to handle things on his own with Lily as he always did, before he hung up.

_**Meanwhile...**_

_Knock Knock Knock_

Lily knocked on her childhood mansion's door. She never did have a key, the door was always open, but now it was locked.

"Just a minute." She heard an old familiar voice. The door opened and she saw her family's butler. "Winston!" she said happily. "...Miss Lily?" the old butler asked and she smiled. "Yes, it's me. I survived. I came back." she said.

"Oh, my dear girl!" he said as he pulled her into a hug. Lily smiled as she hugged her butler that was also another father-figure to her. "I've missed you so much. I've missed everyone...they probably aren't still here though, are they?" she asked as she put her head down. "Sadly only myself and Mrs. Medlock are still here. Along with a few of the older maids, but that is it." he said as Winston had led her inside after taking her suitcase she was carrying. "What has everything been like without me?" she asked softly.

"Lonely." he said. "I could say the same about my experience. It was literally hell, I barely survived it. I had only a 5% chance of living until Bruce's friend Lucius Fox had his own friends find me and Bruce made sure I got the best medical care I could to keep me alive. I got healthy and then I came back to Gotham and I've been living with Bruce for a while..." she trailed off as she looked down at the floor.

"Then why didn't you stay? You were always happiest when you were with Bruce." Winston said. She smiled softly. "Do you remember Rachel Dawes?" she asked. "Oh yes...yes I do." Winston said as he reached her room.

"She threatened my life if I didn't leave Bruce. We became a couple whenever I came back and I love him so much, but I don't want anyone coming after me, and just in case someone does come after me I had to leave. I want Bruce to be safe. As safe as he can be in this city." she said, keeping her promise to keep Bruce's secret.

"Why didn't you fight? You must never run from anything when it involves the person you love." Winston said. "I did fight. I simply outwitted her and that's why she threatened me." she said. "Oh come on, Genevieve. If you were the girl you once were, you would have punched her square in the nose." Winston said and Lily smiled. "I should have, but I thought that would only put myself in danger quicker. Right now I believe I need to rest and think a lot of things over." she said.

"I understand, Miss Lily. Have a good rest." he said before the two friends hugged once more and Winston left Lily to her old room. They had replaced her bed from when she was kidnapped with one that was more for a woman her age. Other than that, the room hadn't changed at all.

The walls were still a light red, almost a pink, and the pictures were all of her and Bruce from when they were babies, to the last picture they ever took together. Lily smiled sadly as she unpacked her suitcase, not taking her eyes off of the pictures until she started putting her clothes away and she found her clothes she had left in her drawers and the closet still. She was surprised as she looked around at all the clothes she had worn when she was younger.

Lily smiled sadly as she put her suitcase down as she kept her clothes in the suitcase for now. She sighed softly before she turned off the light switch and took her shoes off before she got into bed after changing into some of her sleep clothes as she closed her eyes, her dreams full of nothing but Bruce.

_**That Night...**_

It was around midnight or one 'o clock when Lily finally woke up after a restful sleep. She sat up in the bed with a sigh as she looked around her darkened room. She noticed that the window of her room was open as the soft night breeze swayed the thin curtains. Lily was going to get out of the bed before she noticed a figure in the chair. She looked closer.

The figure was Bruce. He was asleep in the chair by her bed. The very same chair her mother would sit in as he read her a story before bed. Whenever she thought she had grown out of that though, Lily still kept the chair where it was. She smiled as she saw Bruce, but she hoped he was alright from his mission in Hong Kong.

"Brucey?" Lily asked as she reached out for his hand. "Why did you leave." he said, instead of asking, as he instantly woke up as he heard her.

"Rachel...she threatened me." she said with a sigh. "I basically told her to go to hell and she threatened that she could bring hell back into my life if I didn't leave you." Lily felt her tears starting to roll down her cheeks again. "You have no idea how much I didn't want to leave, but I also didn't want you in any danger. You have enough to deal with as it is." she said as she took his hand in hers.

"I don't care..." He said softly. "Rachel has been taken care of."

"Really? What did you do to her?" she asked as she sat up in bed a little more. "Let's just say..." He said as his voice morphed into that of Batman's. "She knows not to cross me."

"Bruce..." Lily smiled as she jumped out of bed and wrapped her arms around his neck as she got on his lap. "Take me home."

"But you are home? Aren't you?" He asked as he looked into her eyes. She looked at him and smiled. "This used to be my home." she shook her head as she looked around the room, teary-eyed before she looked back at him. "Not anymore. My home is with you Bruce Wayne. Where ever you are, I am." she said. "But, at the moment, seeing as I am in your lap. Yes, I am home." she said as she smiled at him, not able to hide her tears.

"Don't leave me again." He begged her. "Never again." she promised. "I should've known I was safe with you, all I had to do was tell you. I didn't even think of that until I woke up and saw you. Do you want to spend the night here though, sweetheart? You look tired..." she looked down. "And you didn't even change into more comfortable clothes?" she asked as she saw him still in his Batman gear. All except for his cowl which she just now noticed was on her dresser across the room.

"I came straight here. Needless to say, I think Winston now knows. But then again, he's always had a hunch." he said. "Really?" she asked as she got more comfortable on his lap. "Yes." His armored arms wrapped around her, holding her close to him.

Lily smiled as she rested her head against his neck as she kissed his skin. "We haven't been apart for even two days and I already missed you. I doubt we've been apart for even 24 hours." she said.

"No, we haven't." he said as he laid his head on top of hers. _I want to come home to her every day. Damn you Rachel for almost taking that from me., _he thought.

She smiled as she held on to him. "Bruce Thomas Wayne, I can't stand this. You can't be comfortable in that." she said as she got off of his lap and knelt down to her suitcase as she got some of his clothes out. "I had to take some of your sleep clothes. I had to have something to remember you by...even though I pretty much knew two things. One. You would come after me. or Two. I would come to my senses eventually and go back to you even if it did cost me my life." she said with a smile as she held out his clothes to him.

_Smartass woman., _He thought as he inwardly smiled, he was too tired on the outside to smile for real. "Thanks." He stood up from the chair and started removing his armor. "You're welcome. Oh. Nice smile by the way." she said before she crawled back into bed and watched him change. _Mmm, I have to be the stupidest woman on this earth to have left him., _she thought.

He got the main part of the armor off before he began cracking his back, neck, and joints.

Lily smiled as she got out of bed again as she started to massage Bruce's back for him. First starting with the back of his neck.

He sighed heavily before he pulled away briefly. He removed the rest of his Bat Gear and then put on his pajama pants he always slept in. Then he crawled onto the bed and laid on his stomach.

Lily smiled. "Well someone's ready for his massage. I should do this every night you come home after your moonlighting." she said as she climbed on his back as she massaged the back of his neck again, her fingers subtly playing with his hair while she massaged.

She then straddled his hips as she kept massaging his back. "Could you?"

"I'd love to, baby." she said as she worked on the start of his back, running her hands along his entire back soothingly before she worked on his shoulder blades. She felt all the knots...no scratch that..._boulders _in his muscles. "My God, Bruce Thomas Wayne, what is it you do out there?" she asked.

"Mmmmmmm," He moaned softly as she continued. _I'd even pay her if she wanted., _he thought.

"I get beat up and or just get strained." he said. "Baby, I hope you don't plan on this as a second career choice. It's not good on your body." she said as she kissed his back in the sensitive place in the middle before she started working her way down his back again.

"It's not for forever." Bruce said. "Good. Because I would like you to retire from this whenever it's possible for you, my love." she said before she got to the end of his back as she massaged through all of the boulders that were there as well. _My poor Brucey. Why does he put himself through this?, _she thought as she looked down at her brave boyfriend.

"Mmmmm." He grunted as he started falling asleep. "I'll take that as an 'ok'." she said with a soft giggle before she was finished working out every knot he had before she kissed his back from the bottom up as she kissed his most sensitive spot on his neck as she whispered to him. "I love you, Brucey."

"Love you...too..." he said slowly. Lily smiled before she got off of Bruce's back as she laid next to him. She brushed some of the hair out of his face as she kissed his temple. "Good night, my Batman." she whispered before she closed her eyes and snuggled up with him. His arms went around her as he fell asleep. "Night, my Lily." he said softly. She smiled up at him before she held him as her own eyes closed.


	5. Daddy's Driving

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Lily "Geney" Westenra.

Thanks to my awesome PT and co-writer, kurounue13!

_**The Next Morning...**_

Bruce woke up, for the first time in a very long time, without any pain in his back.

_She worked out every single problem area._, he thought in amazement as he turned over and smiled at Lily, who was still sleeping peacefully next to him, her head almost cuddled into his shoulder.

He kissed her neck and then her shoulder.

"Mmmm..." she moaned softly as she opened her eyes slowly as she smiled at Bruce. "Good morning to you too." she said with a bright smile. "Same to you." he said.

"How do you feel, sweetheart?" Lily asked as she wrapped her arms around Bruce's neck as she got closer to him. "Better, thanks to you." he said. She smiled. "I must've done a pretty good job then." she said as she kissed his shoulder softly before she looked up into Bruce's eyes. "Oh you did." He said as he kissed her. "Mmm, Brucey..." she moaned in his mouth as she kissed him, her hands instinctively tangling in his hair.

"What shall we do today?" he asked when they pulled away from their kiss. "Well, I don't know about you, but I want you to take me home. I want to first apologize to Alfred for leaving." she said as she kissed his lips softly. "Alright." He said against her lips.

She smiled as she caressed Bruce's face in her hands as she smiled down at him. "I love you. I swear I will never leave you again. And if I do, you better come straight after me." she said softly as she studied every feature of his face as she looked into his warm brown eyes. "I'll come kicking down the door." he said. She smiled and giggled softly, even though she knew he wasn't kidding. "And I'll jump right in your arms, ready to go home." she said.

"Good. You better." he said. Lily smiled as she giggled softly before she kissed his chest. "I never thought it was possible to leave you. Now I know it isn't, and not just because you have the resources to find me." she said with another giggle before she looked up at him. "I would hunt you to the ends of the earth and then bring you back and tie you to my bed." he said. She smiled as she felt a shiver run through her. "Sweetheart, you already found me. You don't have to try and convince me to play hide and seek with you, besides isn't being Batman a little time consuming anyways?" she asked.

"Sadly." he said. She smiled. "I wouldn't doubt you'd find me in less than a second. You know, sometimes I wonder if you've somehow put a tracking device on me since you always seem to know when I'm out." she said with a soft giggle as she played with his hand that was holding hers. "You never know." he said. She smiled as she kissed his cheek. "So...what do you want to do today?" she asked as she rested her head on his shoulder. He sighed. "I just want to hold you. And lay in bed with you."

She smiled. "If only it could be like that every day." she said before she kissed his chest. "When Batman is no longer...we shall stay like this, forever." He said softly as he pulled her closer. "Do you know when that will be?" she asked softly as she looked up at him. He let out a heavy sigh. "No."

"It's ok, sweetheart. I'll wait with you. I'll stay right by your side until you're ready." she said supportively as she looked into his eyes.

_I hope so., _He thought sadly as he looked into hers. "I'm glad." he said.

"Brucey, come on. Let's go home and we can talk. I know there's something on your mind." she said softly as she kissed his lips softly before she crawled out of bed. He grabbed her and pulled her against him. "No." He stated. "We stay." He then threw the covers over them, covering them completely. She smiled as she looked at him. "Alright... so talk to me. What's on your mind, baby?" she asked as she kissed his shoulder.

"Nothing, I am just happy that I have you back." he said. She smiled. "Don't worry, Brucey, you'll always have me... but why did you sound sad earlier when we were talking about whenever you quit your work as Batman?" she asked. "Maybe it's because I've done it for so long..." he trailed off. "It's hard to let it go. But baby whenever you make Gotham safe again, for everyone including yourself, me, and Alfred, then I know that you'll know it's time to let go." she said. "Yeah." He said softly as he buried his face into her hair. "But just know that whenever you're done as Batman, I'll still be here for you. Ready to begin a new life and a new chapter with you." she said and Bruce couldn't have felt more touched by what she just said.

_No one's ever..., _he thought as he blinked back his tears. "You promise?"

"Of course I promise." she said with a smile as she blinked back tears of her own. "You've always been there for me every step of my life, Brucey. If you think you're gonna be getting rid of me any time soon, you're very wrong." she said. He pulled her as close as possible and kissed her.

She smiled as she kissed him, happier than ever to be back in Bruce's arms and happy to know that she wouldn't have to deal with Rachel's threats anymore. She made a decision. She was going to go back to the Lily she used to be before her life changed so terrifyingly drastically. She wasn't scared of the world anymore, not when Bruce was around.

The kiss grew heavier between them almost instantly. She held his face in her hands as she kissed him, licking his lips for entrance as she crawled on top of him, putting one leg on either side of him as she sat down on him, her area against his area. With the way she was sitting, he would've been inside her if it weren't for their material barriers.

He moaned at the feel of her against him and gripped her hips as he massaged them. She moaned against his lips before she licked his lips a little more as she begged for entrance, wanting to deepen their kiss. She couldn't have felt more love for Bruce at that very moment as she held him, kissing him and feeling his hands massaging her, and his hard member against her moist womanhood that kept getting wetter by the second.

His hands went under her shirt as his hands started trailing along her skin. Their kiss deepened as soon as she opened her mouth to moan again as she felt his hands. She smiled as she trailed her hands down to play with the waistband of Bruce's nightwear pants as she smirked playfully against his lips before she kissed down to his sensitive spot on his neck. His mouth fell open as he moaned out, his hands gripping her hips again. "Mmmm, Brucey." she moaned against his skin as she nibbled on his neck.

"Geney...I need you." He moaned out as he flipped her over. "Take me, Bruce, please take me." she moaned as she begged him, looking straight up at him. In one swift movement, he all but ripped her pajama bottoms off, then her shirt before removing his pants. She took his hands in hers as she laced their fingers together as she smiled up at him. "Take me, my Bruce." she said softly.

He wedged himself back between her legs, his throbbing member immediately pushing its way inside of her. She spread her legs as wide as she could for him so he would be comfortable as her back instantly arched the second he was inside of her. "Oh God, Bruce." she moaned loudly. He got off of her and leaned back on his legs as he held her hips in his hands. While his own, began to move at a hard but slow pace.

"Mmm, Brucey you feel amazing..." she moaned as she started to move her own hips to match his pace. Slowly his pace increased.

Lily smiled at him as she was able to match his pace as she melted a little more every time he turned his pace up. Her moans were uncontrollable as she reached her hands out to caress Bruce's chest, running her hands down to massage his abs as she sat up as much as she could, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him to her as she kissed him passionately.

Bruce held her to him as he kept going. Finally his thrusts started hitting the exact spot. Lily tried to keep her screams in, but with Bruce she never could as she let out pleasured screams for him. "Oh, Bruce, yes!" she screamed for him as her head snapped back. "Oh God Geney..." he moaned into her ear as he felt himself getting closer and closer. "Mmmm, Brucey, I love hearing you moan." she moaned as well as she held on to him tighter.

He moaned once more before he had to abruptly pull himself out of her. "No, Bruce, don't." she said softly through her breaths.

"Why?" He asked breathlessly. _Why does she want me to stop?, _he thought.

"Don't pull away. Please." she begged, sounding just as breathless as he was. "Why?" he asked. "Because I trust you and I love you. Don't pull out." she said as she looked into his eyes. She couldn't have been more serious, but she couldn't help but smile up at her man. He just stared at her as her legs went around his waist, keeping him inside her. "Stay inside. Please." she said with a smile as she felt him re enter her and she looked straight at him as she moved her hips slowly.

"But Lily..." Bruce trailed off. "What is it, Bruce? Don't you want..." she trailed off as she wasn't so sure of what Bruce's feelings were._ I should've talked to him about it. I should've taken his feelings into concern first., _she thought as she started to slowly unwrap her legs from his waist.

"No it's not that, it's just..." He said as he started stumbling over his words. "What is it, Brucey?" she asked as she held his hands. "I'm just...afraid." He said softly. "Of what, sweetheart?" she asked as she kissed his palms softly. "Not being good enough. Not being there, not being able to keep my family safe." he said. "Bruce, look at me, baby. You're going to be a wonderful father. I may not even get pregnant, you never know, but if I do. Our child..." she smiled at the thought as she felt tears of joy come to her eyes as she looked into his eyes. "Our child will love you and will look up to you for being the strong and reliable man you are and always will be. I promise." she said honestly as she held his hands in hers as she looked deeply into his eyes.

"You think so?" He asked softly. _I never even thought about children till now., _he thought. "Of course, Bruce...I'm sorry I just sprung this on you, we really should've talked first." she said softly. "It's alright...I promise. But, do you...do you want to?" he asked. "Only if you're comfortable with it, Bruce. I've made my own decision." she said softly.

He leaned down and captured her lips with his. Lily couldn't help but let the tears of happiness pour out of her eyes as she kissed Bruce. His hips slowly started moving again. She smiled as she moved her own hips as she moaned against Bruce's lips as she kissed him. They stayed that way, moving slowly together over the course of what seemed like hours. "Oh God, Bruce, I'm almost there..." she moaned against his skin as she was kissing his sensitive spot on his neck.

"Oh Lily," He moaned out as he kept moving. She breathed out as she moaned for Bruce, holding on to him tightly before Bruce hit a certain spot and she couldn't help but let out her release as she moaned and screamed softly for Bruce. His lips captured hers again as he started rocking his hips harder. Her hips rocked against his, matching his pace as she screamed and moaned for Bruce as she kissed him.

She felt herself clench around him as the feeling intesified. She couldn't help but grip Bruce's shoulders as she kissed him deeper, feeling his tongue against hers as their tongues danced together in a tango of bliss.

Their lips parted form one another as Bruce's head arched back. His mouth hung open as moans of pure ecstasy and pleasure flowed from him. His body shuddered and convulsed as he reached his climax.

Lily reached another climax at the same time as Bruce as she moaned out for Bruce. "Oh, Bruce I love you so much." she moaned out for him. "I love you, my Lily." He whispered to her as he kissed her. Then collapsed ontop of her panting heavily. "I love you, my Bruce." she whispered as she kissed him. Lily held Bruce to her as she rubbed his back softly as she breathed out, trying to catch her breath.

He panted heavily as he buried his face into her neck as he held her. Lily smiled as she panted and held on to Bruce as she snuggled her head into his shoulder and, without realizing it, she started to very softly hum a song that she hadn't heard, and Bruce hadn't heard, since they were kids. But she knew the song was the first time she had held his hand. And it was the first time he had sang it to her, a little off-key, when she was scared during a bad thunderstorm when they were around nine and she was at his house for the week since her parents had to go off on a business trip.

"I remember..." He said softly. _I remember that song., _he thought.

Just then, Lily realized she was humming. She couldn't even think of the song, but she knew it somehow. She stopped and smiled at Bruce. "I kind of do too. Not a lot, but I know I can hum it apparently." she said with a soft giggle. "Which song is it?" she asked. "It's the one I sang to you all the time. When you were sad or scared." he said.

Lily smiled as she looked at Bruce. "Do you remember what it is?" she asked as she rubbed his shoulders gently, not able to keep her hands off of his skin. "No. All I remember is the tune." he said. "Well whatever it is, I'm glad to hear it again." she said softly before she leaned in for another kiss with Bruce.

The two then got underneath the covers together, Bruce still nestled comfortably inside of Lily for the moment.

_**The Next Day...**_

Lily and Bruce had returned home to his penthouse. Lily had apologized to Alfred for leaving, and he forgave her with a hug and a smile.

He was glad that the two were back and he hoped that Rachel would stay out of the picture.

Bruce was scheduling a fundraiser for Harvey Dent as he sat in the living room. Once he hung up the phone, Alfred looked at him. "Master Bruce, I don't mean to sound like a parent, but when are you going to just marry Lily already?" he asked with a laugh as he picked up their dishes from breakfast. "When we're both ready, Alfred." He said plainly.

"I'd say you both are ready with the way you two walk around so proudly and happily together." he said. Bruce looked at Alfred over the tops of the papers he was holding. Giving the old man a look which only made Alfred chuckle as he walked into the kitchen.

Lily soon walked out of her and Bruce's bedroom in a dress she had gotten for his fundraising party tonight as she kissed Bruce's cheek softly as she stepped in front of him. "Well? Is it completely ugly?" she asked with a smile. Bruce's eyes went wide and his fork fell from his hand to clank loudly against the plate.

"Bruce, I can take that one way or another. I think I'll need a verbal answer." she said, trying not to laugh. "Stunning." he said. She smiled. "Thanks." she said before she sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder as she looked at the paper. "What are you reading?" she asked. "Oh just the normal gossip and daily blabber." he said. She smiled as she kissed his shoulder softly before she got up and went back into the bedroom to change back into her regular clothes until the party.

As soon as Lily came out in her comfortable clothes, the news came on with an update on the Joker and his antics. Lily sat down next to Bruce as she always did whenever that man was brought up. She cuddled up against him as much as she could as they watched the horrifying video on the news.

Before anything could be seen, Bruce quickly turned it off. "You don't need to be seeing that." He said softly. "It's ok, Bruce. As Batman you'll need to know, won't you?" she asked. "I'll watch it later. But you, you don't need to deal with it." he said. Lily reached over and pulled the remote from Bruce's hand as she turned the news back on. "I'm fine, Bruce. Remember the old Lily? Well, she's making a comeback. Do you seriously think the self-concious Lily would've even picked out that dress if she knew it would bring total attention to her?" she asked with a smile that Bruce hadn't seen since he and Lily were young and she had either a crazy plan or idea brewing inside her head.

"Good," He kissed her. "Welcome back." _Finally., _he thought.

"I'm sorry it took so long. But don't worry, I won't go anywhere again. Unless I tell you first." she said with a smile before she looked over at Alfred who had his back turned for the moment before Lily took the paper from Bruce and threw it down on the floor before she hastily crawled on to his lap and kissed him with a flurry of passion and just before he could react she jumped off of his lap and went back into their room to get ready for the party that was at least two hours away.

Bruce ran after her with a smile on his face. Lily smiled as she heard Bruce's running footsteps behind her as she kept the door open for him.

_Just like old times., _he thought as he picked her up and spun her around before they both fell onto the bed.

Lily giggled as she held on to Bruce. "Now I really just realized how much I've missed being with you...you know like this?" she said as she held his hands and kissed his shoulder, nibbling on it a little, before she looked back into his eyes. "I know, but we can't now. We have to get ready." he said.

"We can't be a little late?" she asked. "It's not like it's our party, it's Dent's fundraiser. Besides haven't you heard of, and I swear I'm quoting something I heard from someone in the dress shop today, fashionably late?" she asked with a smirk. He smirked. "But what about Alfred?" he asked.

"Alfred's going to the party." the two heard and Lily smiled as she dug her face into Bruce's chest as she laughed. Just like she always did before.

Bruce coudn't help but laugh. "Not what I mean Al, but alright."

"I'm aware of that, Master Bruce, and my answer is still the same." he said, covering up a laugh before the two heard the front door of the penthouse close.

Lily crawled on top of Bruce playfully, something he'd been dying to experience with Lily when she was back to her old self, as she smiled. "So what now? What excuse do you have left, sweetheart?" she asked with a playful smirk. "None." Bruce said with a smile. She smiled. "I didn't think so." she said as she peeled off her top slowly, just to tease him, before she threw it into the hamper nearby before she started to take Bruce's shirt off as well, slowly pulling it off and over his head before she threw it in the same direction once again before she leaned down and kissed his pecs softly before she moved her lips to kiss each one of his abs.

He moaned softly as his hands caressed her back. She smiled and whispered in his ear as she nibbled on his earlobe. "Unhook it, Brucey." she whispered seductively to him. His nimble and trained fingers quickly unhooked her bra and then threw it across the room.

She smiled as she leaned up and smiled down at him, apparently not shy at all about her appearance anymore. She was just how she used to be. The outgoing, outspoken, bossy little Lily he'd known forever. Of course now, she was anything but little in a certain area Bruce was ogling. Lily smirked as she kissed his waist once she had gotten his pants and boxers off before she threw them. She then got off of him and the bed as she playfully removed her shorts, bending over to remove her shorts and her panties, without bending her legs at all before she smirked back at Bruce. "I believe we're ready." she said smartly before she crawled back on top of Bruce again, immediately putting her area to his, guiding him inside of her as she immediately started to move her hips and rock against him, moan after moan escaping her softly before she leaned down and kissed him while keeping her pace at a steady rate for the moment.

"Ready for wha-aaahhhhh." He moaned out as his head fell backwards. She smiled as she kissed his chin before she kissed his throat, her tongue trailing slowly against his Adam's Apple. His hands gripped her hips and started moving faster.

"Mmmmmm, Bruce." she moaned against his throat before she kissed over to his sensitive spot, licking and nibbling in just the right spot to completely undo him. As she did this, his hips started bucking up harder and faster.

"Oh God, Bruce." she moaned uncontrollably as she rocked her hips harder and faster against him before she leaned up from his neck as she put her lips on his in a mind-blowing kiss as she immediately started begging for entrance, wanting to feel Bruce's tongue on hers.

They kissed like mad as their bodies were over loaded with pleasure and ecstasy. Her hands tangled in Bruce's hair as she rolled them over, pulling him on top of her. "Harder, Bruce." she moaned in their kiss as her hips raised higher, moving in perfect rhythm and sync with his. Her wish was instantly granted as he started pounding his hips into hers. Her screams and moans for him were much more confidently loud as she let all of her insecurities from before disappear in flames. She was going back to her old self and she was going to enjoy life once more.

He bucked his hips into hers a few more times before finally reaching his climax. She reached up and grabbed his hands in hers as she squeezed as hard as she could on his hands as the two moaned and screamed out their releases. "Bruce!" she screamed for him. "Geney!" He cried out before he collapsed on to her. Both now panting heavily. Lily kissed Bruce's forearm softly as she panted for him. "Oh Bruce..." she moaned in a whisper. "That was incredible." she said softly as she rested her head against his arm, loving the feel of his weight on top of her. Feeling so safe and comforted.

"It was." He said softly as he kissed her neck. "Indeed it was." His breathing was heavy and labored. "Mmmmm..." she breathed out as she closed her eyes. "Fashionably late...what a good idea." she said softly. "And I've got the perfect idea for our grand entrance." Bruce said with one of those smiles she hadn't seen since she was a kid. "Oh this I can't wait to see." she said as the two recovered and stood up as they got dressed for the fundraiser party.

"Just a heads up, Rachel will be there with Harvey Dent." Bruce said. "I figured as much." Lily said as she came out of the bathroom, her hair down and flirtatiously curly at the end, a light amount of makeup, and her gorgeous red dress that still stunned Bruce.

"You look..." He smiled and kissed her. "Beautiful."

Lily smiled as she kissed Bruce. "Thank you, baby. And you look incredibly handsome." she said as she eyed his suit. He once again sported a black Italian suit.

"So what is this grand entrance you have planned for us?" she asked with a smile. Bruce just smiled.

"Bruce, what did you-" she was cut off by the sound of a helicopter that sounded dangerously close. Lily looked at Bruce. "You...what did you do?" she asked with another smile. "Westenras and Waynes have always traveled in style together." Bruce said and Lily smiled brightly. "My favorite part about our families being great friends with each other...well my second favorite part was that I always got to go everywhere with you." she smiled as she kised his lips.

"My favorite part was always seeing you." He said with a smile. "What was yours?"

"Well my first favorite part was never having to leave your side...unless we had to go home." she said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Bruce's waist as she snuggled her head into his chest before the two made their way out to the balcony where the helicopter was waiting.

The two were led inside the aircraft and soon the helicopter started up. They were to circle around Gotham before landing back at the penthouse.

The fundraiser was going to be taking place in the huge ballroom downstairs in the Wayne Foundation Building. Lily smiled as she sat next to Bruce and both were securely fastened in their seats as she kissed Bruce's cheek softly as the helicopter soon took off as she held his hand comfortingly. She looked out the window at the beautiful setting sun in Gotham.

"Enjoying the view?" she heard Bruce ask. Lily smiled at Bruce. "Very much. I never realized how beautiful this city actually is...our city." she said.

_I like that...our., _Bruce thought with a smile.

She smiled as she kissed Bruce's lips softly before she saw the balcony of the Ballroom coming closer. "We're almost there..." she said softly. "Get ready for stares." he said. "I think I'm ready." she said with a smirk. "Good." Bruce took her hand as the helicopter landed. Lily smiled as she held his hand before the two unfastened themselves when pilot said it was ok before Bruce got out first and helped Lily out of the helicopter. She smiled at Bruce as she held his hand and he wrapped his arm around her waist securely as they entered the ballroom through the open doors as Bruce walked in with a victorious smile on his face, the same smile that was also on Lily's face as she tried so hard not to smirk at the look on Rachel's face.

Everyone stared and smiled as the two walked in. "Hello everyone, now where is Harvey Dent?" Bruce said as he looked around. Harvey and Rachel both walked up to the front of the crowd of people ogling over Gotham's newly reunited power couple.

"Ah, Harvey, you know when I first heard the name Harvey Dent, I couldn't help but think of his god aweful campaign adds." Bruce started and the room shared a chuckle. "But, they did have one thing right. 'Believe in Harvey Dent.'"

"I have to compliment you on the slogan, by the way. Nice job." Bruce said with a smile and another chuckle went around the room once more as Bruce kept his arm around Lily's waist as she smiled softly at him. "But seriously, I do believe in Harvey Dent. I believe he will help lead us to a brighter crime free future in Gotham. Now, without any further ado, let's keep the party rolling." Bruce said with a smile before everyone dispersed and went back to their own conversations as Bruce and Lily both took a champagne glass that was offered to them as they walked out onto the balcony where the helicopter was now gone.

"That was a very good speech even if you were making fun of him, sweetheart. Oh and I also appreciated that spontaneous surprise helicopter ride. Beats walking down some stairs I guess." she said with a giggle before she started sipping her champagne. "I wasn't making fun of him. I meant every word." he said. She smiled as she kissed his cheek. "Whatever you say, baby." she said before she heard footsteps behind her and Bruce and smirked. "And the games begin again." she said quietly so only Bruce could hear as Lily turned to see exactly who she expected. Rachel.

"You know Harvey may not know you well enough to know when you are making fun of him, Bruce, but I do." She said in her business persona. "Again, I was not making fun of him. I meant every word I said, Rachel." Bruce said before he turned to look at her. "Harvey is the light that Gotham needs." Rachel said. "If anyone would know that, Rachel, it would be Bruce." Lily said as she held his free hand. "Believe me, I know." She said. "You aren't the only one who knows his secret."

"I'm aware of that, Dawes." Lily said, and immediately Rachel knew that the old Lily was back. Rachel turned. "Good to have you back, Westenra." and then left.

"Jealousy...what an ugly feeling for someone to have." she said smartly. That was the tone of voice Bruce had been missing for twelve years as he looked at Lily.

"Oh boy have I missed you." He said as he kissed her. Lily smiled as she kissed Bruce, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well, your just full on spontaneuity today aren't you, Mr. Wayne?" she asked when they pulled away as she smiled at him. "Oh I am indeed, Miss Westenra." Bruce said with a smile of his own. "What's your next unexpected act then?" she asked as she looked up at him.

Bruce smiled, before he pulled something from his pocket. "I won't be kneeling, I don't want to cause a scene." he said. "What?" she asked as she looked at him. "Bruce Wayne..." she trailed off. She heard a click and looked down. She saw a very, very familiar diamond ring. "It was my mother's." Bruce said softly. "You said you always loved it."

Tears came into Lily's eyes as she looked at Bruce with a teary-eyed smile as she nodded, lost for words at the moment.

"Genevieve Lillian Westenra...Will you marry me?" Bruce proposed. Lily couldn't help the tears that came down her face as she smiled brightly as she looked straight into Bruce's brown eyes with her own. "Yes, Bruce Thomas Wayne. Yes, I will marry you." she said, with a small catch in her throat as she tried not to cry in happiness. He slipped the ring on her finger and hugged her to him. Lily smiled as she hugged Bruce. "God, I love you, Bruce Wayne." she said as she kissed his cheek. He smiled as he led her back inside, but before that he heard the screeching of tires from down below.

Lily was already inside so she didn't hear the tires, but when she turned back to Bruce his face was concerned as he started looking around the room. "Bruce, what's wrong?" she asked. "They're coming. Follow me." He took her by the hand and walked inside. Along the way he knocked out Harvey and hid him in a closet. "Bruce! What are you doing?" Rachel, who was with Harvey at the moment, asked after he had put Harvey in the storage closet.

"Rachel go, You and Lily hide." He said in his Batman voice, and they knew he meant business. Lily ran to him before he could go as she kissed his lips softly. "Be careful." she said softly before she and Rachel ran off to try and find a hiding place.

Lily shut the door, of one of the other storage rooms they had found, tight. "What now?" Rachel asked.

"I guess we wait." Lily said. "I can't just wait, I feel like I should do something." Lily said as she looked around the room they had found. "When have I ever listened to him?" Rachel said as she left the room. "Idiot." Lily said before she walked out after Rachel. "What the hell are you doing, Rachel?" she asked. Lily froze when she saw him, _The Joker_.

She couldn't think at that moment as she watched the crazed clown on a mad hunt for Harvey Dent as she stood barely twenty feet from him.

She saw Rachel call him out.

"What a moron..." she whispered to herself, hoping not to attract any attention as her old personality slipped out when she saw Rachel's stupidity of trying to stand up to a psychopathic madman. She then saw the painted face of the Joker turn towards her.

_If Rachel can do it, I can do it better., _Lily thought smugly as she smirked at the approaching madman.

"Well, now. I have always been partial to a lady in red." he said as he got closer to her. "How quaint. My dress matches your painted smile." she said. "Oh yes indeed." He said as he circled her. "You know you look very familiar, have I threatened you before?" he asked. "Only if I was in your dreams." she said smartly. "Maybe it was." He said as he leaned in towards her ear.

"Check the papers. You'll find out how you know me so well." she said before she kneed him in the groin as best as she could in her dress before she punched him square in the jaw and stepped back away from the groaning clown as she saw a certain creature of midnight approaching quickly.

"Ooooo Whooo, well we got some spark in ya. I like that." he said as he came back to her. "Then you're gonna love me." a gravelly voice said before the Batman appeared, knocking Joker off of his feet and away from Lily as she backed away from the fight.

The people scattered as Batman and Joker fought.

Just as Joker thought his thugs would have the Batman down for a second or two he reached for a gun as he got up and tried to decide between which brunette he wanted between Rachel and Lily.

"Screw it." He said as he snagged both of them. Lily instantly tried to punch him in the stomach. "Sorry, sweetheart." He said, pointing the gun at her head. The gun was also pointed at Rachel's head as Joker kept the two women in front of him, his shooting the window caught Batman's attention. "Let them go." he growled as he drew closer.

"Ohhh, poor choice of words." He pushed both women out of the window as they fell.

Lily and Rachel's screams could be heard for miles, but Batman was quick to dive out the window after the two. He was quick to grab both girls at once as he let the three of them fall until they crashed on to the top of a yellow taxi. Lily's head was immediately on Batman's chest just as Rachel looked over at the two as Lily breathed in and out as she looked up at the vigilante.

"Are you alright?" he asked the two. "Yeah.." both girls said. "But I didn't want that much spontaneuity...the...you know what was enough." Lily said with a smile, trying not to expose his identity if anyone was overhearing the three of them.

There were sirens as the cops came. Among them being Gordon. "Batman, what happened?"

Batman got himself off of the taxi before he picked up Lily from the car and then Rachel as the two were checked out by paramedics for any injuries as Batman explained to Gordon exactly what had happened as he always did. Batman soon left, but not before giving Lily a knowing glance.

_**20 minutes later...**_

The cops were everywhere interviewing everyone. "LILY!" She looked up and saw Bruce running towards her. Lily smiled as she ran towards Bruce, immediately embracing him when the two reached each other. "I love you." she whispered in his ear. "I love you too." He whispered back.

"Hey Wayne, where were you during this whole ordeal?" Gordon asked as he came over.

"I stepped away because one of my foreign share holders called with a problem. I didn't know what happened with Lily and Rachel till some of the guests told me so."

Gordon nodded. "Next time, keep your fiancee at your side. Congratulations." he said with a smile before he left them.

Bruce smiled as Lily's eyes widened. "I didn't tell him. How did he know?" she asked. "Gordon knows everything." Bruce said with a smile. "Reminds me of another someone who knows everything." she said with that knowing smile of hers. "Come on, baby, lets go home. I wanna do one more spontaneous thing with you before bed tonight." she said as she took his hand in hers.

He smiled as the two began their way home. The two were inside Wayne Foundation Building in no time as they first went up to the ballroom to check out the damage.

There was a cleaning crew for the party and the shattered glass from the window working as Bruce looked around at the Ballroom. Another few men were just walking through the door just after Bruce and Lily arrived with a new glass window ready to put up. "You already got someone working on the window? At this time at night?" she asked. "I have connections." Bruce said softly. Lily smiled before she took Bruce by the hand as she led him upstairs. When they were just outside of his penthouse she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you wanna know my spontaneous act for today is?" she asked softly as she pressed herself against him as close as she could get.

"Do tell." He said softly. _I wonder what it could be?, _he thought playfully.

"Well first...where does your 'friend' keep his vehicles?" she asked with a smirk and a seductive wink. "Oh, now that, my dear, is a secret...but I guess I can trust you." He said playfully. "Of course you can. You don't even have to tell me. Just take me." she said with a smile as she kissed his lips softly. "You know, trust is the only way to a good, long, happy marriage." she said with a bright smile as she got even closer to him.

He smiled and escorted her back to the elevator. Lily smiled as she and Bruce made their way to the main floor as they walked out to the garage.

He helped her into the car before he placed a silk blindfold over her eyes. "Brucey.." she giggled. "It's a surprise." He said as he placed a kiss on her bare shoulder. "Mmm..." she moaned softly. She heard the car start up and they were off. Lily couldn't help but smile as she felt adrenaline course through her.

About twenty minutes later, she heard the car stop. Bruce helped her out of the car and led her somewhere. She heard a door open and then the sound of her shoes clicking against a hard floor. After climbing some stairs, she heard Bruce play a tune on the piano.

"Bruce? Where are we?" she asked. "You'll find out soon." He said softly as he led her into what she assumed was a bucket cage. She held on to Bruce's hand as she let him lead her. She felt the bucket cage go down till it hit the floor with a soft thud. Then, he took off the blindfold.

She opened her eyes and was in awe at what she saw before her. A large cave with a waterfall at the main entrance. A small black block of metal sat in the middle. Bruce walked over and stood on the block and a computer station and chair came up from the floor. Bruce then pushed a few buttons and more lights came on. She then saw the black Batmobile.

"Sweetheart, I never thought I would say this about a car, but that's one sexy automobile." she said honestly. "Oh, don't I know it." He pressed a button and the car came to life. "Purrs like a kitten."

"Does it sound anything like when I purr for you?" she whispered seductively in his ear. "Sounds just like you." He said with a seductive smirk of his. She smirked as she started towards the driver's side of the car. "That's not how you get in." Bruce said with a smile. She looked over at him. "How then?" she asked. He smirked "Well," He said as he walked over towards the black armored car. He pressed a button and the top opened. Bruce then got on top of the car and smirked.

"Brucey, let me drive." she said playfully as she smirked. "Nope, sorry, this baby is a monster. And besides, you don't and can't drive till certified." He said with a teasing smirk.

"But baby..." she trailed off, giving him the saddest puppy eyes he had ever seen, immediately reminding him of his childhood with Lily. "Nope, not going to work this time, sweetie." He said as he held out his hand to her. "But I can show you a good time if you come with me."

Lily couldn't help but smile as she took his hand. He helped her up and held her to him. "Hold on." He said as they started to be lowered into the Batmobile. "This isn't a car, it's a tank."

"And for good reason sweetheart." Bruce said as he made the car roar to life. "Ok then, it's a very sexy tank." she said with a smirk as she held on to Bruce. He smirked as the Batmobile sped out of the Batcave. "You will let me drive this one day won't you, babe?" she asked as a huge smile took over her face as she enjoyed the ride.

"Maybe." He said as he placed a hand on her thigh for a brief moment before putting it back on the wheel. She smiled at him before he went a little faster and Lily couldn't help but giggle as she enjoyed the high-speed ride. "Having fun?" Bruce asked with a smile as he looked at her. "God yes." Lily said happily as she giggled. "Good, I'm glad." he said.

She smiled. "Brucey..do you ever think of doing something more...adventurous in here? Without it even being in motion?" she asked deviously as she smirked. "Hmmmmm, I don't know, maybe." he said playfully. _Oh, how tempting., _he thought.

She smirked. "We really should try it sometime." she whispered to him seductively before she nibbled on his ear. "Well right now, all I can think of is how uncomfortable it might be." He said as he turned them around to go back to the cave.

Lily just smiled as she reached over and put her hand on Bruce's leg as she kissed his sensitive spot on his neck gently. "Lily, dear, not while daddy's driving." He said playfully. She looked at him. "Daddy, huh?" she asked with a smile before she leaned back into her seat.

They entered the Batcave and he parked the Batmobile and soon they were out.

"That was amazing." she said as she looked at Bruce. _Especially that 'daddy's driving' comment.,_ she thought.

"And you haven't figured out where we are under." He said playfully. "No. Bruce Wayne, you tell me where we are right now...well what we're under anyways." she said. "Our old stomping grounds...the mansion." he said. She smiled in surprise. "Really?" she asked. "Yes." he said.

"Well, if you have the mansion then why don't you and Alfred stay here instead of the penthouse?" she asked. "Mansion isn't reparied yet. It burnt down." He said sadly. "Burnt down? How?" she asked, concerned. "That is a very long story." He said again in that sad tone. She nodded as she held his hands. "It's ok, baby. Whenever you're ready to tell me, you can. If not now, that's fine." she said as she kissed him softly.

He kissed her back and soon the kiss started turning more and more feverish. Lily kicked her heels off as she wrapped her legs around Bruce's waist, holding on to him tightly. "Perhaps we should go back to the penthouse. It will be more comfortable." he said. She got off of Bruce as she smiled. "Alright...no sex in the workplace, hmm?" she asked seductively with a playful smile as she put her heels back on and started walking towards where they came from. "And it's dangerous." He said slyly into her ear as they made their way back up.


	6. Red Dot

Chapter 6

Thanks to my awesome PT and co-writer, kurounue13!

_**The Next Night...**_

Bruce was out doing his moonlighting work and Alfred had just gone home for the night as Lily looked out the window. She watched the sky and the stars in peace until there was a knock on the door.

She sighed as she stood up and answered the door to find Rachel standing there. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Believe me, I don't want to be here. I'm here for my own safety, as it were." Rachel said. "You're lucky I'm a nice person." she said as she invited Rachel in reluctantly. "Do you want anything to drink?" She asked not so politely. "I'm fine." Rachel said. "Good, I was gonna tell you to get it yourself anyways." Lily said quickly as the two sat down on opposite sides of the room. That instant, it became a glaring contest between them both.

Lily then smirked before she looked down at her ring fondly with a smile. "Bruce proposed to me last night. He didn't want to make a scene out of it though, so he didn't kneel. But it was still special." she said with a triumphant smile as she subtly flashed his mother's ring that sat on her left ring finger as she reached next to her to get her glass of water that was on the side table next to the chair she was sitting in.

"Congratulations." she said.

"Thanks, even if you don't mean it." Lily said the last part to herself, but Rachel still heard her.

About 5 minutes later, the door opened and Bruce was home. As soon as he walked into the door, back into one of his regular suits, he saw Lily and Rachel sitting on opposite sides of the living room, glaring intently at each other. He doubted they even heard the door open.

_Oh boy., _He thought as he pulled Lily with him to their room. "Make yourself at home, Rachel." he said before the two entered their room and Bruce shut the door behind him. "Brucey-" Rachel started. "Good night, Rachel." he said as the door closed.

"Did she just...nevermind. How did everything go tonight?" she asked, ignoring her anger as she wrapped her arms around Bruce's neck as she smiled softly up at him. "It went well." he said. "Is something wrong?" she asked as she looked into Bruce's eyes. "No." He said softly. She kissed his shoulder softly. "It seems like there is...but if you don't wanna talk about it, that's fine." she said with another soft smile.

He smiled as he looked down at the ring. "I love seeing this ring on you." he said fondly. Lily smiled as Bruce changed the subject. There was definitely something he wanted to tell her. "I told Rachel." she said softly as she looked at Bruce for his reaction.

"Oh." he said. "Mhm." she said with a small smile. "I don't think she meant it when she said congratulations, though." she said softly. "Probably not." he said. Lily decided to change the subject now as she saw Bruce staring down at his mother's ring with a smile, and that made Lily smile a little bigger. "How's your back, baby?" she asked.

"My back's fine." he said. "It doesn't need any special attention?" she asked with a knowing smile. "No." he said and Lily's smile faded and she knew something was bothering him. "Ok, Bruce, talk to me. What's going on?" she asked as she sat him down on their bed and she sat next to him.

"Dent will be holding a press conference. I will give myself up. I will tell everyone the truth." he said. "Bruce, no, you can't do that. They'll take you to prison." she said as she cupped his face in her hands, looking him straight in his eyes. "Lily, I have to. No more people are going to die because of me." he said. "They aren't...they're dying because of the criminals, you didn't do anything wrong, Brucey. Please don't do this." she begged him as tears came into her eyes.

"Geney, please understand." He said softly as he held her to him. "It's the right thing to do." _God I hate myself., _he thought. "Brucey, we just got engaged...and you want to go to jail now?" she asked with tears in her eyes that started to roll down her cheeks as she looked at him. "It will just be until the Joker is caught." Bruce said. "Shouldn't you be the one to stop him? The cops can't do it on their own, they don't have the resources or the tools you do, Bruce." she said, making a very good point.

"I don't know...I just don't want anyone else dying." he said.

Lily just sighed and Bruce knew that she was very upset at him. "Fine." she said before she walked into the bathroom as she got ready for bed.

"Lily...Lily please." He begged as he went to the bathroom door. _Can't I do anything right?!, _he thought, angry at himself.

"What is it, Bruce?" she asked from inside the bathroom as she washed her face. He laid his head against the door.

"I can't be okay with this, Bruce. I love you, but I can't be alright with your decision." she said before she started changing her clothes. "I love you too." he said softly and sincerely.

"But I can't be safe, I can't feel safe, without you, Bruce." she said as she opened the door, now in just some of her own boyshorts and one of Bruce's shirts. "So if they send you to jail, then I'm leaving Gotham. I'm not sure where I'll go, but I won't stay here." she said seriously as she looked at him.

She saw the look on Bruce's face. "I want you to come find me though as soon as you get out of jail. I still want to marry you, but I can't stay here. As soon as I know where I'm going, I'll make sure to tell you so you can find me and we'll come back home." she said as she looked at him, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

He pulled her to him and held her as tight as he could. She held on to him as tightly as she could as she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his shoulder. "I love you more than anything, Bruce. I always have. And I'm doing this for my own safety, so you know that I am safe." she said through her tears.

"I love you, my Genevieve." He said to her before he kissed her. _What am I going to do?, _he thought.

She kissed him as she tried to stop her tears. "Don't worry, though, I'll watch the whole press conference before I leave. I won't even pack until it's over." she said softly when they pulled away after their minute-long kiss. "You're still my fiance, Bruce..." she said before she slipped out of his arms and went to the dresser that had her shirts in it as she searched in there for a minute. "Never forget that." she finished before she slid a ring on to his left finger, but not just any ring. That was his father's ring.

"Lily..." He said in pure shock. He started to shed his own tears. She smiled softly at him as she wiped his tears away gently. He pulled her to him. "I'm sorry." he said. "For what?" she asked. "For doing this to you." Bruce said. "It's ok, Brucey. Everything will turn out fine. Remember your mother always told us that everything happens for a reason. Maybe there's a reason, you never know." Lily said softly as she looked at him. He buried his face into her neck and started crying.

"Oh Bruce..." she said in a whisper as she held him before she moved them so they were sitting on the bed together as she rubbed his back comfortingly while her own tears fell. "I love you." Bruce said through his tears. "I love you so much, Bruce. You have no idea." she said as she kissed his cheek. "And I'd like to have one more night with you, baby...before you turn yourself in." she said softly.

He instantly gave into her. Kissing her and stripping them both of their clothes. She moaned softly in his mouth as she held on to him, wrapping her legs around his waist as soon as they were both completely stripped and underneath the covers.

He settled himself between her legs as he kissed her. She kissed him as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight as the two started to move together as one. He kissed her with such passion it almost made her come undone right then and there.

She was shocked by how much passion she received from Bruce that it took her a second before she delivered the same passion to him that was rushing through her in waves as she held on to him, their pace moving ever quicker together.

"I love you." He moaned out. "I love you, Bruce." she moaned as she held on to him, rocking and raising her hips. "Come with me, love." he moaned. "Oh yes, Bruce." she moaned. He moved with her faster, bringing them both closer and closer.

"Oh Brucey! God yes, baby, I'm almost there!" she yelled in satisfaction. He kissed her to keep her quiet as he kept moving faster and faster.

She moaned uncontrollably in his mouth as they kissed, their hips rocking harder and faster as they moved as one before they finally reached their climaxes at the same time. They laid there together, oblivious to everything but themselves. They released together, with Bruce finally comfortable with releasing inside of Lily, as Bruce collapsed on top of Lily as she held him. "Alfred gave me your father's ring. I was talking to him about getting a ring for you to wear, and he had gone somewhere and retrieved that for me." she said with a smile. "He was right about your reaction too." she said softly as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Thank you." He moaned against her lips. "For?" she moaned. "Everything." he said. She smiled as she kissed him. "Thank you too, Brucey."

"For what?" He asked softly as he rolled over and pulled her into his arms. Lily's arms wrapped around Bruce, holding him close to her as she looked up into his eyes. "For being my hero." she said softly and sincerely. "And you are mine as well." He said as he kissed her.

_**The Next Morning...**_

It was tense and quiet around the breakfast table as Lily and Rachel traded glares every once in a while as the three ate in silence. Lily always looked over at Bruce as well with that same sad smile on her face.

Bruce heard the clock chime, and he stood slowly with a grim smile on his face. He kissed Lily before he left the penthouse.

Lily got up as she ran out the door and after Bruce just before he could get on the elevator. "Bruce Wayne, you can not leave like you're going to come back later on. So kiss me like you mean it one more time." she said as she wrapped her arms around Bruce's neck as she kissed him softly.

He deepened the kiss, as though it would be his last. She ran her fingers gently through his hair as she deepened the kiss as well, knowing it would probably be her last kiss with Bruce...at least for a while.

"I love you." He whispered to her. "I love you so much, Bruce Wayne. And I'll always be there for you when you get out." she said as she caressed his face one more time. "I know you will." He said softly before he slowly, let go.

"Wait." she said as she held on to Bruce's left hand with hers, caressing his ring finger and his father's ring. "You'll always be my fiance, Bruce. And you better come find me." she said as she looked into his eyes, tears starting to trickle down her face. "You better believe it." He whispered as he kissed her again. She smiled as she kissed him. "I wish I didn't have to let you go." she whispered as she rested her forehead against his.

"I know, but I have to go now." He held her hand tightly. "I know." she said, holding on to his hand just as tightly. Slowly, he let his hand fall from hers. She swallowed as she tried to fight her urge to run after him as Bruce slowly turned from her and walked towards the elevator.

"Oh, Bruce. There is something I've been wanting to tell you since I got back." she said as she stood at the door of the penthouse. "What?" he asked. She wanted to leave Bruce with a smile as she mustered up a small smile. "Nice butt." she said with a soft giggle. He bowed and smiled at her before he left.

Lily smiled before the elevator doors closed and she sighed softly as she re-entered the penthouse.

She sat back down at the table as she drank her chocolate milk that was in her coffee cup. She did try some coffee when she had gotten back on a dare from Bruce, but she ended up almost spitting it out. That had to be the worst thing she'd ever tasted.

"No coffee, baby doll?" Rachel sneered with a smirk. Unbeknownst that Alfred was standing watch.

Lily glared at Rachel. "I guess I don't have a taste for chalky substances like you." she said before she splashed the rest of her chocolate milk in Rachel's face as she smirked.

"Genevieve Westenra." Alfred scolded. "And Rachel Dawes."

Lily looked down at the table. "But she started it, Alfred. You saw." she said softly and it reminded Alfred exactly what Lily was like when she was a child. He didn't know how many times he had used her whole name like that.

"I don't care. Now do I have to put you both in time out like five year olds? Because that's how you are acting." He scolded as he started cleaning up. _This better work., _he thought.

"No, sir." Lily said as she looked down at the table. "Rachel?" Alfred asked with a demanding look.

Rachel just shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Alfred. Do you need me to help?" Lily asked. "No, you sit and behave." He said.

"Ok." she said before the press conference came on the television and immediately Lily jumped out of her seat as she ran into the living room to try and see if she could spot Bruce among the crowd.

But the cameras were focused on Harvey.

Lily sighed softly as she listened to the entire press conference along with Rachel and Alfred.

_**One Hour Later...**_

"I can't believe he just stood by like that." Rachel said and Lily was just thankful that Bruce was safe as she let out a sigh of relief, tears pouring down her face in relief. Lily looked over at Rachel. "Do you even understand the concept of Batman?" Lily asked as she looked at Rachel.

"If he was as self righteous as he is then he wouldn't have let Harvey take the wrap like that!" Rachel argued. "Batman isn't about being righteous, it's about doing the right thing. That's what both Bruce and Harvey believe in and stand for." Lily said. Rachel all but stormed out of there.

"How do you know so much about Batman, Miss Lily?" Alfred asked with a smile. Lily smiled brightly. "I learned it from the men that know him best. You and Brucey." she said happily. He smirked and winked at her.

Lily smiled brightly before she walked into her and Bruce's room as she put up her suitcase back into the closet. _Hopefully I'll never have to pick that thing up again., _she thought.

_**20 Minutes Later...**_

Bruce returned home out of breath.

Lily walked out of their bedroom when she heard the door open. "What did you do? Run?" she asked before she ran and jumped into Bruce's arms. "No, well yes, but..." Bruce trailed off.

"But what?" she asked with a giggle as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "Joker will come for him." Bruce said. She nodded. "I'm sure he'll be fine. The police will probably keep him safe." she said. "I'm just so glad it wasn't you, Bruce." she said as she hugged him and Bruce could feel Lily's tears against his skin.

"I have to stop the Joker, Lily, he will go for Harvey and kill him." He panted. "You don't know what he can be capable of."

Lily looked at Bruce. "I know you have to stop him, baby. I just want you to be safe." she said softly. "I'll do my best." He said softly as he kissed her. "How much time do you have before you leave?" she asked as she rested her forehead against his. "They won't transfer him till almost nightfall." Bruce said. "So what do we do now?" she asked as she got off of Bruce. "I don't know." He looked into her eyes.

She took Bruce's hands in hers as she led him to the couch and sat him down as she kissed his cheek. Bruce pulled her into his arms and held her close to him.

Lily smiled as she sat in Bruce's lap, holding him and rubbing the back of his neck. "Are you ok, sweetheart?" she asked as she looked into Bruce's eyes. "Yeah." he said. Lily sighed as she rested her head against Bruce's shoulder.

He kissed her head as his hand idly stroked her back. Up and down his fingers went as they sat there together in silence. Lily breathed out softly as she stroked Bruce's chest, paying special attention to his pecs and his abs.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead before trailing down to her lips and then her neck. "Brucey..." she whispered softly against his skin as she kissed his shoulder. His lips kissed her spot as his hand caressed her body. "Mmm, Bruce." she moaned a little louder before she looked up, but noticed that Alfred was nowhere in sight before she sighed and relaxed against Bruce once again.

His hand caressed her hard enough to where she could feel it so well. His hand then went between her legs and began to rub her through her pants. She arched her back as she held him to her. "Brucey...you didn't even get caught and you missed me anyways?" she asked softly in a moan as she kissed his sensitive spot on his neck, nibbling softly.

His hand then went into her pants and started rubbing her more and more. She finally straddled his lap as she could feel herself quivering and trembling beneath his touch. But that didn't stop Bruce. He kept moving his fingers at an even pace. She had finally moaned much more audibly as her hips raised from Bruce's fingers.

His fingers then wriggled their way inside her only amplifying her pleasure. Her head snapped back as she held on to Bruce's shoulders, a small and soft scream erupting from her. He moved his fingers faster burying them deep inside her. "Oh, Bruce." she moaned for him as she held on to him tightly.

His mouth latched onto her neck as he kept going. "Bruce!" she moaned as she held on to him before finally moving her hips against his fingers. He felt her clamp down on his fingers as she drew closer to her release. She rested her head against his shoulder as she rocked against him, moaning and screaming for him.

"Lily," He moaned at the feel of her. "Bruce, I love you." she said as she moaned and screamed softly as she felt her release. When she did, he removed his hand and held her against him as tight as possible to hold her. Immediately, her arms wrapped around him as well, holding him as tightly as possible as she kissed his forehead. "I love you so much, Bruce." she said and by the cracking in her voice, Bruce knew she was crying.

"I love you, my lily flower." He sighed. _Why do I always make her cry?, _he thought.

Lily smiled teary-eyed. "What's the matter?" she asked as she took a deep breath to stop her tears of joy. "Why is it I am always making you cry?" He asked in a small voice.

"Brucey... they're good tears. Tears of joy." she said softly as she made him look into her eyes. "That and you haven't called me lily flower since we were 10." she said with a smile as she held his face in her hands, running her fingers over his lips softly enough to where he could still speak clearly as she caressed them.

"Still, ever since you came home and have been around me, you seem to cry more and more." He sighed. _What have I done to make her cry so much?, _he thought.

"Bruce, baby, look at me." she said as she made him look at her. "I'm happy. I couldn't be happier with you, and I'm just so relieved that you didn't get found out as Batman. And for the rest of the day until you have to leave, I want to spend it with just you." she said with a smile as she got off of his lap. She walked around the couch as she whispered in his ear. "Starting with that back massage you tried to skip on last night." she whispered before kissing his ear softly as she started towards their room.

"Oh God, honey, if I get that back massage I'll never get work done." He said playfully.

Lily giggled as she looked back at him, leaning and blocking the door way looking both playful and sinfully seductive.

"Well, I want to make sure you're ready and nothing happens tonight. Don't worry, I'll definitely give you another before bedtime." she said with a seductive wink.

"Oh hell..." He said as he got up. _Would have given in eventually., _he thought.

Lily smiled as she watched Bruce come closer and closer as she tried not to giggle. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?" she asked playfully as she let a giggle slip out. "Oh yes you are." He said playfully.

Lily smiled as she quickly turned and ran into the room, instantly hopping on the bed. Bruce stripped himself of his coat, vest, and shirt. Lily bit her lip softly before she smirked and took off her shirt before unhooking her bra and throwing it and her shirt to the side.

"You, Lily, are a tease." Bruce said. "I could say the same about you." she said with a smirk before she stood on the bed and took her pants and panties off before she sat back down and smiled at Bruce. "Coming to bed, Brucey?" she asked softly and seductively as she looked at him.

He smirked as he slowly got rid of his pants. Lily bit her lip again as she sat on her knees on the bed, crawling a little closer to the front of the bed as she looked at Bruce.

Bruce pulled her to him and started kissing her. "Mmmm..." she moaned in his mouth as she kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. He pulled her off of him and flipped her over onto her stomach.

"Brucey, what are you-" she started. She was silenced by him biting her shoulder, sensually of course. "Mmmm, Brucey..." she moaned softly as she laid her head on the pillow. His hand trailed down her back till he reached her round bottom, giving it a slight squeeze. "Oh..." she moaned, a little high-pitched, as her head snapped back.

He started to touch her, making her wet all over again. "Oh God, Bruce." she moaned as she put her head back down in the pillows, moaning loudly into them as her legs and hips and her womanhood quivered and trembled from the instant pleasure.

He removed his fingers and climbed on top of her and settled between her spread legs.

Lily smiled at Bruce over her shoulder. "Brucey..." she said softly. With a quick thrust of his hips, he pushed himself inside her, going deep instantly.

A gasp escaped Brooke as she held on to the sheets of the bed, her moans filling the air.

His lips clamped down on her neck. "Bruce!" she moaned louder as she felt her hips start to move against him. His hands linked with hers as his hips started moving faster. Lily smiled as she held his hands, moving her hips to match his new pace.

He nipped her shoulder and neck, hitting spots she never knew of.

"Oh my God, Bruce!" she screamed as she felt completely aroused and surprised at the same time. He groaned and moaned as he felt himself getting closer and closer.

Lily was also getting closer. _How can he get me to release so fast? I thought this was supposed to take time., _she thought with a smile as she raised her hips to go a little faster.

Finally, after a few more thrusts, both released together. Lily screamed out Bruce's name again, digging her head into the pillows as she let out her release.

Bruce had turned over on his back when he got off of Lily as he breathed out. Lily smirked as she looked over at Bruce, panting slightly before she caught her breath. "Putting me to work already?" she asked softly as she ran her hand down his spine.

Bruce smiled as he laid there, catching his breath. Lily smiled as she kissed his shoulder before she climbed on top of him, rubbing his back sensually, massaging every new knot she encountered.

"Oh God, babe." He moaned softly. Lily smiled. "How's it feel?" she asked softly, working out a particular knot that was in front of a very big bruise on his back as Lily tried to be as gentle as she could with it before she finally worked it out completely. "Feels amazing." he moaned. She smiled as she kissed the back of his neck. "I'm glad you like it." she said against his skin before she kept her hands moving down his back, tracing a few scars while she massaged him. "Why do you do this, Brucey?" she asked.

"Because no one else will." he said. "The police-" she started. "The police are limited." he interrupted. Lily nodded as she kissed the top of his back. "Whatever you have to do, Brucey. I'll always stand by you, no matter what." she said as she rested her head on his back while she massaged the bottom of his back.

"Thank you." he said. "Of course, Bruce. I'd do anything for you." she said before she leaned up and rubbed his back from the bottom up as she checked for any knots or problem areas she missed before she decided to ask him. "Did I miss anything?" she asked. "No, babe, everything is perfect." he said, relaxed.

Lily smiled as she kissed his head softly as she climbed off of him. "Then you're good to go, I guess." she said softly. Sometimes it was hard for Lily to let Bruce go out to his second career, but she knew he wanted and had to. He got up and kissed her deeply before he got dressed.

Lily smiled. "Is there anything I can do while you're out?" she asked. "Just stay safe." Bruce said and Lily smiled. "Will do." she said before she and Bruce shared one more kiss before he walked through the secret door in his bedroom.

After Bruce left, Lily had taken a shower and dried off before she got into some of her pajama pants and one of Bruce's shirts as usual before she walked out into the living room where Alfred was cleaning up the living room.

"He left for work." she said softly as she looked over at the big window near the living room. Alfred handed her a pint of her ice cream. "Thanks Alfred." she said softly. "I really shouldn't eat like this."

"It's better than not eating." he said. "That's true... we didn't really get any time for dinner, and I'm sorry about that." she said. "I'll get used to it." he said with a smile. "Oh, and you were right about his reaction to his father's ring. I just wonder if he'll wear it when he's busy." she said. "Not while he is Batman." Alfred said softly.

"I didn't think so. But I completely understand." she said as she picked at her ice cream. "I have to admit, Miss Lily, I am very surprised of how supportive of Bruce you are." Alfred said.

Lily smiled at Alfred. "I always have been, and always will be. No matter how hard it is for me to let him go out there and risk getting badly injured, I still let him go because he feels he needs to save our city. Besides one of us can always repair him." she said with a warm smile.

That was true, too. Lily had always been supportive of Bruce even when the two were little. And he was always supportive of her. Any idea that popped into one of their heads they'd always go and venture out together. Alfred can barely remember one moment of their childhood, up until she was 12, that they were ever apart.

"Well, I am grateful." Alfred said kindly. Lily smiled. "I'm just grateful he's had you to take care of him before I came back...can I ask, just out of curiosity from what I've heard, how bad off was Bruce while I was...gone?" she asked slowly.

"Very bad. He would work, play the part of a happy billionaire. But when he came home..." Alfred trailed off. Lily nodded for Alfred to continue. "It wasn't anything...extreme, was it?" she asked, concerned. "He drank. That's all really." he said. "I knew I was his best friend, but I didn't think I had that strong of an effect on him to where he would...drink." she said as she looked down at the floor.

"Oh, believe me. You were his first and only love." Alfred said honestly. Lily smiled as she looked down at her ring. "He was always mine too...has Winston ever come to visit him?" she asked. "Yes, when Bruce got desperate, wanting anything to do with you, he would call Winston over to tell him stories of when you were little. How much you loved him as much as he loved you." Alfred said and Lily looked at him, surprised. "Really?" she asked. "He did it for a total of three maybe four years after you disappeared. Then he started searching." Alfred said. Lily nodded. "I'll have to ask Winston what he talked about with Bruce about me." she said with a smile before the news came on, showing the coverage of the night about Batman and what looked to be a high-speed chase between a semi-truck and the police truck that reportedly had Harvey Dent in it.

"I do hate it, though." she said softly. "But if it's necessary for him..." she trailed off before she put her ice cream away before she went back to the living room and sat down on the couch. "Yes, but, he was away for years, searching the globe for you." Alfred said. "It still really does impress and surprise me that he actually did that." she said. "He would stop at nothing." Alfred said.

"He told me he kept looking at a picture of us." she said as she reached over and picked up the picture frame as she smiled down at the two of them when they were younger. "Every single day." Alfred said.

"Alfred? Do you know if Bruce has a doctor he goes to?" she asked. "I believe he does." he said. "Could I have his number? I've been feeling strange lately, and I think I should probably make sure I'm alright." she said. "Of course." he said.

"Thank you." she said with a smile before Alfred gave her the number. She looked at the time. "I'll have to call tomorrow morning, it's already close to midnight by now." she said softly as she watched the replay of what happened in the streets of Gotham tonight. "He probably won't be coming back until early morning, will he? He likes to stay in touch with the cops, probably to make sure they do their job right." she said the last part with a soft giggle.

"More than likely." Alfred said. "I guess I should probably go to bed then. That is if I can sleep." she said. Every time Bruce was out as Batman and she was home without him she stayed up far later than she normally wanted to.

"Just try, the sooner you sleep the sooner he will come home. That's how it always seems for me." Alfred said. "Thanks Alfred. I always try my hardest to sleep, though, it's my worry that keeps me up." she said softly, reminding Alfred of something Bruce would say every time Alfred tried to get him to sleep as he researched Lily's past and places she might have been. Lily smiled as she hugged Alfred. "Good night, Alfred. I'll see you in the morning." she said. "Good night, Miss Lily." Alfred said.

Lily sleepily smiled at him before she turned and made her way into her and Bruce's bedroom. She put the doctor's card on the dresser tiredly as she made her way into the bed, crawling in on her side. Lily was feeling unusually tired. She didn't do much today, she didn't do much at all since she got back. She wanted to, but she didn't know what to do. She was still researching about what she could possibly do with her family's company. For right now, it was in reliable hands, so she figured she might as well leave it be until there was something she could do.

As she was falling asleep she tried to figure out what could be wrong with her. As she was falling asleep, a thought came to her. She gasped as she jumped out of bed and went to the calendar in the room near the door. She looked at last month where she had a red dot, and the month before that. She then went back to the current month as she looked for a red dot in the same place and saw nothing.

Lily quickly went to her purse as she took her cell phone out and looked at the date. It was a good thing she was sitting on the bed because as soon as she saw the date she had fainted.


	7. Safety

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Lily.

Thanks to my awesome PT and co-writer, kurounue13!

_**The Next Morning...**_

"Lily?"

Bruce walked into the bedroom, still in his Batman attire, except for his cowl. He looked at the bed and saw that it looked as if it had been slept in, but the blanket was half off the bed and looked to be tangled in something. Bruce walked over to Lily's side of the bed only to see her on the floor, her cell phone right next to her, as if dropped. It was strange, Lily had never fallen off of a bed before.

"LILY!" He cried out as he ran to her.

He instantly picked her up in his arms as he carried her out to Alfred. "I think Lily fainted last night when she was going to bed!" he said urgently. "Oh dear." He said as he quickly got a cold cloth.

Bruce laid her down on the couch as he kissed her forehead. "Lily? Lily, baby, wake up." he said, gently shaking her. He lost Rachel last night, Harvey got severely and probably permanently burned. The last thing he needed right now was for something to happen to Lily. He couldn't have anything happen to Lily. Ever.

Alfred came over with a cold washcloth, but Bruce took it from him as he started carefully and gently running the cloth against her sleeping face. After about thirty seconds, she started to wake up as her eyes opened. "Brucey, that's cold." she said sleepily.

"Oh thank God." He breathed out as he sank to his knees. "What's the matter?" she asked as she looked at him. "We found you unconscious in the bedroom. You fainted, sweetheart." Bruce told her. "Oh." she said before last night's memory hit her hard. "Oh." she said, more alert now as she sat up. "Brucey, don't be concerned, but I think I wanna go to the doctor." she said.

"How can I not be concerned, Lily?" He asked, shocked. "Yeah, I know, but don't worry. I'm fine." she said as she kissed his lips. "I'll be fine. I can have Winston come and pick me up if you don't want me driving, or Alfred can take me if he's not too busy. Either way works for me." she said.

Bruce sighed and ran his hands through his hair before he stood up and went to remove his armor. "I'll be fine, Brucey. I'll have someone with me, I won't go alone." she called after him before she sighed and looked at Alfred.

Alfred had a grim look on his face. "Should I go after him?" Lily asked. "It's not that, Miss Lily." Alfred said. "What is it?" she asked. "Miss Dawes and Mr. Dent were kidnapped last night. Miss Dawes died in an explosion. Batman saved Dent from the explosion but his face caught fire and he is now in intensive care at Gotham General." Alfred said gravely.

Lily's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh..." she trailed off, shocked. "Was it because of...the Joker?" she asked softly and slowly. "Indeed." he said.

Lily sat down as she breathed in and out. His killings were getting closer and closer to Bruce. She figured if he ever went after any of Bruce's friends, that she would be next. Lily was terrified of that murdering clown and she didn't want to be near him for a second encounter. Now Rachel was gone...

Tears came to her eyes as she made a final decision. Bruce wanted her to be safe, and she would make sure she was for Bruce.

After much discussion with Bruce, Lily had finally called his doctor for an appointment as she had Winston drive her to the hospital. Bruce told her that he wanted Winston to go with her inside the hospital and drive her back home afterwards. As she was sitting in the backseat of the car she looked at Winston.

"Winston, does my family have anywhere else they stay? Outside of Gotham?" she asked. "Well there is a penthouse in Metropolis." Winston said. She nodded. "Winston, the Joker's killings are getting closer and closer to Bruce. I don't want him coming after me or anyone connected with me... So would it be too much to ask you to go and stay in the Metropolis penthouse please? You and the rest of the staff that's still left at the Manor. I would hate if anything were to happen to any one of you." she said.

"I understand, but shouldn't you talk about this with Bruce? He does have some say in this as well." Winston suggested. "Bruce wants me to be safe. I will talk to him, but in my own way. I'm sort of depending how I'll talk to him on how well this doctor's appointment goes." she said as they entered the hospital and the two made their way up to the floor where Bruce's doctor was.

"Either way, you do have to talk to Bruce. You can't up and disappear at every corner just because there is trouble. You are going to be married. You must communicate with one another. Bruce does have a say in it. You can't go behind his back all the time. My wife and I were married for 57 years, and the reason it lasted so long was because we talked." Winston explained.

Lily smiled. "Ok. I'll talk to him. Thanks Winston." she said as she hugged her friend and butler as they sat down, but just before Lily could sit her name was called. She smiled at Winston once more before she turned and walked into the doctor's office.

As she was about to walk in, her phone went off. She didn't even have to pick up her cell phone to know who it was as she answered the phone while she saw the doctor wasn't in his office yet as she sat down and waited for him. "I'm fine, Brucey. I just got into the doctor's office. I'm just waiting on him now." she answered.

"Are you sure everything is fine?" he asked. "Yes, my love. But I would like to talk to you whenever we get home. About what we talked about before. I'll see you soon, sweetheart." she said. "Ok sweetie. I love you." Bruce said cutely and Lily couldn't help but smile. "I love you, Brucey." she said with a giggle.

Lily looked up as the doctor walked in. She took a breath and was ready to find out what he had to tell her.

_**Ten Minutes Later...**_

Lily walked out of the office with a small perscription of pills, her face one of pure and utter shock. She hadn't expected what the doctor told her, but she was happy with the results either way.

"Miss Lily, are you alright?" Winston asked and she nodded. "Oh, I'm better than fine." she said with a bright smile as she and Winston went back into the elevator before leaving the hospital. Winston drove her back to the Wayne Foundation Building where Bruce was waiting outside as soon as Winston pulled up.

Lily smiled as she saw Bruce before she hugged Winston when he helped her out of the car. "I'll see you again soon, Winston. And after I talk to Bruce I would like you to go to the Metropolis penthouse so you and the staff can be safe." she said with a soft smile. Winston nodded before he drove off. Lily then rushed up to find Bruce.

He quickly pulled her into his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling brightly. "Now I have two things to talk to you about." she said. "What's that?" He asked softly. "Well...the other one is a surprise that I can tell you in about a week, just to be safe. But what I wanted to talk about was my safety now that the Joker's killings are getting closer to you." she said softly as she looked at him.

His face dropped. "Bruce, I won't leave...not until it gets really dangerous. If it gets to a really bad point, I have to go Metropolis, but I want to talk to you first." she said. "I want us to make a plan." Slowly, Bruce nodded.

"We're gonna be married, we have to talk. That's the only way a marriage can last, Bruce." she said with a smile. "So I want us to work out a plan when I should leave, what the danger signs are. You can even call and tell me to find a way out and that you'll be coming to find me." she said. "But we need to work it out together and talk." she said as she looked into his eyes. "I want us to really talk about this Brucey." she said with a soft smile. "Alright." he said as they went up to the penthouse to discuss everything.

After about an hour of discussion between Bruce and Lily, they had finally worked out a plan. Lily would pack her suitcase just in case everything did go wrong, and Bruce had made sure to keep her family's helicopter pilot on call that way he could reach him and tell him to get Lily to the Metropolis penthouse her family still owned as quickly as he could. And after Batman had finished his work to make everything safe, he would bring Lily back to Gotham.

Lily was in her and Bruce's bedroom as she was packing enough clothes and toiletries for at least a week. She had already called Winston and he and the staff were on their way to the Metropolis penthouse now. If things turned out for the better, she would make sure to call him and tell him when it is safe for everyone to come back to Gotham. As she was packing, she thought of Rachel.

"Even after everything you've done to me and said to me, Rachel Dawes...I still forgive you where ever you are." she said softly.

She heard the door open and she turned around and saw Bruce. Lily smiled softly at him. "Everything planned?" she asked softly. "Yes, all taken care of." he said. She nodded. "Are you ok?" she asked as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just a little sad, I guess." he said. "Because of Rachel?" she asked. "Partly..." he trailed off. "What else?" she asked softly as she played with the ends of his hair. "You leaving me. I don't want you to be gone from me even if it's only for a few hours or a few minutes." he said. "I know. Believe me, I don't want to leave...but I have to be safe so you're mind can be at ease." she said as she hid a smile. She wanted so badly to tell Bruce. "I promise, when everything is over, which hopefully is soon... I'll tell you all about that surprise I promised to tell you about." she said with a small smile as she kissed his lips. "Okay." he said.

"I love you, Brucey." she said as she held him tightly to her, resting her head on the side of his neck as she hugged him. "I love you too, Lily flower." Bruce said.

Lily smiled as she kissed his neck softly before the Joker's voice came from the TV in the living room where Gotham Tonight was playing. Bruce held Lily to him as they walked out and listened to what the madman had to say.

Bruce grew angry as he watched the threatening phone call made into the program.

"Stay here and stay safe, Lily." he said as he kissed her head before he started talking to Alfred about something Lily couldn't keep track of as Bruce was talking so quickly, but she figured it probably had something to do with the police and keeping one of his employees that the Joker was targeting, Mr. Reese, safe.

"You're going out as Batman in the daytime, Bruce?" she asked as he started towards his bedroom. "No." He yelled. "I can hear you just fine, dear." she said to herself before she realized what Bruce had said. "Wait, you're going out there by yourself? What are you gonna do?" she asked as she tried to follow him to the secret door.

"Something drastic." Bruce said. "Will you be needing the Bat-pod, sir?" Alfred asked.

"It's daylight, Alfred." Bruce said with a smirk. "The Lamborghini then? Much more subtle." Alfred said.

"Drastic, Bruce!?" Lily almost yelled at him, but he was already concealed in the secret door as she sighed. "I hope he knows what he's doing." she said as she looked back at Alfred. "Doesn't he always?" Alfred asked. "That's true." she said with a soft smile. "I guess I should finish my packing..." she said softly with a sigh.

"Would you like some help?" he asked. "That would be great. Thank you, Alfred." she said with a smile.

_**One Hour Later...**_

Lily had her suitcase packed and sitting by the balcony just in case the worst was to happen and the Joker actually did end up blowing up the hospital as Alfred and Lily did all they could do. Wait.

Bruce came home in a fit.

"Bruce, are you ok?" she asked, being cautious as she looked at him. "You need to get to Metropolis." Bruce said immediately. "He blew it up? Really?" she asked before the news report came on, confirming her question that Gotham General Hospital was indeed blown up by the Joker.

Lily had tears in her eyes as she nodded. "Ok. I'll call Mark..." she said as she started for the phone.

"Dent's missing..." Bruce trailed off.

Lily looked at Bruce as she called her pilot. As soon as she said it was time to go, he informed her that he was on his way as she hung up. Lily put the phone down before she ran and kissed Bruce, holding him as close to her as she could.

"You stay safe, you hear me?" He said after they pulled away. "I promise." she said as she tried to stop her tears. They heard the sound of the helicopter drawing nearer. "I love you, Bruce. Come get me as soon as you can. You know the address." she said as she kissed him once more until the helicopter was on the large balcony of the penthouse.

Bruce was silent as he watched her leave when the time came for her to go.

Lily looked at Bruce as she picked up her suitcase and reluctantly walked out of the penthouse, her eyes never leaving Bruce as she handed her luggage off to the co-pilot as he helped her inside the plane. "I love you, Bruce Wayne." she tried to say as loud as she could, but it only looked as if she was mouthing it to him as the door of the helicopter closed and she buckled herself up before she looked back at Bruce as best as she could, grasping on to the last seconds she could see of him for a while.

"I love you, Lily." Bruce said, trying to hold in his tears as he watched the helicopter take off.

"She'll be just fine, Master Bruce." Alfred said, trying to be comforting. But he knew that Bruce literally was incomplete without Lily. He had shown that very well in those years without her. Bruce sighed. "I need to work."

_**Meanwhile...**_

_**In Metropolis...**_

The helicopter was just landing on the Westenra Family's penthouse in Metropolis as Winston was waiting by the doors to welcome Lily inside as she was escorted out of the helicopter.

Everything was different than she remembered.

Of course she was much younger the last time she was here, so everything was probably going to be different. But that didn't stop her from asking Winston once her things were safely inside and the helicopter had flown off to a safe location.

"Winston, is it me or is everything different here?" she asked. "No, everything is basically the same." he said. "Hmmm...I'm sure everything will kick in eventually." she said softly to herself. "But for now I don't remember almost anything about this place, Winston." she said. "Well the last time you were here you were four." Winston said. "No wonder I don't remember. Oh, speaking of remembering, could I talk to you about something Winston?" she asked.

"Absolutely." He said as he went into the kitchen to prepare her cup of hot cocoa the way she always had it.

Lily smiled as one of the other staff had went into one of the rooms with her suitcase as Lily headed into the kitchen with Winston.

"I was talking to Alfred a few days ago about what Bruce was like when I was gone..." she trailed off. "I see." He said softly. "I asked if you had visited him and Alfred said that you had. That Bruce had asked you for stories about me when I was little and anything else he could think to ask you about me." she said softly. "What did he ask?...and what did you say? I'm just curious." she said.

"He asked..." He hesitated as he tried to remember. "He asked if you ever talked about him." he finally answered.

"I'm sure I did talk about him. What kind of stories did you tell him about me?" she asked. "Anything I would remember?"

"The time you fell down the garden steps at his home. Nearly broke your leg." he said. Lily smiled at that. She did remember how she used to fall all the time. Ironically it was mostly whenever she was either around Bruce or at his family's manor.

"He carried you back inside. Complained he had back problems ever since." He said with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

Lily laughed as she smiled. "Please, I was light as a feather...well for a grown up." she said as she was starting to feel a little better, even though she was still worrying about Bruce on the inside. She hoped her caped crusader was alright. She hoped he was safe.

"Also that one day, when he fell into the well. You stayed at the top of the well and talked to him. Even when the bats came." Winston said. Lily nodded. That she did remember. She always remembered that day. "I've always been able to remember that day." she said with a nod. "I think I even remember what I talked to him about."

"Wouldn't surprise me. He told me it was that day he fell in love with you." Winston said with a smile. Lily smiled as she blushed. "That was the day I fell in love with him too." she said as she finished her cocoa. "Mmm, that was wonderful, Winston. Thank you." she said. "No problem, Lily. Why don't you rest? I believe you are in need of some rest." Winston said. "I believe so. I don't know how much longer I can keep my eyes open...um, Winston... do you know which room is mine?" she asked.

"Down the hall, 3rd door to the left." Winston instructed. "Thank you Winston." she said with a smile as she hugged her friend and butler before she went off to her room where her suitcase was already neatly put away next to the dresser. She didn't feel like a shower, she was just too tired for anything at the moment. All she was able to do to prepare for bed for the moment was to brush her teeth and change into one of Bruce's shirts and some of her pajama shorts before she crawled into bed, resting her head on the pillows.

This place didn't feel right to her, but her exhaustioin was enough to ignore the strange sensation of the bed as she almost immediately drifted off to sleep.

_Bruce, Lily, and Rachel were all running through Bruce's family garden. They were playing hide and seek. The three always loved that game, even though Rachel would always shout out where Lily was if Rachel was ever caught first._

_But Lily, being a gentle and kind child, always shook off her anger and Bruce would always let her hide again and tell Rachel not to look either._

_Just as Rachel was "it" to seek Lily and Bruce, the two little girls heard a crash and they both rushed over to where the sound had come from as Bruce was falling into a well that had been boarded up before._

_"Bruce!" Lily and Rachel screamed. "Go get help, I'll stay with him." Lily said and Rachel didn't want to argue at that point as she ran off screaming for help._

_"It's ok, Bruce, I'm here." Lily said. "I'll stay with you." she said as calmly as she could, even though she was terrified for Bruce, hoping he was ok._

_"Geney, I'm scared..." He said softly, his voice echoing in the well. "Don't worry, Bruce, everything will be fine. Rachel went to get help. Just talk to me, I'll stay with you." she said comfortingly. "Geney, what's that sound?" Bruce asked. Lily leaned in to listen closer before bats surrounded Bruce as Lily ducked for cover when they started coming out of the well, surrounding her as well as she covered her head._

_"GENEY!?" He screamed as the bats flew around him. "I'M HERE, BRUCEY!" She yelled, raising her hand and waving so he could see while she kept herself covered with her other arm, covering her head._

_The bats finally disappeared as Mr. Wayne came running with Rachel._

_"Your daddy's coming, Brucey!" Lily yelled as she got out of the way. "Don't worry, I'll stay right here!" she called out to him. "Get me out!" He yelled. "Don't worry, Bruce! I'm coming down now!" his father called out to him before he set up a rope and went down into the well and retrieved Bruce from the well as Lily reached her hand out for Bruce to take. "Do you need my help, Brucey?" she asked with her outstretched hand._

_Bruce didn't answer as he hung on to his dad for dear life. Only when they got close enough did he take her hand._

_Lily pulled on to Bruce's hand as she helped him out of the well as she fell back when she pulled too much on his good arm, causing Bruce to fall on her, but instead of complaining like Rachel had done before when they were just playing, Lily smiled as she laughed softly._

_Bruce laid still, he didn't move. Lily smiled as she hugged her friend. "It's ok, Brucey. You'll be just fine." she said comfortingly. He latched onto her and started to shake. _

_Bruce's father came up from the well as he looked upon the two friends. "It's ok, Brucey. It'll all be ok." Lily said as she rubbed Bruce's back as she hugged him. Mr. Wayne picked Bruce up and carried him inside. Lily following him._

_"Lily?" Bruce asked and she nodded as she smiled at him. "I'm right here, Brucey. I won't leave." she said and Rachel piped up from behind Lily. "Me too, Bruce. I'll stay with you too." Rachel said. Lily wanted to be greedy and shove her, but she was Bruce's friend too._

_So she tried to ignore Rachel as best as she could until Bruce surprised her by shaking his head as he started falling asleep. "Just...Geney..." he said before his eyes closed._

_Lily couldn't help but smirk inwardly as her ego started to swell as she followed Mr. Wayne._

_She looked back at Rachel with an innocent 'I'm his BEST friend' look before she turned back to where Mrs. Wayne was now looking upon her son._

_As Mr. Wayne then continued up the stairs, Lily stopped in front of Mrs. Wayne. "Mrs. Wayne can I please stay with Brucey for a while?" she asked politely instead of going right after Bruce like Rachel had always done without asking permission or anything._

_"Bruce already asked for you." she said with a smile._

_Lily smiled. "Thank you." she said before she started running up the stairs and went into Bruce's room as she sat on his bed where his legs were underneath the covers as she watched him starting to come out of sleep just as Mr. Wayne was leaving his room._

_"Hi Brucey." she said with a smile. "How do you feel?" she asked. "I'm still scared." he said. "It's alright, Brucey. I'll stay with you." she said before she crawled over to the free side of the bed as she sat next to Bruce and held his hand with a warm smile as she looked at him. "I'll always be here for you, Brucey." she said._

_Bruce didn't respond as he fell back into a deep sleep._

_Lily looked down at him as she ran her fingers through his hair softly, comforting him while he slept._

_She could tell he was having a nightmare. She quickly leaned down and kissed his cheek before she laid down on the bed and hugged Bruce._

_When she did hug him he calmed down instantly. She rubbed his back soothingly as she hugged him to help him keep calm. Eventually she fell asleep herself, still holding on to Bruce even in her deep sleep._

A somewhat loud rumbling sound awoke Lily from her sleep as she immediately sat up in bed, eyes widened. She looked around the room before she immediately knew what she heard. "He made it." she whispered as she jumped out of her bed and all but ripped open her bedroom door as she ran outside in nothing but her pajamas and some sneakers she had slipped on quickly before she ran right out the front door of her house, running down the street as she stopped at the lamp post to catch her breath.

She was planning on running right to the 'You have now arrived in Metropolis City' sign but she had to catch her breath first before she lost it completely.

She saw the lights appear on some of the bushes across the street as her smile grew bigger. The rumbling noise only got louder and louder and just as she had caught her breath as she waited for her hero, he had come down the street...riding right past her!

Lily looked at him in disbelief as she watched him go down the street.

The Bat-pod then came to a screeching halt.

Lily smiled again as she looked at her midnight hero.

The Bat-pod backed up till it was right next to her.

"Hey you." she said with a smile. The Bat-pod vroomed. She smiled. "Am I supposed to get on there with you?" she asked with a slight giggle in her voice. His masked head turned and looked at her.

She smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." she said before she looked for a seat behind him, but when she didn't find one she climbed up on the bike and held on to the middle of his back, sitting on the bike as well as she could, even though it was uncomfortable.

They arrived at the penthouse and once they were inside, they were immediately in each other's arms.

"Oh Bruce, I love you." she said immediately as she held him. He kissed her as he held her tight. She smiled as she kissed him, pulling his mask off as she rubbed the back of his neck as she kissed him, holding him as tightly as she could.

"I missed you." he said breathlessly. "Bruce, I can't tell you how much I've missed you." she said as she held his face in her hands with a smile. "Come on, I brought some of your clothes with me. You can change into something more comfortable and then we'll talk ok?" she asked as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He nodded before smiling. Lily smiled brightly as she held on to Bruce as the two walked together into her room before she reluctantly let him go as she got his clothes out from the dresser before she handed him his favorite shirt and his favorite sweatpants he liked to lounge in.

He quickly changed before climbing into bed with her.

Lily smiled as she wrapped her arms around Bruce once again. "Now this bed feels a little better. Before it felt strange." she said with a smile as she kissed his lips.

"So...what's the surprise?" he asked. "Already? You're really that excited to know?" she asked with a giggle as she kissed his chin softly. "Tell me." he said. "Ok, ok..." she said with a smile before she held his hands in hers and looked into his eyes. "Brucey...we're going to have a baby." she said with a smile.

He jerked up and looked her in the eyes. "What?" He asked. _It can't be?, _he thought.

She smiled as she looked at him. "I'm pregnant, Brucey." she said.

She saw tears in his eyes. Lily smiled as she put his hands on her stomach. "I'm now four weeks along." she said as she felt tears of joy coming out of her eyes.

He started laughing as tears fell from his eyes. He quickly pulled her into his arms. Lily smiled as she held on to Bruce and she couldn't help but laugh with him.

_**Next Morning...**_

Lily noticed Bruce coming back from the kitchen. She smiled as she saw him coming into their room with his cup of coffee and her normal cup of milk, but she frowned when she saw he had a noticeable limp in his left leg as she looked at him. "Bruce...what's wrong with your leg?" she asked. "Oh nothing." he said.

She took her cup as she sipped a little before Bruce got back into bed with her. "Bruce, I think it's time for you to retire from Batman." she said seriously. "Already done..." He said softly. She looked at him. "Really?" she asked softly as she held his free hand in hers.

"Batman is no longer the savior of Gotham. I saw to that to protect Dent." Bruce said. Lily nodded as she kissed his cheek. "I know how you feel about your alter-ego, Bruce. But I still have to say thank you for giving him up. There's nothing left for us in Gotham anymore. And we're going to start a family...so maybe it's time that we go somewhere else and we live like billionaires probably should." she said the last part with a soft laugh. Bruce smiled and kissed her lips softly. "I'll do whatever you want... I think I even may have the place for us." he said with a big smile.


	8. Henry

Chapter 8

_**8 Years Later...**_

_**Somewhere in the Bahamas...**_

In a remote location in the Bahamas, there was a relaxed looking mansion surrounded by sand and water. The place was practically a beach all by itself.

In the backyard, where there was some artificial grass next to the natural sand that led out to the ocean, there was an archery game set up.

This was the home of the happy billionaire family of Bruce Wayne and Lily Westenra, their first home they bought together.

During the eight years, Bruce had told Lily everything about how he had become Batman, how he searched for her, what he did as Batman, the people he knew. And also how Wayne Manor had burnt down. Everything that was vital information should she ever be in a situation to know, which he hoped she never would find herself in that kind of situation, she knew.

"Bullseye!" a happy little boy exclaimed his father's success.

Henry Alfred Wayne had just turned eight years old last week and he spent it how he did every birthday, and every day, with his parents and their butlers that were like his best friends. He didn't have any friends his age because he was home-schooled by his parents and he honestly didn't want anyone his own age around because he figured his life couldn't be anymore perfect or peaceful than it already was.

Bruce Wayne, now always carrying or leaning on his cane, smiled at his son before he let him take his shot with the bow and arrow. Ever since Henry had seen Bruce and Lily playing archery when he was five years old, he wanted to learn how to play and Lily had finally let Bruce teach him on his birthday.

Lily Westenra, still Bruce's fiancee, was sitting nearby as she smiled at her guys as Henry took an impressive shot on his own board, that wasn't as professional as his father's since he was only so young, for an eight year old getting dangerously close to the bullseye, but didn't quite make it. He'd gotten it every once in a while before, but when he didn't he never gave up.

_He's just like his daddy..., _Lily couldn't help but think as she smiled.

"Mommy! It's your turn!" she heard Henry yelling for her. Lily smiled as she got up from her chair. Even at thirty-eight years old, just like Bruce, Lily barely looked a day over twenty-five...twenty-eight at most.

She walked up to her own bow and arrow as she kissed Henry's head before she took a good shot at the professional board for her and Bruce, hitting the bullseye directly as she smirked at Bruce.

"Wonderful, dear." he said. "Thanks sweetheart." she said lovingly as she smiled and kissed Bruce softly. "I wish you would get your leg checked out, baby." she said as she put her archery gear down while Henry kept playing on his own board.

"Sweetie, I'm fine. I promise." He said with a smile. "Oh, wonderful news. Wayne Manor is officially done. Officially inspected and up to code. It's all finished."

"Oh, that's great...we're not going back to Gotham yet, are we?" she asked. "Not for a while. But, I do want Henry to start having a normal life. With people not just his family." Bruce said. Lily nodded. "So do I. He deserves it. Maybe by the time he's in fourth or fifth grade he can start a regular school instead of being homeschooled." she said.

"Honey, he's already 8." Bruce said. "I know, but I'm scared of the idea of letting him go." she said as she looked back at her happy son. "Honey, you know he's gonna grow up." Bruce said. "Yeah I know... I just wish he could stay this little forever so he doesn't have to." she said with a smile as she looked back at Bruce. "Maybe he wants to grow up. He's already talking about taking over when I retire from Wayne Enterprises." he said. Lily's face went from a small smile to a look of shock and surprise. "Seriously?" she asked.

"You should ask him about it." he said. "I definitely will tonight." she said. Bruce kissed her.

"Alright you lot lunch is ready." Lily smiled as the three heard Alfred from inside.

"We're on our way." they said together as Henry put his archery equipment down. Henry ran ahead of his parents. Lily couldn't help but smile. "I still can't believe how much like you he is, Brucey." she said with a giggle.

"He is my little man." Bruce said happily. Lily smiled as she laughed before a thought came to her. "Do you think we should ever tell him...about Batman?" she asked slowly. "I think he already suspects." he said. "How is that possible? You haven't been Batman for eight years." she said. "You've told him all the stories. He's seen my scars." he said and Lily nodded. "That's true." she said softly.

"But for now let us just live." he said. Lily smiled as she rested her head on Bruce's shoulder as they walked inside the house and into the dining room where Henry was already finishing his lunch.

"This young man is turning into a hoover vacuum just like his father." Alfred declared as Winston just laughed.

Lily laughed as she kissed Bruce's cheek before she walked over to her son and kissed his cheek. "I would ask was it good but first I have to know what you had." she said as she sat next to Henry.

"Ask Uncle Alfred, he made it." He said with a full mouth. Lily just smiled. "Well wouldn't you know he has your manners too, Brucey." she said with a laugh. "That's my boy." Bruce said as he ruffled Henry's hair.

Bruce sat on the other side of his son, resting his cane against the table as the family ate their lunch in peace together.

During their lunch, Lily couldn't help but bring up a particular subject. "Henry, daddy told me that you think you'd like to run Wayne Enterprises when he retires." she started. Henry nodded happily. "I want to be just like dad."

Lily smiled as she kissed Henry's cheek. "I'm sure you'll do a great job one day, sweetheart." she said before she and Bruce reached around Henry's chair as she held his hand and he held hers.

"Mom, do you think Batman will ever come back?" Henry asked. Lily subtly looked at Bruce. "I don't know, honey. I'm kind of hoping he won't have to though."

"How come, mom?" he asked. "Because the world is safe enough to where we don't need Batman for now." she said as she kissed Henry's forehead. "Oh." He said sadly. Lily smiled as she rubbed Henry's cheek softly. "Do you really want to meet him that bad, sweetie?" she asked. "I just think he's awesome is all." He said nervously. Lily smiled as she kissed her son's head before she looked over at Bruce.

Bruce only smiled at her. "Don't worry, sweetheart, maybe daddy can do something for you to meet him." she said as she smiled at Henry before she looked at Bruce again. "Right daddy?" she asked with a hidden smirk. "We'll see." He said.

"Daddy, can we go out on the boat now that we're done with lunch?" Henry asked as he looked over at Bruce. "Sure we can. Want to help me catch fish for dinner?" Bruce asked with a smile. "Yeah!" he said happily and Lily smiled at the two. "Men, it's all about fishing with you." she said with a giggle.

"Yes it is." He said as he took Henry by the hand.

"Mommy, will you come?" Henry asked and Lily smirked at Bruce. She knew there were a lot of reasons that he liked to have her on either the yacht or the speedboat but she knew one of his favorite reasons.

"I could if you want me to." she said. _And I should hear something about a bikini from Bruce in 3..2..1..., _she thought.

"No Bikini." He said to her.

"Wow, really? Usually that's all I hear from you is 'as long as you wear a bikini'." she said with a laugh as she kissed his lips softly, smiling at his new little beard she couldn't help but love and find adorable on him.

"There is a reason." he said playfully. Lily smiled as she looked over at Henry, who was getting ready to go on the boat.

"What's that reason?" she asked playfully. "I think you know what." he said. "Let's say I don't." she said with a smile. He kissed her as his arm wrapped around her. She smiled as she kissed him. "Mmmm..." she moaned in his mouth softly. "That's why." he said after they pulled away.

"Well, I wouldn't want you dropping your cane, or it somehow accidentally getting into the water. Of course you wouldn't need it if you would get your leg checked out like I've been asking you to do for eight years." she said sweetly but smartly as she smiled and kissed Bruce's lips softly once more before she went to help Henry get his fishing rod and what else he would need for the family's boating trip.

"You know I hate doctors." he said. "I'm aware of that, but would you like to walk with that cane forever?" she asked as she and Henry came back before she ran her fingers through Bruce's hair softly as she stood in front of him again. "Come on, we have to get ready. He's beating us in everything today." she said, looking at Henry who was all ready to go with his lifejacket and everything on and ready to go.

Once Bruce and Lily were ready, they all walked to the boat with gear in hand.

Lily helped Henry into the boat before she and Bruce got in behind him. "Can I drive?" Henry asked and Lily and Bruce both smiled. "Not yet." they said together. "Awwwww." Henry said. Lily smiled as she rubbed Henry's back. "Don't worry, you'll be old enough to drive it soon." she said with a smile as she sat in front of Henry. "Now come on, sunscreen." she said as she pulled out a bottle from one of her bags. "But mommy-" he started in his complaining voice. "No sunscreen, no fishing." she said with her 'mommy look' she had inherited since becoming a mother.

"Yes mother." He said as he stood in a T pose as he waited to be lathered in the gunky white muck called sunscreen.

Lily giggled softly as she mocked Henry teasingly. "Yes mother." she kissed his head. "I only do this so you don't have a sunburn like the one time I told you to put your sunscreen on and you didn't listen. Remember?" she asked as she turned him around to put the sunscreen on his back. "Besides this is a new one, it's a clear one so it's not noticable." she said before she turned Henry around again as she put a little on his nose and cheeks and forehead.

"Doesn't that mean dad has to too?" Henry asked. "Yes, he does." she said with a smile. "Brucey, sunscreen." Lily called out to Bruce, who was setting up the fishing equipment as best as he could. "But Baaaabbbbyyyyyyy." He said playing along with what his son just did. "Bruce Thomas Wayne, sunscreen or no fishing for either you or Henry." she said with a smirk. "Dad, come on!" Henry all but yelled.

"Oooooohhh Alright." He said playfully.

Lily smiled as she sat Bruce down in one of the beach chairs they had on the boat as she sat down in front of Bruce and started to apply the sunscreen. "You're such a baby." she said with a smile. "You know you love me." He said playfully. "How can I not?" she asked as she kissed his lips. "After all, I don't wear your mother's ring for nothing."

"Happy Anniversary." he said, opening the box. Lily's eyes widened as she looked up at Bruce with a bright smile. "Brucey..." she trailed off. Inside the box were his mother's pearls. "Weren't these in the safe though?" she asked as she looked up at him. "I brought them with me." he said, smiling at his fiancee's reaction. "Bruce Wayne, I love you no matter how much of a baby you are sometimes." she said with a laugh as tears of joy slowly trickled down her face as she kissed his lips.

He put them around her neck as he kissed her. She dropped the sunscreen that still wasn't completely on Bruce yet as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him before she pulled their lips from each other, but kept her body as close to his as she could. "You know, Brucey, we have so many anniversaries for so many different things I can't even remember what day it is today." she said with a giggle as she looked at Bruce.

"You want to know something...Neither do I." He said with a laugh.

"Come on dad, let's fish!" they both heard Henry.

Lily laughed. "Alfred will definitely know." she said before she applied the rest of the sunscreen to Bruce before she let him get up as the family started to fish, even Lily, for almost the entire day.

She finally understood why her boys liked it so much. It really was fun and a great way to relax. The best part was she got to relax with her family as she was right in between Bruce and Henry for the whole day before Bruce finally drove them back to the shore.

"Mom, can I jump in the water and swim up to land?" Henry asked. "Not unless you want bathtime to come early." she said, trying not to laugh. "Oh mom, it's the ocean, not a chlorinated pool." Henry said. "Alright, fine, go ask daddy." she said.

"DAD!"

"Ask your mother." Bruce shouted as he steered the boat.

"Bruce Wayne!" she yelled as she let her laugh out.

"You're the one with the womanly parts, honey. You overrule me." he called out.

"Oh now you say that. Where was that the last time?" she said, trying not to laugh before she turned to Henry. "No." she said as she kissed her son's head. He was the perfect combination of both Bruce and Lily. With Lily's light brown hair and Bruce's strong features along with his personality.

"I wasn't going to say anything, mom." Henry said and Lily smiled. "Go swim, darling." she said as she patted her son's back. "Thanks mom!" The boy said before jumping into the water, with life vest still on.

Lily giggled as she sat down on one of the beach chairs before she looked over at Bruce's mother's pearls as she picked them up and placed them in her lap as she switched between looking at her pearls to watching out for Henry.

Henry reached shore and called out to his parents before waiting for the boat to dock.

Once Bruce had docked, he helped Lily with his mother's pearls that she had carefully taken off so she wouldn't get them wet or dirty while fishing, before the two got off the boat with the fish from their trip as the three made their way back to the mansion.

Winston and Alfred happily prepared the fish for a lavish dinner.

While Henry was washing up for dinner, Bruce and Lily were in their master bedroom as they changed and washed up as well. "Bruce, this is bugging me, what's today?" she asked as she went to the calendar.

Bruce came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her. She smiled up at him as she kissed his chin.

"It's the day you came back to me." he said. Lily smiled brightly as she looked up at Bruce. "I remember that day." she said as she turned around in Bruce's arms as she wrapped her own arms around his neck. "I'm never letting you leave me again." he said, holding her tighter. "Believe me, Bruce, I wouldn't leave you for any reason. I have the life I always dreamed of. A life with you. Why would I ever give that up?" she asked with a smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I don't know." He said as he kissed her. She smiled and kissed him as she massaged his scalp. "I love you, my Lily Flower." he said with his warm smile. She smiled brightly. "I love you, my Brucey." she said as she kissed his cheek.

He smiled as he hugged her tighter. "Brucey, thank you for these." she said as she put one of his hands on his mother's pearls that were around her neck once again. "I love them. I just feel bad that I didn't get you anything." she said.

"But you did." Bruce said, flashing his hand, showing off his ring. "And you gave me a son. As well as your love." Lily smiled as she felt tears of joy in her eyes again. "It was my pleasure." she said as she kissed him. "No matter how bad childbirth hurt, it was still my pleasure." she said with a soft laugh.

"Yeah and you ripped out some of my chest hair." He said, rubbing his chest as he lead her downstairs to dinner. She giggled. "Still sorry about that." she kissed his chest. "At least you know what to expect for next time, if there is a next time that is." she said.

"I think one is enough." He said with a smile as they arrived at the table. "I think so too. But I'm gonna miss him being little." she said as she sat next to Bruce as Henry came in and sat down with his parents. "I know." He kissed her head. "So will I."

Lily smiled before the three all dug into their rich fish dinner.

_**One Hour Later...**_

Bruce and Lily were tucking Henry into bed. "So, what story tonight, sweetie?" she asked as she kissed his cheek. "Tell me a story about Batman?" He asked softly. "Is he Daddy?"

Lily looked over at Bruce. "Bruce..." she said softly. "Batman can be anybody." He said softly at his son's curiosity. "Why do you think I'm him?"

"Well you showed me your cool scars. And mommy knows all the stories about Batman, and so do you." he said softly. "That's because we're from Gotham. And my scars, well, they are just from fights I used to get into as a kid." Bruce said, lying point blank.

Lily tried not to shake her head. "I'll leave you to explain yourself." she said as she kissed Bruce's cheek before she kissed Henry's forehead. "Good night, darling." she said lovingly.

Bruce looked back at his son. "Henry, why is it so important for you to want me to be Batman?" he asked. "Well, it'd be really cool to have your dad as Batman. And I'd feel even safer because Batman can do anything. And well... besides you and mommy, Batman's my hero." he said and Lily smiled as she stood at the door with small tears in her eyes as she watched her fiancee and their child. Bruce nodded before kissing his son's head.

"Alright, have you heard the story of how Batman took down the Joker?" he asked his son softly. "Not yet." Henry said with a smile as he sat up in bed a little more. Lily smiled as she walked back in and kissed Bruce's shoulder. "Not too long, it's already past your bedtime, Henry." she said with a smile. "Yours too." she whispered in Bruce's ear. "Yes, dear." Bruce said with a smile before he started telling the story.

Lily smiled at her boys before she left the room, keeping the door open, as she walked down the hall to her and Bruce's master bedroom as she walked in and started getting ready for bed.

_**20 Minutes Later...**_

Bruce came into the master bedroom and immediately curled up in bed with Lily.

She smiled as she kissed his forehead. "The one time your cane-free." she said with a giggle before she kissed his lips. "So did you tell Henry?" she asked. "Tell Henry what?" he asked. "You know what, Brucey." she said as she looked at him. "No." he said. "Good. Because I want to be there when you do tell him." she said before she put her book she was reading on the dresser before she snuggled up with Bruce.

"I didn't tell him because Batman no longer exists. It's what you and what everyone else wants." he said. "Is it what you want?" she asked as she looked up at him. "I don't know." he said. "Bruce, I just say I don't think Batman should exist, not that I want him to be non-existent. I think Gotham is doing just fine without him now that you've saved it, hopefully for good. But Brucey, sweetheart, if you want Batman to exist I'll support you like I always have. But you can't possibly be Batman with your injury." she said as she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah..." He said softly. "Talk to me, Brucey." she said softly as she held his hand. "What's the matter?" she asked as she kissed his shoulder. "I just... miss being the hero." he said. "But Bruce you still are a hero. What you've done for Gotham in the past, and what you're doing right now. You're being with your family. You're being Henry's hero, he wants to be just like you when he grows up. We've both heard him say it a million times at least. Bruce, listen, you may not be wearing the cape, suit, and cowl anymore, but you don't need to because you're a hero with and without it." she said as she looked into his eyes so he knew she meant every word.

"I love you." Bruce said with a smile. Lily smiled as she looked at him. "I love you too, Brucey. And you've always been my hero from Day 1, and we were only babies then." she said with a soft giggle. Bruce sat up and kissed her as he pulled her body against his. Lily smiled as she kissed him softly as she held his face in her hands.

He kissed her softly till he pulled her back against him, holding her from behind as he covered them with the blankets. She giggled softly as she kissed his arm. "I love you so much." He said as he nestled his face into her neck. Lily smiled back at him. "I love you too, Brucey. Now, come on, we should probably get some sleep. Remember we promised Henry we'd have breakfast on the boat tomorrow morning at sunrise." she said softly as she played with his hands.

"Oh we did...right." He said with a huge yawn. Lily smiled as she kissed Bruce's forehead. "Good night, baby, I love you." she said. "Night, Lily flower." He mumbled before drifting off into sleep.


	9. About Time

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, Lily and Henry.

Thanks to my awesome PT and co-writer, kurounue13!

_**Saturday Morning...**_

Lily's eyes opened softly as she didn't feel Bruce's arms around her as she looked over her shoulder to see Bruce gone from the bed. She sat up as she rubbed her eyes. "Brucey?" she called out.

On the pillow where Bruce once lay was a red rose with a note card. The note card stationary looked very familiar.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she laid down and picked up the rose and the note card as she sniffed the rose as she smiled before she looked down at the note:

_Good morning my beautiful blushing bride._

_Bride..., _she thought as she felt one of her cheeks as she was smiling brightly. _He's always right isn't he?, _she thought again before she looked down to read the rest of the note, only to find that that was all he had written.

Lily smiled as she got out of bed, her rose and note still in her hand as she looked out the balcony door windows where there was a beautiful view of the ocean. As she walked out on to the balcony, she breathed in the warm morning air before she could've sworn she heard music.

_Oh my God, he didn't., _she thought before she walked back inside and went into their large master bathroom.

There she saw a very familiar dress hanging by her vanity.

_My mother's wedding dress., _she thought as she looked at it with small tears in her eyes as she slowly reached out and touched the fabric again, immediately reminding her of her time with her mother when Lily was a child.

She quickly got ready, doing her hair and makeup before she looked back at the dress. She slipped it on, and it fit her like a glove.

She made sure to curl her hair at the ends of her hair, just the way her mother's had been in her parents' wedding photo. Lily smiled when she was finally ready before she picked up her rose again. She slipped on some white heels and a veil that she recognized as Bruce's mother's wedding veil that went down to her shoulders before she let out a breath as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Wow., _she_ thought. _I look just like mommy._

Lily kept in her tears as best as she could before she walked out of her and Bruce's bedroom, but not before looking into their closet where she saw every one of Bruce's Italian suits still in place.

_Oh God, what is that man wearing?, _she couldn't help but think with a smile before she walked out of the room and down the stairs before she walked out on to the patio where she found another note from Bruce sitting on the outside table as she picked it up:

_Look up.,_ she grew confused til...

"Mommy?"

Lily smiled as she saw Henry in a very nice tuxedo. "Henry." she said as she walked over to her son with a bright smile as she kissed his cheek. "You look so handsome, sweetheart."

"I'm here to escort you." He said happily as he fixed his tie.

"Awww, darling." she said as she hugged Henry to her and rubbed his back. "Well, I think I'm ready." she said before she stood up. "How do I look, honey?" she asked her son. "You look like grandma." He said happily as he took her hand.

Lily smiled, knowing that her son had seen his grandmother only in the wedding photo and in a few of when Lily was a child so she was able to take that as a great compliment, as she held her son's hand as she let him lead her along the artificial grass before they finally started walking on the sand, although it was hard for Lily to walk on sand in her heels. "Hold on, honey." Lily said before she let go of Henry's hand and took her heels off before she smiled back at her son. "Alright, I'm ready." she said.

Henry kept leading her down the beach. Lily smiled as she looked for the wedding reception, but didn't see anything yet. "Honey, where is it?" she asked. "This way, we're almost there." He said happily. Lily smiled as she took in another deep breath. "Ok, sweetie, I'm following you." she said.

Finally, he lead her around the corner and saw Bruce talking with someone. She couldn't help but smile at Bruce, trying hard not to say a word.

It turns out that the man Bruce had been speaking to, was none other, than Lucius Fox. Bruce saw Lily out of the corner of his eye and smiled as he turned. She was now lost for all words as she looked at Bruce.

"Alright, let's take our places." Winston said to the small group.

This probably how my mother felt. Nervous, excited, and never more in love with anyone before.,

she thought as she kept her eyes on Bruce.

Bruce watched her as he stood at the end of the shore, just before the water line. And he was barefoot. Lily smiled brightly as she looked at her soon-to-be husband.

"Come on, mom." Henry said as he, her eight year old son, walked her down the isle. And Lucius Fox, was to marry them.

Lily couldn't help but smile down at Henry before the two started walking again as music immediately started to play. Lily saw Alfred and Winston standing beside Bruce in the best man's corner of the ceremony.

When Lily reached Bruce she noticed something, he had no cane. She couldn't help but smile brightly as she looked at him and held his hands when he offered them to her as she kissed his cheek. "What have you done, you amazing man?" she whispered in his ear before she looked into his eyes again.

"Nothing." He said with a smile as he pulled her to his side. Lily smiled. "It looks like a lot more than nothing, baby." she said softly before she let the subject go.

They listened to Lucius speak and Lily couldn't help but think, _When was he ordained?, _But the thought passed her mind the more he read.

"Henry," he said with a smile. "Will you please give your father the ring. And then your mother."

Henry, with a bright smile on his young face, gave his father Lily's ring and then handed his mother Bruce's ring. "Thank you, darling." Lily said softly to her son before she smiled back at Bruce. She wanted to cry in happiness, but she was able to take a breath and keep her tears of joy at bay.

The two then placed the rings on each other's fingers.

"Now, Bruce, repeat after me. I, Bruce Thomas Wayne." Lucius started.

"I, Bruce Thomas Wayne." Bruce said.

"Take you, Genevieve Lillian Westenra." Lucius instructed.

"Take you, Genevieve Lillian Westenra." Bruce said with a warm smile.

"To be my wife." Lucius said.

"To be my wife." Bruce smiled happily.

"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health." Lucius said.

"To have and to hold in sickness and in health." Bruce said with another smile.

"For as long as you both shall live." Lucius said.

"For as long as we both shall live." Bruce repeated.

"Now, Genevieve, repeat after me." Lucius instructed. "I, Genevieve Lillian Westenra."

"I, Genevieve Lillian Westenra," she started.

"Take you, Bruce Thomas Wayne."

"Take you, Bruce Thomas Wayne."

"To be my husband."

"To be my husband, finally." Lily said with a bright and happy smile.

"To have and to hold in sickness and in health."

"To have and to hold in sickness and in health." Lily said, holding Bruce's hands tighter.

"For as long as you both shall live."

"For as long as we both shall live." she said with a bright smile as she couldn't tear her eyes from Bruce's.

"The rings have been placed on both of your fingers, binding you to each other. A symbolic sign of your happiness and love for one another. Now, you may kiss your bride, Bruce." Lucius finished.

Bruce didn't waste any time as he pulled Lily to him again, their lips immediately planted on each other's as she wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with his hair gently as she massaged his scalp while she kissed him with all the passion in her heart.

"I now pronounce you husand and wife." Lucius said happily.

"It's about time." Lily said against Bruce's lips as they rested their foreheads against each other's.

"I love you, Lily Wayne." He said happily before kissing her again.

Lily smiled as she kissed him. "Brucey, you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that finally." she said when they rested their lips against each other before they faced their wedding party as Bruce kept a secure hold on Lily as he put his arm around her waist. "Thank you for everything, Brucey. I'll ask questions about all of it later though, just so you know." she said with a giggle. "But first I need to know how you're walking without a cane." she said as she looked at Bruce.

Suddenly Alfred handed him his cane, making Bruce sigh in relief. "I can't for very long, but I was determined to go through the ceremony without it." He said, smiling at her, as they walked to the reception area.

"Well hopefully you can rest up. I would like you to try and get through the bride and groom's first dance together later." she said with a smile as she kissed his lips. "I promise there will be no cane for that either." He said as he kissed her. Lily smiled as she kissed him. When they pulled away, she rested her head against his shoulder as she kissed his neck softly. "Brucey..." she started as she held Bruce's free hand in hers.

"Yes?" He smiled at her. "When did Lucius get ordained?" she asked as she played with his hand as she looked up at him. "You know, I don't know." He said with a smile.

Lily giggled as she kissed Bruce's cheek. "We'll have to ask him later. But how did you get all of this set up so quickly? I think it takes a while for a plane to get here from Gotham, doesn't it?" she asked. "I have connections remember." he said.

"Of course I remember you tell me so much." she said with a laugh. "I still think that was your first sentence, Brucey. I have connections."

Bruce laughed as the rounded the corner. "CONGRATULATIONS!" Lily jumped in surprise when she saw a lot of their friends from Gotham.

"Oh my God.." she said, completely surprised, as she smiled happily.

Jim Gordon was spotted immediately. Lily smiled at Bruce as she went to hug him.

While Lily was hugging and reuniting with her old friends, Henry hid behind Bruce. He was as much like Bruce as he was like Lily, who was shy and quiet at times.

"What's wrong Henry?" Bruce asked. "There's lots of people, dad." he said quietly. "Don't worry, they are all friends." he said right as Gordon walked over.

"Bruce!"

"Hey Jim, how are you?" he asked as they shook hands. "How are you? And this must be Henry." He said. "Heard of his birth but never saw any photographs."

Henry poked his head out to look up at Gordon.

"Well, he was born in the regency room here. We didn't have enough time for a hospital." Bruce said with a laugh. "And we decided to keep his baby book within the family instead of releasing any pictures to anyone."

"Smart man, Bruce. Hey Henry," Jim knelt down. "Got a favor to ask of you."

"What's that?" he asked as he stepped out from behind Bruce. "You see that man over there with the dog." Henry looked over and saw a golden retriever puppy. "That little guy needs a home. Now, I talked to your parents and they said ok. But the question is...do you want him?"

"Of course!" Henry said happily. Jim whistled and the man brought the puppy over.

The puppy immediately jumped into Henry's waiting arms and Lily smiled as she rejoined her husband as she kissed his cheek as the she and Bruce watched their son play with his new puppy.

"What's his name gonna be, son?" Bruce asked with a smile. "Bailey!" Henry said happily. "Why Bailey?" Lily asked curiously as she smiled at Henry. "He just looks like a Bailey." Henry said with a big smile.

Lily smiled as she kissed Bruce's shoulder. "I was wondering if he would ever ask us for a puppy." she said to him softly. Bailey barked and whined as Henry played with him.

"I believe it is now time for the newlyweds first dance." everyone heard the DJ say through a microphone as Lily smiled at Bruce.

Bruce tossed his cane to Alfred as he limped onto the dance floor with her. "Bruce, honey, are you sure you can do this? Your leg isn't-" she started as she held his hand. He silenced her by pulling her against him as they swayed. "I will not let that cane have me on my first dance with my wife."

Lily smiled brightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Good to hear." she said softly. He laid his forehead against hers. Lily couldn't help but smile a little bigger as she looked at him, resting her own forehead against his. "I love you, Brucey." she said lovingly. "I love you too, Geney." he said. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." she said, looking into his eyes and Bruce could see happy tears forming in her eyes. "Neither can I." He then called their son over, who happily ran to dance with his parents.

Lily smiled as the three all danced together before everyone started moving on to the dance floor. Bruce then took his cane back and sat down with a heavy sigh.

"And they say we're the same age." Lily joked as she tried not to smile or laugh. "Oh shush." He said pulling her into his lap. Lily giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair softly. "I can't wait to get you alone..." He mumbled. Lily smiled as she kissed his lips. "I can't wait to be alone with you." she said against his lips. "Good to know." he said.

Lily smiled as she rubbed the back of his neck softly as the newlyweds enjoyed their reception.

_**A Few Hours Later...**_

After a delicious dinner with their friends from Gotham, Lily, Bruce, and Henry were all back at their home after their friends left to go back to Gotham.

Lily and Bruce had never stopped holding hands since the dinner was over. "Are you happy Geney?" Bruce asked. Lily smiled as she looked at Bruce. "Of course I'm happy. I'm with you, aren't I?" she said as she laced her fingers with his, admiring her wedding ring with that beautiful bright smile of hers. "I am very happy." He said as he kissed her. "Now, let's go inside. Henry is asleep. Alfred took him inside already."

"Oh ok." she smiled as she kissed him. "You know, Brucey, I'm glad our room is soundproof. That way we won't be waking anybody up." Lily said with a smile as she rested her head against his shoulder when he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Indeed. You can be rather loud, dear." Bruce said. Lily smiled as she laughed softly. "Well that's your fault, darling, and besides you're loud too you know." she said. "I'm not the one screaming the others name to high heaven." he said. "I could say the same about you." she said with a smirk. "If anything I may be too loud if you can't even hear yourself over me." she said, trying hard not to giggle.

He smiled as they started to walk inside. "Wait a minute, Brucey." she said, stopping them just before they could enter the house. "What is it?" he asked. "I think you know what we have to do as we're going inside." she said with that knowing look. He smiled and picked her up in his arms, and then stepped over the threshold. Lily smiled as she wrapped her arms around Bruce's neck as she pressed her forehead against the side of his head as he carried her.

But as soon as they were inside he had to put her down. He then kissed her as they walked. Lily smiled as she laced her fingers with his. "I know I say this a lot, but I really wish you would have your leg checked out, baby." she said as the two walked down the large hallway towards their master bedroom. "I will I promise." he said. "I know you will. Because eventually you'll have to." she said softly as they entered their bedroom.

"I know." He pulled her close to him as they kissed more. His hands working to get her out of her dress. Lily smiled in their kiss as she helped him out of his suit. Once she had his jacket and his tie and shirt off she smiled as she ran her hands along his chest. "Mmmm..." she moaned in his mouth. "You got that right." He mumbled as his hands worked on moving her dress down. Lily smiled as she started working on his pants as she got rid of his belt before she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, letting them fall as she pressed herself against his body. "Bed." she moaned against his lips.

He walked with her till the back of her legs hit the bed, she fell with a plop and the blankets fluffed out around her. She smiled up at Bruce as she was now laying before him in white lace bra and panties. He crawled on top of her, kissing her body the whole way up. "Oh Bruce..." she moaned softly as her head rested back against the pillows. He smiled as he pulled off her bra, kissing her breasts as he started to massage her through her panties. Her hips rised as her back arched. "Brucey..." she moaned as she ran her hands up and down his back that was still marred with his injuries, but thanks to Lily's help they were half way gone. Her hands then tangled in his hair as she massaged his scalp.

He ripped off his pants and then her panties, he couldn't wait this time. "You really can't wait, can you, Brucey?" she asked with a smile. "No." He pushed inside her. "Oh God, Bruce!" she moaned loudly, trying not to scream. He pressed his lips to hers to keep her quiet. He moved his hips back and forth at a good pace. He didn't care if it lasted long or not, he just simply needed her. "Mmmm..." she moaned as she held his face in her hands as she moved her hips with his.

He hiked her leg higher around his waist as he pushed deeper inside of her. "Bruce, god yes!" she moaned as her back arched higher. Bruce groaned as he pushed himself inside of her one last time before he felt his orgasm. "Oh yes, Bruce!" she finally screamed, pressing her face into one of the pillows as she felt her own orgasm.

He now lay panting heavily as he collapsed next to her. "Brucey..." she breathed out as she rested her head on his chest. "Yes Geney?" Bruce asked breathlessly. She smiled up at him as she kissed his lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." he said. "So, how are we going to spend our first day as a married couple tomorrow?" she asked with that beautiful bright smile on her face as she ran her fingers through Bruce's hair softly as she looked at him lovingly. "By doing what we always do. We already acted as a married couple, I don't see the need to change." Bruce said. Lily smiled as she kissed his cheek. "Come on, Brucey, there's not one thing you would change?" she asked. "Even for just a day?"

"I have the perfect life, what would I change?" Bruce asked, smiling. Lily couldn't help but smile bigger as she kissed him again. "Well I know what I'd like to do on our first day as a married couple." she said as she rested her forehead against his. "What?" he asked. "I would like for you and me and Henry to spend the entire day on the boat together as a family. I know we do it every weekend anyways, but this time it's going to be special. Besides I can't help but wonder, what if he has some kind of question or questions?" she asked. "Alright." He kissed her nose.

Lily giggled as she rolled off of Bruce and kissed his ear softly before she noticed something on Bruce's face. "Brucey, are you trying to grow out another beard?" she asked with a smile. "Maybe I am, you liked my first one so much." He said with a smile. Lily smiled. "Yeah, it was itchy and I swear to god it gave me rugburn once, but yeah I did love it." she said, trying not to laugh. "Rugburn?" He play pouted. "Aww, I'm sorry." she said with a smile as she kissed his lips. "I forgive you." he said, smiling. "Good. It'd be a shame if I already had my husband mad at me." she said playfully as she kissed his nose.

Bruce merely chuckled. "I'm sure you're right and I will love this beard too." she said with a smile as she kissed his chin. "Oh you will. I can guarantee it." he said.

Lily smiled. "I'm sure you do, darling." she said as she kissed his lips once. "But now it's time for bed. At least for me it is." she giggled softly as she got underneath the covers and rested her head on Bruce's chest again as she started drawing lazy circles on his chest. From that, Bruce soon fell asleep. Lily could hear his soft snores. She smiled up at him before she too closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	10. Going Back

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, Lily and Henry.

Thanks to my awesome PT and co-writer, kurounue13!

_Two Months Later..._

Living in complete and utter marital bliss, Bruce and Lily along with Henry were heading back to Gotham, making sure it was completely private so no one would be able to see them. Bruce wanted to keep his family protected and the only way to do that was to make sure he could keep an eye on Henry and Lily while in Gotham was to take them with him and hide them, along with himself until the right moment, was inside of Wayne Manor.

It was completely restored. Lily couldn't help but smile at her son's reaction. "Wow!" Henry said, completely impressed. Lily smiled at Bruce. "It looks just like before, sweetheart. There are a few differences, but only a few." she said. "Welcome home." he said. "Home?" Henry asked. "Yes, sweetheart. This is where daddy grew up...well, I guess you could say where daddy and I grew up. I was here almost all the time." Lily said as she kissed Henry's cheek.

_Yes.,_ He thought happily as he held her hand. Lily smiled as she kissed his lips softly before Alfred got out of the car as he led the new Wayne Family inside the newly rebuilt Wayne Manor. "I've heard that they're planning on hosting Harvey Dent Day here." Alfred said. "Dent has his own day?" Lily asked. She didn't bother on reading any of the Gotham newspapers that Lucius had sent to their house for eight years while Bruce and Lily were gone. "Yes. He's a hero after all." Bruce said.

"That is true." she said softly. "Alfred, are there any other people here?" Bruce asked. "No sir. Just the four of us. Next week, there will be people in and out decorating and all of that for the celebration." Alfred said. "That should give us enough time to show Henry the whole house...or will he be seeing the..whole..house?" she asked.

He gave her a look. Lily smiled as she shook her head. "I don't think so, Brucey." she said. "No." he mouthed to her. "Good." she mouthed before she pressed her lips to his again, unable to help herself. He kissed her back. Lily smiled when they pulled away slowly and Lily rested her head on Bruce's shoulder as the two watched Henry look around the huge foyer of Wayne Manor.

"Wow!" Henry said again. "You think this is nice, just wait til you see the rest of the place, son." Bruce said with a smile as the three walked into the main room of Wayne Manor where there were three places they could go. The living room on the left, the great room on the right, or up the grand staircase that was right in front of them. "What's my room going to be like!?" Henry asked. "You'll have to go up and see. Come on, we'll take you sweetheart." Lily said as she led her son up the stairs, Bruce behind them as he made his way upstairs with his cane still in hand. Lily couldn't help but look back at him when she and Henry had gotten to the top of the stairs.

There was a door with Henry's name hanging on the door. "Wow!" Lily noticed that it was Bruce's old room. Lily smiled at Bruce once he got up the rest of the stairs. "Alright, honey, I guess I don't have to ask if you're ready to see your room so go ahead and go on in, darling." Lily said with a big smile as she watched Henry turn the doorknob and open the door to his room. "Oh wow!" He said happily. Lily and Bruce smiled as they watched Henry look all around the huge room that was just a small bit bigger than his own room in the family's Bahamas home.

"This was my old room." Bruce said. "It was?" Henry asked, impressed. "It definitely was. When I would spend the night here, my room was the one on the right of daddy's room." Lily said as she kissed Bruce's shoulder softly as she looked around the room that had been restored but looked as if it hadn't changed since the last time she saw it before she noticed a certain picture she hadn't seen in a long time as she looked over at Bruce with a smile. It was the last picture she and Bruce had taken together when they were children just before she had gotten kidnapped and also the picture that Bruce had carried with him for so long until he found her again.

Lily smiled as she felt small tears come into her eyes as she picked up the small picture frame and Bruce came in with his cane and sat down on the bed. Lily sat next to him. "I can remember every detail about this day." she said softly. "Yeah..." He said softly. Henry came over and sat down on the bed next to Lily. She smiled as she showed Henry the picture. "Look, honey, this is me and daddy when we were your age." she said as she kissed her son's head softly. "Daddy looks like me." he said.

"Just like you. It's really strange, honestly." Lily said with a soft laugh. "I don't think so." Bruce said with a prideful smile. Lily giggled as she kissed Bruce once again. "Are we going to the party for the Dent day?" Henry asked and Lily smiled as she looked at Bruce and slightly shook her head at him. "No." Bruce said. "Why not?" Henry asked. "I just don't like big galas anymore." Bruce said. "Besides, honey, they're no fun. Galas can be pretty boring. Just adults talking and droning on about nothing in particular." she said. "Oh." Henry said. Lily smiled. "Don't worry, honey, me and you and daddy will have a nice quiet night together. We'll have another one of those game nights. I think we brought those board games and cards didn't we, Brucey?" she asked. "Yeah that sounds like fun." Bruce said. "Great!" Henry said. "Alright, honey, well why don't you go ahead and take a nap until dinner and then we'll show you the rest of the house after dinner." Lily offered as she and Bruce tucked Henry into the bed.

"I love you." Henry said with a smile. "I love you too, sweetheart." Lily said as she kissed Henry's forehead softly. "I love you too, son." Bruce said, kissing his son's head before he and Lily made their way to the door and then walking out after shutting off his light as they left his door open just a little before going down the hall to what used to be Bruce's parents' room as they also rested before dinner.

**_One Week Later..._**

Decorators and planners for the upcoming charity event had come just as the Wayne Family was hidden upstairs. Bruce kept his family hidden in high-security on the East Wing.

They had been eating their family meals together in the good sized room that was adjacent to the bedroom and they spent the days playing board games or just talking, mostly these talks included answering Henry's many questions.

The three were now sitting on the bed with Henry in the middle of Bruce and Lily as he watched the television in there at a low level to where it wouldn't resonate around the room. He could hear it perfectly, but he wanted it louder. "Daddy, why do we have to hide?" Henry asked as he looked up at Bruce. Lily looked right at Bruce when their son asked that question. "Because I don't want my family...exposed yet." Bruce answered.

"But daddy, I want to go outside-" Henry started before there was a knock on the door. "Master Wayne." they all heard Alfred. "Come in." Bruce said. "Miranda Tate is here to try and talk with you again." he said and Lily's face hardened as she tried not to glare. "Tell her I'm not interested at the moment. I am trying to spend some quality time with my family." Bruce then turned to Henry. "We'll go outside soon. I promise."

Lily breathed out softly as Alfred nodded and left. "Brucey, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked as she got up from the bed. "Sure." He got up and followed her.

She smiled softly at their son, whose eyes were glued on the TV once again before she shut the door to their bedroom they would all be sharing until after Dent Day was over and everyone was gone.

Lily looked subtly at Bruce's cane before she looked at him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him. He smiled. "What brought this on?" he asked when they pulled away slightly. "I just wanted to remind you that I love you more than anything, Brucey." she said as she smiled at him. "Sweetie...what's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing." she said as she kissed his lips softly. "Should there be something wrong, Bruce?" she asked. "Because you only do this when Miranda is brought up." he said. "I don't like her Bruce. I can't trust her, and I have no idea why Lucius would hire her. She just seems untrustworthy to me. I'm not sure why, but I just get that feeling. And you know all about my feelings, and they're always right." she said as she kissed his shoulder.

"Honey, do we need to go over judging a person before you've met them again?" he asked. "No. We just taught Henry that. Of course, you're not really doing a great job of that by hiding us in here and keeping us away from everyone. Can you tell me the real reason why?" she asked as she helped him sit down at the small table where they ate their meals and played board games.

"Cause I don't want Henry exposed to the media." he said. "Ok. I won't fight you on it because I want his privacy protected just as much as you do." she said as she kissed his cheek and smiled as she went to sit on his lap before she stopped and sat next to him. "Forgot for a minute." she said softly as she looked at him with that little smile he loved. He smiled back and they went into the room to sit with Henry.

_**A Few Days Later...**_

It was the end of the week and tonight was the Dent Day party. Bruce had tightened security as he closed all of the curtains, tying them in the middle to make sure not even the tiniest bit of the window could be seen and he made sure the door to the East Wing was locked tight, so no one would snoop around. Bruce had even made sure that everything was almost absolutely silent when evening came around.

Bruce and Lily had put Henry to bed early and the two were sitting in what Bruce liked to call the "Target Room" where the family would play darts or would practice the bow and arrow. Although, once the party was starting outside, Bruce had made sure that the games and sounds were finished for a while as he and Lily sat in the room, sharing a glass of red wine.

"This is kind of ridiculous, Bruce." Lily said honestly as she looked at her husband. "What is?" he asked. "This. Locking up, closing the curtains to where no light of the outside world can be seen. You don't see how extreme you're being, honey?" she asked. "The point is we are safe." He said. "You don't know the paparazzi like I do. They now will go to great lengths just to get a picture."

_I knew we shouldn't have come back here., _she thought as she looked at him. "Ok." she said. "I'm sorry I just...I needed to come back home." He mumbled as he hugged her. Lily smiled as she hugged him. "It's ok, honey. But you always said where ever I am, you are home. But I know you needed to come back here and see your home again-" she started. "Our home." he said. Lily smiled as she kissed him. "Our home. It's been ours since we were little. I almost lived here, and yet you never came over to my mansion that much but still my parents...my parents loved you like a son." she said and he saw those small little tears in her eyes and he knew her pain better than she even knew it.

"Now stop that..." He wiped the tears away. "I can't help it." she said softly as she kissed the palm of his hand as she held it. "Do I have to worry about you again, Brucey?" she asked as she looked at him. "No, you don't." he said. "You do know what I mean when I ask that, right? What I'm asking is if you're going to go out and be..." she thought about the right word before she smirked. "Annoying?"

"Not unless I absolutely have to." he said. "I don't think you'll absolutely have to." she said. He'll probably create a reason though., she couldn't help but think as she kissed his lips. "I'm gonna go check on Henry." she said softly as she started to get up.

Alfred unlocked and opened the door. "Master Wayne, Miss Tate is here once again for Dent Day and she is asking to speak with you." he said and Lily looked at Bruce before she turned her attention to the bedroom door as she walked towards it and opened it a little as she looked in on her sleeping Henry. "Tell her no, Alfred." Bruce said. Alfred nodded as he walked out and locked the door again.

Lily smiled at Henry before she quietly closed the door before she looked back at Bruce. "Let's get him to his room." Bruce whispered. "Isn't that outside the East Wing, honey?" she whispered. "I meant his room right next door." Bruce teased. She smiled as she kissed him. "Ok. Someone must be excited. You know I'm surprised we can even 'go' when your leg is still busted like that." she whispered quietly as she carried Henry to his room and laid him in his bed after Bruce pulled down the covers before tucking him in. Lily smiled at her sleeping son as she kissed his cheek. "I love you, darling. Good night." she said softly before she stood up. "Good night, son. I love you." Bruce said as he kissed his son's forehead. "And as for you," he looked at Lily with a smile and she giggled softly as she looked at him. "No, we're putting him here so we can sleep." Bruce said.

Lily smiled as the two walked out of their son's room and Bruce locked his door for the night, taking the key with him as he and Lily went back to their bedroom. They left the door open as they laid down on their bed together, just in case Alfred needed anything, they would be able to hear him come in.

"I guess as long as you have this," she smiled as she stroked his face that held an attractive beard on it. "I won't have to worry about Batman coming back any time soon." she said as she kissed his lips softly as she looked into his eyes. "You know we have another holiday today, Brucey." she smiled. "Oh we do?" he asked. "Don't you remember? After Dent died, you came to Metropolis in that penthouse building my family owns there after you were finished and you drove right past me before you came back and brought me to my penthouse and when we got there, I told you I was pregnant with our little Henry." she said with a happy smile as she stroked his face softly.

"I remember." He smiled. She smiled as she kissed him. "So, technically it is a holiday. An anniversary really, but still." she said with a smile before they heard the door open again. The two looked over and saw one of the maids come in as Bruce got up when they saw her looking around the room. "Bruce-" she started, whispering quietly. "I got it." He got up and walked over to her.

Lily watched as Bruce picked up his bow and arrow. "Oh please don't kill the maid." she whispered quietly just before Bruce shot the arrow as she listened as well as she could to the conversation before she heard Bruce drop to the ground and she quickly scrambled out of bed. "Bruce! Are you ok?" she called out as she ran into the main room as she kneeled beside him. "Oh Bruce." she said softly as she helped him up and gave him his cane just as Alfred came in.

"I'm fine." He grumbled. "What happened, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked and Lily looked at the safe, seeing Bruce's mother's pearls that were also her pearls were now gone as she sighed and walked out of the room as she went back to Henry's room, unlocking his door before she walked in and locked it behind her as she sat down in the rocking chair that Bruce's mother had in what used to be the nursery as she watched her son while slightly hearing Bruce and Alfred, hearing something about fingerprints.

Once that was done she heard the door unlock and open. "I really wish you would stop doing that." Bruce said. "Doing what?" she asked softly. "Locking me out when you are upset." he said. "You said that safe was uncrackable and the necklace you loved so much and loved even more on me was going to be safe while we were traveling here." she said softly as she looked at Henry. "Then I guess I was wrong." he said. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry." she said softly. "It's alright, not everyone is always 100 percent positive." he said. "You're still mad at me, aren't you?" she asked. "No I'm not mad..." he said.

She looked at him as she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Can I make it up to you?" she whispered as she smiled. "Just come lay with me. Let me hold you." he said. "Always." she said with a smile as she kissed his lips softly and the two quietly walked out of Henry's room, leaving it unlocked since the party was over with and everyone had gone home as Bruce and Lily went back to their bedroom as they both got into bed together.

Soon Bruce fell asleep holding her. His soft snoring could be heard. Lily smiled as she kissed his cheek as she snuggled into him and fell asleep.


	11. The Batcave and Valentine's Day

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, Lily and Henry.

Thanks to my awesome PT and co-writer, kurounue13!

Next Morning...

"Miss Lily, where's Master Bruce?" Alfred asked, waking Lily up as she opened her eyes and turned over in the bed when she didn't see Bruce before she sat up and she shared a look with Alfred. "Oh no. Not again." she said softly as she sighed heavily.

Alfred put the tray of breakfast for the married couple down on the table in the room. "I'll go see to him." he said and Lily scrambled out of bed, slipping her jeans and a shirt on as she walked out of the room and caught up with Alfred. "I think I should go too. Henry won't be up for another hour so he won't go looking for us." Lily said as Alfred put in a complicated and short sequence of keys on the piano before the bookcase opened and Lily followed Alfred into the elevator as it started down.

"Why would he do this? He said he was retired." Lily said, clearly stressed once again by Bruce's disappearance from reality and into the world of Batman. "He needs to keep himself busy. And this is bothering him so henseforth, he works." Alfred said. "You're just as unhappy about him doing this as I am, aren't you Alfred?" she asked, noting the old man's slightly bitter edge to his voice.

"Yes but there is nothing we can do." Alfred said. "I guess not." she said. "Except for try as hard as possible to talk some sense into him." Alfred said with that grandfatherly smile of his and Lily smiled softly. "It's hard to get sense through Brucey's head though." she said before the elevator stopped and Alfred walked out before leading Lily out of the elevator as she looked around the Batcave in amazement, never seeing it firsthand like this before.

Bruce didn't even turn his head when Alfred and Lily walked over to him where he was working on an impressive sized computer. "You haven't been down here in a long time, Master Bruce." Alfred said. "Just trying to find out more about the jewel thief from last night." Bruce said. "Bruce, can't you do this without Batman's help?" Lily asked. "Lily, I can't just throw him away, he is me. I tried, believe me I have tried." Bruce said. Lily sighed softly as she kissed her husband's cheek. "Well, as I used to tell you, please be safe Bruce." she said, kissing his shoulder as well as she rested her head against his neck.

His hand hugged her arm while the other typed away. "She was wearing someone else's fingerprints. She's pretty good." Bruce said. "Maybe, but isn't there a tracing on the necklace?" Alfred asked and Lily kissed Bruce's ring finger where his wedding band was before she stood straight and walked to the elevator. "I'd like to see Bruce Wayne up there when Batman is finished." she said as Alfred helped her into the elevator and sent it up. "He'll be there." Bruce said.

Sure he will.,

Lily thought as the elevator got back to the top as she walked back into the library as she went to check on Henry.

"She still doesn't understand." Bruce said to himself softly. "Honestly, sir, neither do I." Alfred said. "You hung up the cape and the cowl, because you found Lily again. You moved away from Gotham with her and had a beautiful boy with her and finally married her like you always wanted. Then for some reason I don't understand you bring your whole family back to Gotham, show little Henry around the place where his parents grew up and now you're going back to Batman. Hoping for things to turn bad again for God only knows why." Alfred said.

"I want to be the hero my son sees in me. Because I don't feel like it." Bruce said. "I think Henry would strongly disagree. As would Lily and as do I. You do everything for that boy and for Lily, you're more the hero for your family as Bruce Wayne than you are as Batman." Alfred said, making his usual good point. "I just...I can't sit still, Alfred. I need to work, I need to do things, I have to get the pearls back, I..." Bruce said.

"Bruce, do you remember when you left Gotham to find Lily? I spent seven years, hoping you had found her, seven years hoping that you had finally been able to move on with her and have a life. "Every year, I went on a holiday to Florence, and I sat in a cafe, looked around and I always hoped I would find you with Lily. That way I had known you'd found the love of your life, that you'd decided not to come back to Gotham and to keep her away from all of this mess that this city is. And we wouldn't say anything to each other, but I would be able to tell by the look on your face, the very same look I saw on your face all during your time with her on the island territory, and know that you were finally happy. That you were complete." Alfred explained before he turned and went back to the elevator, leaving Bruce in a silent state as he went back up into the manor to see to Lily and Henry.

I want to...I just...I can't...not yet.,

Bruce thought as he sighed heavily.

Lily and Henry were in the dining room eating breakfast that Alfred had made them, Bruce's breakfast sitting at the place where he always sat as Lily tried not to look over at his seat for too long, horrible images flashed through her head when she looked at his empty chair.

Just as they started, she felt Bruce's lips on her cheek. She sighed in relief as she stood up and hooked her arms around Bruce's neck as she kissed his shoulder. "I told you I'd be here." he said. "I know, but usually it takes a lot longer. At least it did before." she said as she looked at him, while her arms were still around his neck. Lily kissed his lips softly.

"But I promised Henry something. Screw the press. Henry, how about we play catch today?" Bruce said with a smile as he looked at Henry. Lily looked shocked as she looked at Bruce and then Henry when he cheered. "Alright!"

"You-really-your-Brucey?" Lily stuttered. "Yeah, let's all go to the park. Alfred, would you pack a picnic for my family?" Bruce then leaned in. "Have a little device on my knee helping me walk."

"I was just about to ask." she said before she smiled as happy tears came into her eyes. "It's very nice to see you again, Brucey." she said as she kissed him. He smiled softly at her. "I missed you very much." she said softly after they slightly pulled away from their kiss, smiling as she felt Bruce's arms around her waist. "Well go get dressed for the park." Bruce said, smiling.

Henry jumped up from his seat as he rushed upstairs. Lily giggled as she watched Henry run upstairs before she turned to Bruce. "I'm gonna need some help on what I should wear." she whispered in his ear as she kissed it softly before she walked away from Bruce as she started up the stairs.

"Wear jeans and a t shirt. you are going to play ball." he said. "Bruce." she said, giving him 'the look'. "Oh..." He said. "You know we can't right now cause Henry will come barging in."

"You can at least help me." she said as she led him upstairs. "Alright." he said. Lily smiled as she led him into their usual bedroom. Once the door was closed, she slowly stripped off her shirt with her back to him as she started for the closet. Bruce smiled. "Tease."

"Do you miss it?" she asked with a smirk. "Yes." he said huskily. Lily smiled as she pulled her pants off with a sexy smirk before she walked into the walk-in closet. "What do you wish of me?" he asked. She looked at him. "What do you mean?" she asked. "You are obviously stripping to tease me. We can not do anything because at any moment Henry will come bounding in here." he said. "Come in here, Brucey. I just want another kiss." she said flirtatiously before she walked back into the closet, looking through her clothes while she waited for Bruce.

He walked inside and pulled her to him, kissing her lovingly. Lily smiled against his lips as she kissed him lovingly as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Get dressed." he said with a smile. "Alright. But for coming back to me, even if it's just for today, we're going to need to go to bed very early tonight." she said with a smile as she kissed him before she ran her hands down his chest slowly before she smiled and grabbed her shirt as she slipped it on.

"Fair enough." Bruce said. Lily smiled as she came out in her shirt and jeans. "I intend to milk everything I can out of this day with you and me and Henry." she said as she held his hands, lacing their fingers together as they kissed again before Henry came running in. "LET'S GO LET'S GO!" Henry yelled happily.

"Henry Wayne, don't you know how to knock?" Lily asked with a laugh as she kissed their son's head as Henry, Lily and Bruce all filed out of the bedroom and went downstairs. Alfred came out with that grandfatherly smile of his on his face. "Master Bruce, nice to see you back. Here's your family picnic. I hope you all have a nice day and the press isn't too much." Alfred said. "We won't worry about them." Bruce said assuringly.

"Very good, sir." Alfred said before the family walked out of the house together and there was a towncar and Bruce's lamborghini sitting in the driveway and Lily looked at him. "Same Brucey." she said softly. "Cool!" Henry said, running to the lamborghini. "I know isn't it?" Bruce said with a smirk. "Bruce, are you serious?" Lily asked. "What?" Bruce asked. "We're driving to the park in a lamborghini?" she asked. "Nah! We're taking the normal car." Bruce said with a smile. "Awwwww, but dad!" Henry said.

"Hey tell ya what tomorrow I'll take you for a drive in the Lambo." Bruce said. "Promise?" Henry asked. "Promise." Bruce assured his son. Henry smiled. "Yay!" he said before the three got into the normal car as Bruce started driving to the park once everyone was in and buckled up. "You didn't forget to bring the ball, did you Henry?" Lily asked with a smile. "I've got it and my mitts." Henry said. "Good job, son." Bruce said. Lily smiled as she put her hand on Bruce's leg gently. "We really need more days like this. Just us three." she said. "I'll definitely try and give them." Bruce said. "I know you will." she said before they all arrived at the park. Bruce got the picnic out of the back as everyone got out of the car and went to a nice spot to sit in the park.

Henry and Bruce immediately went into their catch game, not caring who was watching. Lily smiled as she watched her boys while she got the picnic ready. "Come on, mom!" Henry said happily. "I'm coming." Lily said as she finished setting everything up before she walked out to her boys as she caught the ball, when Henry surprised her with a throw to her. She caught it then threw it back to Bruce. She picked the third mitt up before the next throw as the family all played catch together, having more fun than any of the first few days they had in Gotham.

They had so much fun and laughing the whole time. And it was a lucky day for them because there were absolutely no press anywhere, due to a charity event that was taking place clear across town.

One Week Later...

The Wayne family had gone back into a hiding, only staying in Wayne Manor and spending the day in peace and quiet between the three, but that was perfectly fine with Bruce and even Henry, probably because Bruce had fulfilled his promise and took him for a ride in his lamborghini the day after they had their picnic in the park. They were photographed a few times, but not too much because Bruce had tinted the windows, and Henry had just turned his head before Bruce was able to get the police in to clear the photographers before he sped away without another distraction.

And as far as Lily knew, Bruce hadn't gone into the Batcave once. She had woken up with his arms wrapped around her every day for a week, which honestly surprised her since she thought he would definitely be back in there as soon as possible.

Today, however, was Valentine's Day and since Bruce knew he would eventually have to go back into the Batcave to keep his family and the city of Gotham safe, and to figure out where Lily's pearls, that were originally his mother's, had gone and who had them. He was still fuming quietly at the fact that they were gone and he wanted to make sure that he found the "maid" that had stolen them and quickly. He wanted to give Lily a few more days without worrying about him, so he decided to just go back into the Batcave on the following Monday. He was curious and anxious to keep her safe as well as the city.

However, today, he was going to make sure that he showed Lily exactly how much he loved her and cared about her, instead of causing her worry and pain. That was the last thing he wanted to do to her, but he honestly didn't have much of a choice.

After a long hard day of making things perfect, with Alfred's help, Bruce sat down for the first time. Lily had gone out to get Henry some ice cream. Now all he had to do was wait.

It didn't take too long after Bruce had sat down that Lily and Henry had walked inside the Manor as Henry held the ice cream, going straight for the kitchen. Lily smiled as she watched her son run to the kitchen before she called out. "Brucey, we're home."

She walked in and saw the delicious meal sitting on the small intimate dining table.

Lily couldn't help but smile. _Only my Brucey..., _she thought. "Thank you for helping him, Alfred." she called out to the kind old butler, who she was sure was helping Henry. "Now the question is, where is my Brucey?" she asked playfully as she walked over to one of the chairs. "Upstairs. Young Master Henry, how about you give me a hand?" Alfred said.

Lily smiled as she hugged Alfred and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Alfred." she said before she kissed Henry's cheek. "I don't think I need to tell you, but I'll remind you anyways. Behave, sweetheart." she said playfully as she ruffled her son's hair. "Yeah yeah mom." Henry said. Lily smirked as she tweaked his nose playfully before she ran off to the stairs before she walked up them calmly, heading for her and Bruce's bedroom.

When she got upstairs and started heading towards the bedroom, he came up behind her, surprising her when she felt hands place something around her neck. She gasped when she felt something cold around her neck but she calmed down when she felt Bruce's hands on her as a smile came across her face before she looked down at the necklace. "Oh, Bruce. This is beautiful." she said, in awe.

"Happy Valentine's Day." he said. She turned around as she smiled at him. "Happy Valentine's Day, my love." she said lovingly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. "I love you." he said lovingly. She looked at him, smiling brightly. "I love you too, darling." she said, resting one of her hands on his cheek before she kissed him. "How was your outing with Henry?" Bruce asked. "It was...ok. We got followed around by a few photographers and got asked questions that I made sure to avoid, but other than that it was fine." she said softly. "I'm glad you were safe." he said. Lily smiled. "I just wish they didn't have to follow our family around every time we step out the door." she said. "Something we just have to get used to." he said. "I guess so." she said. "But other than that, what have you been up to?" she asked with a smile.

"Just having some...fun setting up." he said. Lily couldn't help but smile. "Really?" she asked. "Yup." he said. "So what do you have to show me, baby?" she asked with a smile as she kissed him softly as she played with the bottom of his hair gently. "Anything you want." he said. "Well what is there to see, baby? You're the one that did it." she said with that giggle Bruce loved to hear as he only pulled her even closer to him.

He smirked, leading her to their bedroom. Where dozens of rose petals lay strung about.

"Brucey, this is so beautiful. I love rose petals." she said as she kissed his shoulder. He smiled, leading her to the bed. Lily smiled as she held on to his hand as she let him lead her. He quickly pulled her to him, kissing her passionately. "Mmm..." she moaned as she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck as her fingers played in his hair. His hands caressed her skin while his tongue worked its way into her mouth. "Mmmm Brucey..." she moaned as the their tongues played together.

He pushed her onto the bed. "We have to be quick. We can take our time tonight." he said huskily. "Um, Brucey? Door's still open." she said, trying not to laugh. Groaning, he went and shut the door before climbing on top of her, pushing her skirt up.

"Mmmm.." she moaned as she reached her hands to unbutton and unzip him. "I'm going to guess that you've been very excited for me to get home." she said, moaning softly. "You have no idea." Pushing her underwear aside, he slipped inside of her, moaning as he did so. "Oh God, Brucey!" she moaned loudly, thankful that their room was soundproof, her head snapping back against the bed.

He bucked his hips into her repeatedly, hitting the right spot each time. Lily screamed for him as she held on to his shoulders slightly. "Oh God, Bruce!" she screamed in utter pleasure. "Lily!" He groaned out, feeling himself rising quickly. Lily could feel herself already close to an orgasm as she writhed underneath Bruce. "Cum for me, baby." he said. "Oh Bruce." she moaned before her back arched slightly and she finally let herself release. "Mmmm, Brucey." she moaned softly, her eyes closing in bliss.

Sighing heavily, they both came down from their high. Feeling "satisfied" for now. "Mmmm, you just have to leave me wanting more don't you, Brucey?" she asked with a smile. "Exactly. Cause next time. When was the last time we had any...fun in our sex?" he asked huskily. Lily smiled. "It's been a while, probably before Henry was born, which is a really long time." she said. "I have a new toy for you." He muttered, softly rolling his hips while his member was still inside of her. "Mmmm..." she moaned, her head resting back against the bed again. "What kind of toy?" she asked softly, still moaning for him.

"That you will have to wait till later." he said. "Awww, Brucey..." she pouted playfully. He smirked, slamming his hips into her. "It's called a surprise for a reason." he growled. She all but screamed and snapped her head back against the bed again. "Damnit, Bruce. Fine, I'll wait." she said softly. He chuckled removing himself from her. Lily sighed softly as she closed her eyes, not able to move.

"We best go back downstairs. Henry will be wanting us." he said. "Brucey, I made need a few minutes thanks to you." she growled, not able to help her smirk. "I know." He muttered, stuffing himself back inside his pants. Lily sighed. "I swear, baby, what you do to me..." she trailed off as she got up from the bed, pulling her clothes back on. "And what you do to me." He muttered. She looked at him, biting his neck softly before she walked to the door. "Well, come on, sweetheart. Like you said, Henry's waiting for us."

"Tease." he growled. "So are you, baby." she said, smirking as she walked out of the door, keeping it open for him as she started downstairs, swallowing hard to keep her emotions down so she would run back up into her room and demanding that Bruce take her again. She breathed out as she got down the stairs, feeling Bruce behind her.

"Mom, Dad! Look what I made!" the two heard Henry call out to them. Lily smiled as she and Bruce walked up to Henry. There on the kitchen counter was a delicious chocolate cake. "Henry, it looks great." Lily said as she kissed her son's head. "But where's Alfred? I'm sure he helped you."

"He needed a nap." Henry said. "Well I'm glad he was able to help you make this. It looks good, son." Bruce said, patting Henry on the back. "It's our dessert for later." Henry said. "He's just as strict as you." Bruce said and Lily giggled softly as she hit Bruce playfully on the arm.

"Ow." Bruce muttered. "I barely touched you." she said, smiling. Being silly, he stuck his tongue out at her. Lily smiled as she looked at him. "And our parents always made sure you took care of me when we were little." she said playfully. "You love me just admit it." Bruce said. "Well if you're going to force me to say it...I love you, Bruce." she said as she kissed him, smiling brightly. He smiled, kissing her back before leading his family to the table to eat.


End file.
